Atração Ardente
by Luu Prongs
Summary: Lily e James jamais tinham trocado mais de meia dúzia de palavras até que um dia se viram sozinhos durante um fim-de-semana e descobriram-se atraídos um pelo outro. UA, NC17, baseado no livro de Kate Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

Atração Ardente

Shipper: James/Lily

Resumo: James e Lily se conheceram através de Sara, irmã de James e melhor amiga de Lily. Lily via James como um advogado sisudo e James via Lily como uma hippie incorrigível, e uma péssima influência para Sara. Jamais tinham trocado mais de meia dúzia de palavras até que um dia se viram sozinhos durante um fim-de-semana e descobriram-se atraídos um pelo outro.

PS¹: essa história é baseada de um livro da Kate Hardy, que eu adoro, com o mesmo nome da fic.

PS²: essa éé a primeira fic que eu posto e eu to completamente confusa sobre como colocá-la aqui, então se tiver alguma coisa errada me perdoem por favor.. e comenteem, é muito importantee. (:

**CAPITULO UM**

- Você parece uma princesa - murmurou uma voz sonolenta.

E parecia mesmo. Uma princesa cigana. Descalça, vestido de seda branca, enfeitado com rendas, agasalho de plumas vermelhas, tiara brilhante nos cabelos cujos cachos ruivos espiralados desciam pelas costas, ela es­tava engraçada. Como uma criança brincando de ser adul­ta arrumada para sair.

Mas, ao invés disso, parecia boa o bastante para um caso rápido. E ele a imaginou vestida somente com o agasalho de plumas...

James Potter ficou furioso consigo mesmo por pen­sar assim sobre a melhor amiga de sua irmã caçula e, sob o seu ponto de vista, a pior coisa que poderia ter aconte­cido a Sara. Lily significava encrenca, e das grandes. E agora, Sara viajara, não se sabe para onde, por alguns dias e deixara Lily, uma de suas amigas nada confiá­veis, para cuidar de Daisy.

Inacreditável.

Seria querer demais achar que a maternidade deixaria Sara mais sossegada e responsável. Ela ainda abrigava a criança selvagem que fora sua marca desde a adolescên­cia. E de forma alguma James deixaria sua sobrinha de qua­tro anos por conta de Lily Evans. Mesmo que, naquele momento, Lily estivesse abraçando Daisy e lendo uma história para ela. Daisy já deveria estar na cama há tem­pos. O apartamento estava uma bagunça. A sala de estar parecia ter sorrido um assalto, coisas espalhadas por toda parte e uma pilha de roupas para lavar amontoadas sobre uma cadeira. Ele tremeu só de pensar em como estaria a cozinha. Como uma mulher podia fazer tanta bagunça no espaço de meio dia?

Lily levantou os olhos, viu que ele se inclinava sobre o batente da porta e gritou.

- Está tudo bem, tia Lily, não é um assaltante. É o tio James - disse Daisy. E ofereceu a James um daqueles sorri­sos que lhe derretiam o coração. - Oi, tio Jay.

Ele também sorriu.

- Olá, princesa.

Lily afagou os cabelos da menina.

- Desculpe, meu bem, se assustei você. Fiquei um pouco surpresa porque não esperava ver ninguém. - E, olhando diretamente para James, acrescentou: -Não escu­tei você bater à porta.

Ele, porém, não tinha se dado a esse trabalho. Rece­bera notícias da situação por sua mãe: o telefone de Sara estava na secretária eletrônica e o celular, desligado. En­tão, resolveu descobrir o que estava acontecendo e veri­ficar se sua sobrinha estava bem.

Naquele momento, constatava, seus piores receios se concretizavam.

Percebeu que Lily esperava uma resposta. Por que ele não batera à porta?

- Tenho a chave reserva de Sara.

- E normalmente é assim que você entra?

Óbvio que não. Ele tinha aquela chave para casos de emergência. E, sob o ponto de vista dele, aquilo era uma emergência. Será que Lily estava tentando fazê-lo sentir-se culpado por cuidar de sua irmã mais nova e de sua sobrinha?

- Essa não é uma situação normal - ele declarou. Lily o olhou com uma expressão de censura.

_- Pas devant l'enfant._

Ele piscou. Estaria imaginando ou ela acabara de fa­lar em francês? E com uma pronúncia perfeita. Ele não tinha idéia que ela soubesse falar francês. _Não na frente da criança. _Ela estava certa. Não deviam incluir Daisy nisso. Ficou aborrecido com o fato de ter sido Lily a responsável o suficiente para pensar nisso e não ele.

- Vá até a cozinha e faça um café para você. Estou lendo uma história para Daisy. E depois disso você vai dormir, não é, doçura? Enquanto tio James e eu batemos um papinho na cozinha.

- Sim, tia Lily. - A garotinha sorriu confiante.

Ele se irritou por ter sido Lily a assumir o controle, mas não havia muito que fazer naquele momento. Não sem fazer uma cena e assustar Daisy na hora de dormir, o que ele não desejava. Não era culpa de sua pequena sobrinha. Ele deveria protegê-la, e não colocar mais de­sordem em sua vida.

- Boa-noite princesa, durma bem - disse James. Preci­sou atravessar a sala e inclinar-se sobre Lily para dar um beijo de boa-noite em sua sobrinha. Péssima idéia. O perfume de Lily foi o cheiro mais excitante que ele ha­via sentido nas últimas semanas. Era uma tentação virar-se e beijá-la também.

Ele se dominou e foi para a cozinha. Lá, encontrou tudo impecavelmente limpo. Bem, a louça do jantar seca­va no escorredor, mas, fora isso, tudo estava perfeita­mente em ordem. Talvez houvesse reagido além do nor­mal sobre a sala de estar. Preparou uma xícara de café e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha.

Qualquer coisa a respeito de Lily Evans mexia com seus nervos. Desde a aparência não-convencional de seu vestido, ao seu estilo caótico de vida, passando pelo doce perfume de baunilha. Tal como um saboroso chocolate, o perfume provocava em James um desejo de prová-la, quan­do, na verdade, ele queria mesmo era estrangulá-la. Lily definitivamente não era uma boa influência para Sara. Havia encorajado a irmã a deixar a faculdade quando Sara ficou grávida; e pior, ele sabia que Lily fora a julga­mento sob a acusação de negociar mercadorias rouba­das. Ele esperava que Sara abandonasse essa amizade... mas já aprendera que Sara fazia o oposto de qualquer sugestão dada pela família, portanto, não fizera desse as­sunto um problema crucial... mas parecia que Lily con­tinuava perambulando em volta de sua irmã e a arrastan­do ladeira abaixo.

Fotografias estavam pregadas em um quadro de cortiça. Fotos de Daisy e Sara vestidas ao mesmo estilo não-convencional de Lily. Roupas de segunda mão. Em uma das fotos, Sara e Lily se abraçavam e riam como gran­des amigas. Como irmãs.

Mas Sara não precisava de uma irmã. Tinha três ir­mãos mais velhos que a adoravam e mimavam como o bebê da família. Irmãos que sempre cuidaram dela. Em­bora Joe e Milo estivessem trabalhando em Bruxelas, ele, James, tinha a responsabilidade exclusiva de cuidar de Sara. Fazia malabarismos tentando conciliar um enlou­quecido horário de trabalho com a supervisão de sua irmã, garantindo que ela não entrasse em confusões, pois era evidente que Sara atraía o caos. E uma das maiores responsáveis por esse caos aparecia na forma de Lily Evans.

Então, Lily entrou e fechou a porta. Foi como se todo o ar tivesse sido sugado. A temperatura subiu alguns graus. Ela havia tirado a tiara e o agasalho, mas ainda estava descalça. E esbelta. Poderia facilmente atirá-la para fora do apartamento, se desejasse.

Imaginar levantá-la não foi uma boa idéia. A partir de então, só pensou em imprensá-la contra a parede e beijar a base de seu pescoço, antes de partirem para um sexo desenfreado. Envergonhado, achou que ela sabia o que se passava em sua mente.

- Então - falou Lily calmamente -, você decidiu hon­rar sua irmã com uma visita. Pena que ela não esteja.

Honrar Sara com uma visita? Ele se ressentiu. Lily falava de um jeito como se ele nunca tivesse se importa­do com sua irmã.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas telefono para a mi­nha irmã três vezes durante a semana.

Lily deu de ombros.

-Se diz assim...

Estaria ela sugerindo que ele mentia? James ficou tenso. É _claro _que telefonava para Sara três vezes na semana! Até havia colocado um alarme em seu laptop, de modo que, mesmo assoberbado, não esquecesse de ligar. E, um sábado a cada mês, levava Daisy a passear. Ele até poderia ligar e visitá-la mais vezes, mas sua irmã reclamaria de estar sendo controlada e fiscalizada.

Era evidente que Sara pensava de outra forma e an­dara reclamando dele. O que o aborreceu ainda mais. Cruzou os braços e retraiu-se em silêncio.

- A propósito obrigada por me fazer um café - acres­centou Lily.

Essa ironia o afligiu. Ela o fazia parecer egoísta e rude.

- Ironia é a forma mais baixa de humor. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ainda iria demorar. Não há proveito algum em deixar uma xícara de café esfriar.

Ela ligou a chaleira. Embora o vestido de Lily che­gasse aos tornozelos e fosse perfeitamente decente, James adivinhou as formas sensuais de suas pernas e imaginou o farfalhar do vestido caindo aos pés dela.

Ah, droga! Ele ganhava a vida argumentando com sutileza. Era bom nisso. Mas Lily o deixava com a lín­gua presa. A libido simplesmente invadia seu cérebro e o abastecia com imagens suficientes para deixá-lo cautelo­so ao falar. Essa era uma das razões pelas quais jamais dizia o nome dela. Receava que pudesse sair num tom de puro desejo. Como era possível detestar alguém e dese­já-lo muitíssimo ao mesmo tempo?

- Quer mais café?

No exato momento em que ele se preparava para ini­ciar uma briga, Lily se mostrava gentil.

- Não, obrigado.

Ela não fez café para si. Em vez disso, usou uma es­pécie de saquinho de chá, algo que coloriu a água de um vermelho-rubi. Ele não iria perguntar, mesmo que exalasse um cheiro tentador, doce e forte, e que ele não soubes­se identificar o tipo de fruta.

Ela se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

- Então, qual é o problema? _Você._

Sentado assim tão perto, ele podia aspirar o perfume dela. Ela era agradável, sexy e fascinante. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era estender a mão e tocá-la. Descobrir se sua pele era mesmo tão macia. O quão sedosos eram aqueles cachos espiralados.

Ele readquiriu o autocontrole. Não estava ali por cau­sa de Lily, mas por causa de Sara e Daisy.

- Está na hora de Sara começar a encarar suas res­ponsabilidades.

- Mas ela já faz isso - zombou Lily.

- É mesmo? Deixe-me ver. Ela chuta tudo para o alto para ir para a faculdade de arte, então, justamente quando meus pais começam a aceitar que talvez tenha feito a es­colha certa, ela deixa de freqüentar o curso. Então, eles estavam certos o tempo inteiro. Era somente um capricho.

- E o que ela devia fazer? Encarar a maternidade e estudar ao mesmo tempo? Ora! Era óbvio que ela preci­sava tirar um ano de folga.

- Mas nunca retornou, e Daisy já está com quase cin­co anos. Ela não tem um emprego adequado ou mesmo uma rotina; apenas fica zanzando entre uma atividade e outra. E, por capricho, agora desaparece por um final de semana e deixa Daisy com a primeira pessoa disponível.

Insuportável e presunçoso... Lily contou até dez, en­quanto dava um jeito de manter sua voz calma.

- Talvez você devesse tentar apoiá-la, para variar.

- Como você faz? - A voz dele guardava uma certa aspereza. - Você fez um bom trabalho. Em primeiro lugar, você a apresentou a Paris Randall, se me lembro corretamente.

Pois fora o estudante de arte que desequilibrara Sara, a engravidara e sumira ao se dar conta de que a família dela não iria mantê-los no luxo pelo resto de suas vidas. Paris havia feito algumas das mesmas opções de curso na faculdade que Lily e estavam conversando numa lan­chonete após uma palestra quando Sara chegou. Lily o apresentou, mas sem expectativa de que eles se apaixo­nassem. E que Paris - com cativantes olhos castanhos e adoráveis cabelos cacheados - pudesse ser tão sem mo­ral a ponto de abandonar Sara e o bebê.

- Como você mesmo disse, ironia é a forma mais bai­xa de humor. Não acha que já me senti mal o suficiente a respeito de Paris? - perguntou Lily.

James deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com a forma como ela se sentia. Era um advogado frio e rígido. Exatamente o tipo de quem Lily havia fugido nos últimos anos. Ela não gostava do que James Potter representava, e essa era a razão pela qual ela o evitava ao máximo. Os outros irmãos de Sara, assim como os pais dela, eram igualmente cheios de deveres e obrigações. Por demais obtusos, não conseguiam ver como Sara era diver­tida. Tudo precisava vir embrulhado em responsabilidades.

- E depois, é claro, houve o caso do julgamento - acres­centou James.

_Ele _tinha de trazer o assunto à baila.

- O veredicto confirmou minha inocência - replicou Lily.

- Nós dois sabemos que pessoas culpadas vão a jul­gamento e conseguem se safar tecnicamente.

Não há fumaça sem fogo. Qualquer chavão utilizado daria na mesma. A reputação de Lily fora maculada. Ela quase perdeu seu emprego como curadora de museu, e somente o fato de trabalhar duro e ser boa no que fazia a salvou. De todo jeito, ela reunia poucas esperanças de conseguir o emprego de seus sonhos. Aquele maldito jul­gamento iria assombrá-la durante anos. A história da moda era um mundo pequeno e, embora ela fosse inocente, al­gumas pessoas iriam duvidar dela. Pessoas como James.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não era culpada - afirmou tranqüilamente. - E não me importo nem um pouco com o que pensa a meu respeito. - O que não era verdade, mas ela não iria se expor naquele momento. E levantando o queixo, acrescentou: - Eu sei a verdade e é isso o que importa. - Mesmo que a verdade por trás desse episódio fosse ainda mais indecente.

Ela não conseguiu encará-lo. Como deveria ser a boca de James quando estivesse quente de paixão, em vez de fria e cheia de cinismo? Ela nunca o vira sorrir. Mas, se fosse algo parecido com a irmã, seria absolutamente atordoante.

Ele tossiu, e ela se deu conta de que ele estivera falan­do. Ela havia perdido suas palavras, fantasiando beijá-lo.

- Desculpe. O que você estava dizendo?

- Minha mãe recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Sara dizendo que ela estaria fora no final de semana, em al­gum lugar.

Da forma como James dissera aquilo, parecia que Sara havia abandonado suas responsabilidades sem pensar um segundo sequer e estava perambulando em algum lugar.

Lily havia planejado ser civilizada, mas essa atitude fez com que seus planos se desfizessem.

- Você é intolerante, não é? Para a sua informação, ela foi para um spa no final de semana. E, antes que comece a reclamar do quão caro custa e como Sara esbanja dinheiro, é um presente de aniversário. Fui eu quem deu.

- E quanto a Daisy?

- Estou cuidando dela. Isso foi planejado no momento em que reservei o spa. É parte do presente. - Lily resis­tiu ao ímpeto de atirar seu chá em James. - Já lhe ocorreu o que é ser mãe solteira? Dia sim, outro também é você quem tem todas as responsabilidades. Não há ninguém para compartilhar a carga. Mas Sara nunca se queixa. Achei que ela merecia algo especial nesse aniversário. São vinte e cinco anos. Um quarto de século. Merece uma celebração, não acha? Um pouco de tempo para si mesma irá lhe fazer bem.

- Ela não pode abandonar as responsabilidades na hora que bem entende. E ela tem uma família que a apóia.

Ele chamou o que ofereciam de apoio? Lily balan­çou a cabeça negativamente.

- Fazer as coisas ao seu modo, ou brigar até que ela faça? Se não fosse pela semelhança física diria, que Sara foi substituída ao nascer - ela é bem diferente de vocês. Já está na hora de vocês entenderem que dinheiro não é tudo.

A hesitação de James mostrou a ela que acertara no alvo. Ótimo. Lily já sabia que a família de Sara a ajuda­va financeiramente. Mas isso era somente dinheiro. Sara era apenas a irmã caçula que saíra dos trilhos e todos a iriam desaprovar enquanto ela não agisse como eles queriam. Sara já havia desabafado a respeito e fora Lily quem enxugara suas lágrimas.

- Então o que sugere? - perguntou James.

- Tente se colocar no lugar dela, ou ver o modo como ela realmente é. Sara é uma ótima mãe. E trabalha duro. E ela é uma excelente designer de bijouterias.

Sara também havia se inscrito num curso de meio pe­ríodo, de modo a conseguir seu diploma, mas escondera isso de sua família e não seria Lily a revelar.

- Vai doer se você vier brincar com Daisy de vez em quando? Pode acabar descobrindo que ela é uma sim­pática menininha que não irá sujar o seu caro terno ita­liano. - Lily já havia notado o tecido e ardia de vontade de tocá-lo. Teria tocado, se o terno pertencesse a qual­quer outra pessoa. Com aquela expressão de desagrado na face de James, ela achou mais prudente não se aproxi­mar. Escamoteou a idéia de que não era somente o teci­do que desejava tocar. O problema era que James Potter era deslumbrante. Moreno, alto e belo; coloração e estrutura óssea formidáveis. Adoraria vesti-lo. E depois despi-lo. Acariciá-lo até que ambos estivessem tremen­do de desejo.

Mas ele também era o homem mais formal e distante que ela já conhecera. Podia ser belo, mas tudo o mais nele dizia "não me toque". Irritada, soltou a língua:

- Sabe o que é o mais triste em tudo isso? Quando eu era criança, lembro que meus tios me rodopiavam até eu ficar tonta, me contavam piadas, faziam cócegas e me levavam ao zoológico.

Ele a olhou friamente.

- E você acha que eu não faço nada disso?

- Não sei - disse Lily. - Daisy vê você como o ho­mem que chega e ralha com a mãe dela. E sequer men­ciona Joe e Milo.

Ele a encarou com seu olhar gélido.

- Eles trabalham com direito internacional. Não ficam muito tempo no país.

- E, quando estão aqui, eles não têm tempo para Sara. Vocês todos a tratam de "irmãzinha", mas a vêem como uma propriedade, não como uma pessoa. Uma propriedade sobre a qual vocês decidem. E todos já decidiram o lugar dela na família. Se ela não se ajustar, vocês a irão castigar.

Os olhos acinzentados de James se estreitaram. Frios e brilhantes. Como uma espada afiada.

- Quem é você para me julgar?

- A melhor amiga dela. A pessoa que está _aqui._

- Então, agora se mudou para cá?

Lily compreendeu a insinuação. Achava por acaso que ela era uma aproveitadora?

-Não seja ridículo. Tenho meu próprio lugar para morar. Mas estou passando, sim, o final de semana aqui. Será menos confuso para Daisy do que levá-la até o meu apartamento.

- Isso não será necessário. Sou o tio. Eu cuido dela. Lily ridicularizou.

- Não saberá nem como começar. Você não faz idéia da rotina dela, não sabe o que ela come, do que gosta de brincar.

- Claro que sei.

- Não. Você tem uma idéia preestabelecida de como as crianças deveriam ser, e de como Sara deveria ser.

- Sara é um ímã que atrai o caos - disse James.

- Admito que ela não viva em ordem regularmente. Nin­guém consegue quando tem uma criança. Mas eu levarei apenas dez minutos para guardar os brinquedos de Daisy, então este apartamento ficará parecendo bem-arrumado.

- E toda essa roupa para lavar, espalhada? Lily correu os olhos pela sala.

- Isso não é roupa para lavar. É o meu trabalho. Pre­tendo trabalhar nessas roupas enquanto Daisy dorme.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer, ela sabia; e exatamente como esperava, ele mudou de conduta.

- Não é somente o apartamento e o fato de ela ser desorganizada. Ela é incompetente com o dinheiro. Pior: ela é um alvo fácil para artistas vigaristas.

Isso era verdade, Lily sabia.

- Ela está melhorando. Mas, se ficarem resmungando o tempo todo, isso só a tornará mais obstinada. Queixe-se de que ela desperdiça dinheiro e ela irá esbanjar o que tem, apenas para ser do contra. Ao passo que, se deixar que resolva o caso sozinha, então ela poderá ver quais são suas prioridades, onde terá que apertar o orçamento se tiver um ataque consumista, e onde irá arranjar dinhei­ro para desperdiçar se essa for a vontade dela. Tente capacitá-la, em vez de tratá-la como uma criança.

James sacudia a cabeça em aparente descrença.

- Isso é estranho.

- O quê?

- Sou um advogado. Estou acostumado a avaliar rapi­damente as pessoas, e faço isso bem. E você vem me dar uma aula de psicologia e do modo como acha que eu in­terpreto mal a minha irmã?

- Você a interpreta mal.

- E você é especialista no comportamento das pessoas, certo?

- Sou negociante em barraca de mercado. Encontro pessoas de todos os tipos e posições. - Isso para não mencionar a terapia que havia feito quando tinha vinte anos. - Portanto, eu diria que conheço um bocado sobre pessoas. E não vou deixar Daisy com você. Sara a con­fiou a mim.

- Eu sou o irmão mais velho de Sara. Daisy estará perfeitamente segura comigo.

- Segura, sim. Feliz, eu duvido.

- E como vou saber se ela estará segura com você? - contrapôs ele.

- Ela estará. Não vou provocar a infelicidade de uma criança só porque você está cismado com alguma coisa. Você não gosta de mim. Tudo bem. Mas também não me conhece. Sem conhecer bem os fatos, não está em posi­ção de fazer um julgamento válido.

- Qualquer um pensaria que você é uma advogada. - James a olhava, mal dissimulando sua antipatia.

Quase fui, pensou Lily. E isso acabou por me des­truir.

- Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer. Tenho cer­teza de que tem coisas a fazer, eu com certeza tenho. Então, talvez queira usar a sua chave da porta, ao sair.

- Está me expulsando?

- Não. Estou sugerindo que não temos mais nada a discutir. E, como nenhum de nós dois gostaria de passar tempo socialmente com o outro, estou certa de que você pode passar o seu tempo de forma mais _lucrativa._

- Isso ainda não terminou - avisou James.

Ela não pôde resistir:

- Então me processe!

James simplesmente saiu. Sem bater a porta, sem ges­tos grosseiros. Apenas saiu. Lily escutou o barulho do trinco da porta da frente. E foi só.

Trinta segundos depois, ela deu duas voltas na fecha­dura e colocou a corrente. Foi olhar Daisy, que dormia agarrada ao ursinho. Recolheu os brinquedos e pegou sua caixa de costura. Tinha bainhas para fazer e botões para costurar. Não iria pensar em James Potter e em sua linda boca. Nenhuma vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey Genteee. (:

Aii que coisa linda receber comentarioos. Agora sim eu entendo os autores que ficam pedindo.. éé a melhor coisa que existee. *-*

Huuum, vamos veer.. eu nunca fiz isso mãããs...

Quue bom que vocêês gostaraam do capitulo. Eu amo demais esse livrro.

Boom, eu espero que vocêês gostem desse capitulo também e eu provavelmente posto o terceiro, que já ta pronto, na sexta. ;)

PS: A propósito, podem me adicionar no Orkut se quiserem, porque se acontecer alguma coisa é mais fácil de manter o contato.. eu nunca sei se o que eu to fazendo aqui ta certoo.. aargh. Um dia eu aprendo. :P

_Anggie__: _Que bom que você gostou da fic.. ta vendo, eu nem demorei pra postaar. Espero que você gostei desse.

_Nine Potter__:_ Huum.. eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Miss of Darkness__: _Noossa, muito, muito obrigada pelos elogioos, mais eu nãão posso levar os creditoos. A fic éé quase igual ao livro a não ser por algumas coisas que eu modifiquei porque eu achava que ficaria melhoor. A minha fic mesmo eu to escrevendo e pretendo posta-la assim que terminar essa... Maas pode ter certeza que o livro é realmente muito boom. ;) Espero que você goste desse capitulo.

_Ly Anne Black__: _asuhuhasuhsa, aaah, eu atualizei rapidinhoo. Você não gosta de fics UA ?! nossa, são as minhas favoritas. *-* Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Thaty__: _Obrigada pelo comentarioo, eu iria responder sobre o fim de semana ser muito pouco, mais qualquer coisa que eu dizer vai atrapalhar a surpresa. ;) shauhsuua. Espero que você goste do 'sábado' ! :P

_Maria Lua__: _Que bom que você gostouu... se nãão me engano nesse capitulo a Lily aparece com _mais um _mistério. (: Obrigada pelo comentário.

**CAPITULO DOIS**

James achou que não deveria ter ido embora. Mas Daisy estava dormindo e Lily desejava o bem da menina, por­tanto não faria algo estúpido como sair e levar Daisy jun­to. Sua sobrinha estaria em segurança até o dia seguinte pela manhã. Ele poderia então retornar e verificar se Lily estaria cuidando bem da menina. O melhor jeito de fazer isso era supervisionar.

Quando chegou ao próprio apartamento, já tivera tempo suficiente de pensar em tudo o que Lily dissera. Estava aflito por se dar conta de que ela o via como um monstro controlador que nunca se importara em conhecer sua so­brinha. Será que Daisy realmente achava que ele era um bicho-papão, que não fazia mais nada além de brigar com sua mãe? Mas a garotinha ficava sempre feliz ao vê-lo nos sábados especiais. Alguma coisa não se encaixava.

Talvez fosse o fato de Sara dizer isso a Lily, não Daisy. Talvez a própria Daisy não tivesse falado sobre ele com Lily. Na verdade, Daisy também não havia fa­lado muito sobre Lily para ele, apenas que ela era cheirosa e tinha vestidos bonitos. Ele nunca havia tentado desco­brir o quanto Lily influenciava sua sobrinha.

Lily Evans era instável e indigna de confiança. Uma vendedora de roupas usadas que tivera problemas com a justiça. Mas com que decisão vociferara contra ele... humm. Parecia que ela cuidava bem de Sara e ainda ti­nha uma estratégia para manter sua irmã nos trilhos fi­nanceiramente. Portanto, em vez de ser ainda mais de­senfreada do que Sara, Lily era mais amadurecida. Po­deria até mesmo ser uma boa influência para Sara.

"Poderia" era o tempo exato do verbo nesse assunto.

Havia a questão das mercadorias roubadas... mas tal­vez Lily fosse verdadeiramente inocente. Talvez tivesse sido injusto. Duplamente injusto, porque também estava lutando contra a sua atração e usando qualquer desculpa para antipatizar com ela. Ele não queria se envolver com uma garota leviana, especialmente agora, que não tinha tempo para a vida social. Para conseguir o que desejava, ele precisava fazer muitas horas extras. Não podia per­mitir que qualquer pessoa o distraísse.

Então por que não conseguia tirar Lily Evans do pen­samento?

Na manhã seguinte, James ainda não tinha a resposta a essa pergunta. Entretanto, quando chegou ao apartamen­to de Sara e ninguém respondeu à campainha, ele usou sua chave para entrar. Chamou por Daisy. Chamou por Lily.

Nenhuma resposta.

O apartamento estava em ordem, porém vazio. Foi tomado por um ataque de pânico. Onde elas estariam? Lily teria desaparecido com sua sobrinha? Ele não sabia o número do celular dela. Na noite anterior Lily não dissera nada sobre sair com Daisy. Ele achava que a ruiva fosse o tipo de pessoa que dormia até o meio-dia e estaria mal acordada quando ele chegasse.

Estava redondamente enganado. Desse modo, onde ela se metera?

Então, veio o estalo. Lily vendia roupas em uma fei­ra. O que significava que tinha uma barraca. O mais pro­vável era que estivesse lá, mesmo que supostamente de­vesse estar tomando conta de Daisy. Os finais de sema­na eram os dias mais lotados no Mercado de Camden; milhares de turistas invadiam o lugar em busca de uma pechincha. Eram muitos os lugares para procurar: Stables, Camden Lock, o Canal e Buck Street, mas ele tinha o pressentimento de que todo mundo conhecia Lily Evans. Tudo o que teria a fazer era perguntar...

- Alerta para uma divindade do sexo. - Janey saiu do fundo de sua barraca para os fundos da barraca de Lily. - Olha ali!

Lily sorriu. Janey vivia dizendo que seria bom para Lily sair com alguém e superar o que havia acontecido com Amos Diggory. Lily pensava de outra forma. O julgamento que fazia dos homens era absolutamente ruim - Amos já o provara de uma vez por todas - e de modo algum ela se arriscaria a ser magoada novamente. Estava feliz na con­dição de solteira, graças a Deus. Tinha um trabalho que a entusiasmava, bons amigos, uma família que a amava e uma afilhada que adorava. Definitivamente não queria a complicação de um amor em sua vida.

- Oh, que homem! Se eu tivesse um balde de água, atiraria em cima. Pode imaginar aquela camiseta molha­da? Oh, que músculos! - Janey abanou-se. - Com certe­za eu não o colocaria para fora da minha cama.

Lily gargalhou.

- Parece que é você quem está precisando de um balde de água fria, Janey!

Então, seu sorriso se desmanchou ao olhar para onde Janey havia apontado. Todos os olhos femininos do local se dirigiam a ele. Mesmo com o mercado lotado, James Potter se sobressaía na multidão. Usava calça jeans desbotada - tão apertada que ressaltava seus músculos glúteos -, uma camiseta simples branca e óculos escu­ros. Roupas completamente ordinárias em um homem extraordinário.

Era a primeira vez que Lily via James em roupas infor­mais. De terno escuro e camisa social branca, ele era formidável, mas distante. Com roupas informais, era algo mais. _Tocável._

Uh! Alguém havia colocado cola em sua boca. Devia ser esse o motivo de sua língua ter empacado no céu da boca.

- Eu lhe disse - Janey falou rindo. -Até mesmo você não pode dizer não a isso tudo!

Então foi a vez de Janey emudecer. James se dirigiu à barraca de Lily e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiramente estonteante.

- Olá, Lily.

Ela devia estar sonhando. James nunca havia pronunciado seu nome - era um ponto de honra para ele. Se não pro­ferisse o nome dela, poderia prosseguir considerando-a indigna de sua atenção. E jamais lhe havia dirigido um sorriso. Ela teria se lembrado de um sorriso como aquele. O tipo de sorriso que iluminava o mundo inteiro.

Ela cruzou os braços e beliscou a pele de seu cotovelo.

-Ui!

Então, ela não estava sonhando.

- Você está bem? - perguntou, parecendo genuina­mente preocupado.

- Oh, sim. - Sem chance de admitir a James Potter o que acaba de fazer. Seria por demais embaraçoso.

-Onde está Daisy?

Oh, _esse _era o motivo. Ela apontou uma pequena área nos fundos da barraca.

- Aqui. Fazendo uns desenhos lindos.

- Veio brigar com tia Lily? - perguntou Daisy James sorriu.

- Não. Advogados não brigam o tempo todo com as pessoas.

- Advogado? - Janey empertigou-se no alto de seu um metro e meio, cruzou os braços e empinou o queixo: - Se veio incomodar Lily, está no lugar errado. Todos aqui sabem que Lily Evans é completamente correta.

- Não estou aqui a trabalho. - James sorriu e estendeu a mão. – James Potter. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Potter? Como a...? - Janey olhou para Daisy. James concordou com a cabeça. - Irmão de Sara. Tio de Daisy.

- Humm - resmungou Janey, sem estender propositalmente a mão. - Caso precise de mim, estou logo ali, Lily.

James franziu o cenho e perguntou:

- O que foi?

Como ela poderia explicar?

- É uma longa história - respondeu.

James não aceitaria facilmente o fato de sua irmã ter falado sobre ele e sua família aos comerciantes locais em termos nada animadores.

- Não vim brigar.

- Não?

A dúvida devia estar escrita na face de Lily pois, ele suspirou.

- Olha, admito que queria verificar se Daisy estava bem. Mas não vim brigar. Pensei no que disse ontem à noite. Talvez tenhamos nos confundido.

Estaria escutando coisas? Estaria James admitindo que tinha errado?

- Lily?

Ela estava tendo problemas em focar sua atenção.

- Você acabou de admitir que estava errado sobre mim?

Ele teve a graça de ruborizar. E, oh, céus, aquele débil ar de vulnerabilidade. Foi somente um momento, mas mostrou que havia outro homem atrás daquela fachada de advogado severo.

- Ambos nos equivocamos - acrescentou ele. - Para a sua informação, eu telefono para Sara três vezes por semana e levo Daisy para passear um sábado por mês. Poderia até ser mais presente, caso Sara não me cha­masse de monstro controlador.

- É a primeira vez que escuto isso - falou Lily.

- Sara exagera um pouco em ser a pobre menina rica cuja família não a entende. Pergunte a Daisy se não acre­dite em mim.

- Ela diz que você ralha com Sara.

- Provavelmente sim. É um hábito. Ela é minha irmãzinha e estou acostumado a arranjar as coisas quando ela arruma confusão. O que acontece com bastante freqüência.

Lily não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu amo minha irmã caçula, mas também a vejo como ela é. E ela é a rainha do drama e um ímã para o caos. Isso costuma me deixar maluco. Agora aceito isso e não temos brigado muito.

Algo estava errado. Todos os Potter reprovavam Sara e seu estilo de vida. Lily até mesmo escutara uma vez a voz de James na secretária eletrônica, exasperado e crítico. Mas ele estava ali, dizendo que Sara exagerava...

Lily sabia que ele estava certo. Sara era divertida, mas também era a rainha do drama. E um ímã para o caos. James a resumira corretamente.

E dissera que amava sua irmãzinha. E que levava Daisy para passear.

Será que durante todos aqueles anos ela também o interpretara mal? Será que falhara em ver através da lengalenga dramática de Sara e não percebera o quanto a família dela se importava?

- Eu não sabia que estaria trabalhando hoje - disse James.

- Não tinha a intenção de trabalhar hoje. Mas a amiga com quem combinei de ficar em meu lugar teve uma into­xicação alimentar essa noite. Assim, de última hora, não consegui arranjar outra pessoa.

- Entendo.

- Hoje é o dia de maior movimento para mim, James. Preciso pagar taxas pelo local, estando aqui ou não.

E seu orçamento estava no limite. Graças a Amos, ainda tinha dívidas para pagar. Dívidas que jamais deveri­am ser dela.

- Não é o ideal, eu sei, mas Daisy ficará bem. Está com um estoque de papel e canetas, e Janey poderá me substituir toda vez que eu precisar levar Daisy ao banheiro ou arranjar alguma coisa para ela comer. Não tenho inten­ção de negligenciá-la. Ela é filha da minha melhor amiga, e é minha afilhada. O que a faz praticamente da minha família

Ela achou que ele iria discutir detalhes legais como o fato de ela não ser parente de Daisy. Mas ele parecia pensativo.

-Há outro jeito.

- Vai cuidar da minha barraca? Difícil.

- Acha que eu não consigo?

- A menos que se interesse por roupas antigas. Você não conhece o meu estoque. E duvido que saiba negociar.

- Negociar é o meu meio de vida - observou ele.

- Como advogado, sim. Mas o tribunal não é igual ao mercado.

Ele parecia louco para provar que ela estava errada. Mas então sorriu novamente e isso foi o suficiente para que os joelhos de Lily ficassem trêmulos.

- Reconheço isso, e também que não estou acostu­mado a roupas antigas. O que quero dizer é que posso tomar conta de Daisy hoje. Você mesma disse que não é o ideal. E, como já lhe disse, eu sempre tomo conta de Daisy uma vez por mês. Então por que não pode ser hoje? Podemos fazer o que você já havia planejado.

A noite passada ele dissera que ela não era responsá­vel o suficiente para tomar conta de sua sobrinha. Atacar não tinha dado certo. Será que ele estava arranjando um subterfúgio para tirar Daisy dela?

Ela cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

- Sara deixou a criança sob meus cuidados.

- Olha, Lily, sei que temos as nossas diferenças. Mas ambos desejamos o melhor para Daisy. Você sabe com quem a está deixando. E dificilmente irei raptar a minha própria sobrinha.

Lily estava insegura.

- Ela vai ficar bem comigo. Ela conhece o mercado, e todos aqui em volta a conhecem.

- Ela vem muitas vezes com você aqui?

Soava como uma pergunta maliciosa. Algo com que ele pudesse provar que Sara negligenciava a garotinha. Por força da profissão, James era perito em palavras e, por uma amarga experiência, ela sabia que os advogados dis­torcem o sentido das palavras para que sirvam aos seus objetivos. Portanto, deveria ser muito, muito cautelosa com o que dissesse.

- Quando Daisy era pequenina, Sara costumava ficar por aqui. Ela está em segurança neste lugar. Estamos em comunidade, onde cada um cuida do outro.

James afundou as mãos em seus bolsos, como se tentas­se esconder sua irritação.

- A que horas você termina?

- Às cinco.

- Ok. Deixe colocar as coisas de outro modo. Daisy tem quatro anos. Ela não vai querer ficar sentada o dia inteiro desenhando. Precisa correr e gastar um pouco de energia.

Aquilo era surreal. Ela achava que James era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava que as crianças deveriam ser vis­tas, e não ouvidas. Que reprovava crianças correndo ou fazendo barulho. Será que havia se enganado tanto?

- Por que não posso levá-la para passear enquanto você trabalha? Vou deixar o número do meu celular e, se me der seu número, envio mensagens de texto dizendo onde estamos ou posso telefonar se acontecer algum im­previsto com o qual eu não possa lidar. E encontrarei você às seis horas no apartamento de Sara.

Tudo parecia bastante razoável.

- Vou verificar com Sara - disse Lily puxando o ce­lular da pochete.

- Ótimo. Mas pensei que tivesse dito que esse era um final de semana para Sara espairecer. Ela vai ficar preo­cupada e não irá relaxar.

Verdade. Esse fora o motivo pelo qual Lily não havia mencionado a visita de James quando Sara telefonara de manhã cedo e, felizmente, Daisy estava dormindo e tam­bém não pudera contar à sua mãe.

- Deixe que ela descanse no spa. Eu prometo, Daisy não sofrerá nenhum dano em minha companhia.

Lily parecia indecisa.

- Você nunca admitiu que estava errado. Ou qualquer outra fraqueza. Você é um Potter.

- Na verdade, eu sempre admito quando estou erra­do. O que não acontece com muita freqüência. Essa pode ser a primeira vez. E retiro tudo o que disse sobre você não ser responsável. Quer que eu lhe deixe alguma ga­rantia como as chaves do meu carro para ter certeza de que não vou fugir com Daisy e pedir como resgate que Sara concorde em voltar a viver com meus pais?

Por um instante, Lily ficou tentada a concordar. A fisionomia severa de James iluminou-se com um sorriso. -Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer isso?

- Eu não sei - disse Lily honestamente.

- Pense bem. Sou advogado. Se roubasse minha so­brinha e você procurasse a imprensa, o que aconteceria com a minha carreira?

Estaria arruinada. Assim como a imprensa havia arrui­nado a carreira dela. É claro que ele não correria um risco como esse. Ela suspirou:

- Ok. Vou confiar em você. Desde que Daisy fique feliz em ir com você. Mas, de hora em hora, quero ter notícias e falar com minha afilhada para ter certeza abso­luta de que ela está bem.

- De acordo. E eu te telefono se além disso tivermos algum problema que não possa ser resolvido por algo cor-de-rosa e brilhante. - James tirou o celular do bolso e o estendeu a ela. -Anote você mesma o meu número, de modo a ter certeza de que é o número correto. E, por favor, coloque seu número nele.

Os dedos de Lily tocaram os de James pela primeira vez. Ela não estava preparada para a súbita onda de ener­gia a percorrer seu corpo. Como um simples toque podia fazer com que ela se sentisse sentada no topo de um vulcão em atividade?

Ela respirou fundo e entregou seu número. Para parecer mais profissional, anotou sob o nome de L. Evans. Afinal, só estavam em contato por causa de Daisy. , Não havia nada pessoal entre eles. Ela mudou a tela para copiar o número dele e colocar em seu próprio celular.

- Obrigado - disse ele calmamente.

- Daisy, gostaria de passear hoje com o tio James? -perguntou Lily.

A garotinha largou o desenho e arregalou os olhos:

- Como em nossos sábados especiais?

Oh! Então James dizia a verdade. Por que Sara calou-se a esse respeito? O jeito como sempre falava de sua famí­lia... será que ela carregava nas tintas somente para ter uma boa história para contar?

- Tia Lily terá de ficar o dia todo na barraca - disse James. - Talvez você e eu possamos ir aonde sua tia Lily havia programado.

- Ver os tubarões no aquário? - perguntou Daisy. Ele a olhou com indulgência.

- De novo? Mas, se é isso o que quer, iremos ver os tubarões.

- Podemos tomar sorvete?

- Somente se comer todo o seu almoço.

Lily e James falaram ambos ao mesmo tempo, e então se encararam. Ele não esperava que ela fosse tão rigoro­sa quanto ele nessa questão. Por sua vez, ela também ficou surpresa ao ver que ele impunha uma condição, ao invés de bancar o tio favorito que diz sim a tudo.

- Podemos almoçar espaguete? - perguntou Daisy.

- Um bom espaguete de verdade, não aquela coisa instantânea - acrescentou prontamente Lily.

James olhou parecendo divertido.

- Eu sei. Poderemos comer espaguete, Daisy, naque­le pequeno restaurante italiano que você gosta, em Covent Garden.

- Aquele onde me deram um pirulito de chocolate? Posso ir, por favor, tia Lily?

Lily afagou os cabelos da menina.

- Lembra-se das regras?

- Ficar perto do tio Jay e fazer tudo o que ele disser. Sempre faço.

- Garota esperta. - Lily abraçou sua afilhada. - Que você tenha um dia adorável! - Ela olhou para James e disse:

- Espero que me ligue de hora em hora.

- Pode ficar tranqüila - disse James - E... Lily...

- Sim?

- Você está certa, eu não negocio tão bem quanto você.

- Olhava fixamente a boca de Lily. - Talvez seja algo que eu precise exercitar.

Estaria James flertando com ela agora? Aquele olhar e aquelas palavras deixaram em seu cérebro uma imagem completamente diferente. A imagem da boca de James exercitando-se na dela: Daqueles lindos lábios a provocando. Seduzindo-a a abrir a boca. Da língua dele procurando a dela.

Achou melhor ficar calada. Limitou-se a observar James se afastar de mãos dadas com Daisy. E rezou para que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.


	3. Chapter 3

Oii gentee ! (:

Eu sei que eu disse que eu iria postar na sextaa, mais hoje éé domingo entaão eu nem atrasei tanto assim neeh ?! (:

Huuuum.. que bom que vocês estão gostando da fiic. :)

A propósito, alguém sabe côo 'disproibir' comentar só pra quem tem login ?! se alguém souber me falem por favoor. ^^

Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e não esqueçam de comentaar.

Beijoos. :D

_Nine Potter_aaah, desculpa não ter postado seexta. Uhsauhsauhas, nesse capituloo o lado pessoal da coisa começaa a aparecer. ;) Que bom que você ta gostando... Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Maria Lua_Fica tranquilaa já já os mistérios começam a se resolverr. (: Espero que você goste desse capitulo.

_Fezinha Evans_Que bom que você gostou ! *se abana* você vai ver a loucura que o James vai ta nesse capituloo. (6) uhsauhashusahu. Obrigada por comentaar. (:

_Isa Rattes_Que bom que você gostooou. Muito obrigada por comentaar. (:

_Anggie_Owww, a Daisy é um amor mesmo neeeh. . Espero que você goste desse capitulo. (: Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Thaty_Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada por comentaar. (:

Um beijo também pra _Daniela Cólen_ que veio falar comigo no Orkut. Obrigada. (:

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

O primeiro telefonema foi atrasado. Lily esteve a ponto de gritar quando James disse "Nós nos atrasamos no metrô e não havia sinal para te ligar".

- Oh - respirou aliviada.

- Estamos na entrada do Aquarium. Vou colocar Daisy para falar.

Dois segundos depois, Daisy tagarelava ao telefone.

- Vamos ver os tubarões e poderemos também pas­sear de barco porque está fazendo sol. E vamos almoçar espaguete. E o tio Jay acha as minhas piadas engraça­das _de verdade._

Lily riu. Daisy conhecia três piadas e sempre se en­ganava no clímax. E gostava de ficar repetindo cada uma muitas vezes.

- Estou feliz que esteja se divertindo.

- Tio Jay é legal - Daisy segredou. - Ele tem um sorriso adorável. E o que é sensual?

Lily ficou chocada.

- Porquê?

- Porque escutei uma moça dizer que é o que o tio Jay é.

Impagável. Lily teria adorado ver a expressão de James naquele momento.

Aquela era uma excelente descrição de James Potter. Quando não estava censurando, ele era delicioso.

- Então, o que é isso, tia? -perguntou Daisy impaci­ente porque Lily não respondia.

- Pergunte a seu tio James. Divirta-se bastante, queri­da. Logo mais nos falamos.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse desligar, James estava ao telefone novamente.

- Ligo para você em uma hora. Mas, se não conse­guir sinal, então ligo assim que puder. Isso não significa que vou me evadir.

Lily podia ouvir a voz fina de Daisy:

- O que é eva... evadir...?

- Você vai descobrir que a palavra favorita dela é "por que" - disse Lily.

- É claro. Ela é sobrinha de um advogado. - James pa­recia mais divertido do que intimidado. - E ela nunca pára de falar.

- Ela só tem quatro anos. Não a censure. Repentinamente, o tom divertido desapareceu.

- Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

Lily se esforçou para se concentrar na barraca. Con­versar com os clientes sobre roupas antigas, discutir co­res, texturas e cortes, geralmente essas coisas a absorvi­am. Mas, hoje, ela permanecia pensando em James. Em como ele ficava bem naqueles jeans. Em seu sorriso, no calor inesperado de seus olhos.

_E ele _havia admitido _que estivera errado._

Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que vira um homem admitir seu erro. Com certeza não fora Amos.

Procurou afastar seus pensamentos. Estavam indo por um caminho assustador.

O segundo telefonema ocorreu duas horas depois.

- Tivemos de voltar e entrar na fila para ver os tuba­rões quatro vezes. Mas eu tirei fotografias com meu ce­lular, para provar onde estivemos.

- Confio em você - disse ela. Considerando a história deles, essas eram as últimas palavras que ela deveria ter dito. Mas ela quis dizer. James Potter tinha suas falhas, mas também era um homem íntegro.

- Então, ainda preciso ligar de hora em hora?

- Sim. - Porque, quando não estava censurando alguém, ele tinha uma voz maravilhosa. Refinada, alinhada. Mortal­mente sexy. E ela estava gostando de ouvir.

- Agora vamos almoçar o espaguete e tomar sorvete depois.

- Não a deixe beber refrigerante. Água mineral gasosa com suco de laranja é adequado. Estou falando de suco, e não daquela bebida artificial açucarada. Isso ab­solutamente não.

- Penso exatamente da mesma forma. Achei que eu que fosse austero, repressor. Mas você pode facilmente me derrotar, Lily Evans.

- Ah, sim.

- Humm. Ainda vamos conversar sobre isso mais tar­de. -Novamente passou o telefone a Daisy, que estava radiante por ter visto os tubarões.

- Voltamos a nos falar logo mais, querida. Divirta-se. - Embora isso a aborrecesse, ela tinha de admitir que Daisy estava se divertindo muito mais com seu tio do que se tivesse ficado o dia todo nos fundos da barraca, mes­mo que deixasse a menina fazer pulseiras de contas a tarde toda.

Mas o que realmente a surpreendia era a idéia de que James Evans podia ser divertido. Sara sempre dissera que ele era um tédio só, e nunca parava de resmungar. O pouco que Lily o conhecera vira que ele sempre usava um tom exasperado ou levemente aborrecido ao falar com Sara. Como se sua irmã caçula fosse um transtorno.

No entanto, agora ele usava um tom divertido, e não se importava em escutar as piadas de Daisy repetida­mente... talvez ela estivesse enganada. Ou talvez não. E definitivamente James Potter tinha tendências contro­ladoras. Não fazia o seu tipo, em absoluto.

O terceiro telefonema de Leo foi um pouco melancó­lico.

- Estamos numa loja de brinquedos. - Ele parecia ter perdido o controle da situação.

- Isso não é bom. Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela o conven­ceu a comprar algo cor-de-rosa e brilhante?

- Asas de fada com luzes que piscam. E uma coroa.

- Ela não vai tirar isso nem para ir para a cama, hoje - disse Lily.

- Não tem importância. Nós tiramos depois que ela adormecer.

Sem dúvida um tio indulgente. Lily reprimiu a emo­ção por efeito da imagem dos dois cuidando juntos de uma criança. Eles não estavam juntos nem nunca estari­am. Além do mais, não via por que James devia ficar por perto depois que ela terminasse o trabalho. Ela era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de Daisy. Por que a estava fiscalizando?

- Você é vegetariana? - perguntou ele.

- Por quê?

- Porque vou fazer o jantar.

Novamente Lily se beliscou. E doeu, portanto não estava sonhando. Mas talvez tivesse escutado mal.

- Vai fazer o jantar?

- Não se surpreenda. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cozinhar.

Não era bem _isso _o que a surpreendera. Ele era um Potter, praticamente perfeito de todas as formas. Claro que ele podia cozinhar. E o faria muito bem.

- Eu não esperava que você cozinhasse para mim.

- Vou fazer o jantar para Daisy e para mim. Posso muito bem cozinhar para três. Então, você é vegetariana?

- Não inteiramente. Eu como peixe.

- Ok. Fale com Daisy agora.

Quando Lily estacionou seu velho carro depaupera­do perto do prédio de Sara, não sabia o que esperar. James já estaria em casa? Ele não havia telefonado depois da loja de brinquedos. Será que a havia induzido a uma falsa sensação de segurança, oferecendo-se para cozinhar o jantar e agora desaparecera com Daisy? Uma sensação de pavor perpassou-lhe a espinha. Não queria ser toma­da por tola novamente. Havia muita coisa em jogo. Algu­ma coisa muito mais valorosa do que sua reputação, sua conta bancária, seu apartamento e sua carreira.

Mas, quando abriu a porta da frente, sentiu cheiro de limão e gengibre. James desenhava com sua sobrinha, estatelado no chão da sala. Como ela já esperava, a menina trajava as asas de fada e a coroa. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu. O coração de Lily quase parou.

Não. Havia muita coisa errada nesse quadro. James não era seu marido, cuidando da filha deles, esperando a es­posa voltar do trabalho. E aquele não era um olhar que secretamente dissesse que iria cumprimentá-la apropria­damente mais tarde, em privacidade. Daisy era sua afi­lhada, não sua filha. E Lily não queria mais se casar de forma alguma. Nunca mais depois de Amos.

- Oi. Como foi seu dia? - ele perguntou. Surreal. Ele até falava como um adorável marido.

- Bem, obrigada. - Mentira, ela havia ficado apreen­siva o dia todo. E preocupada em ter a coisa certa. Quan­do não se está acostumada a crianças pequenas, isso pode ter um peso esmagador.

- E o dia de vocês?

Daisy deu um pulo e correu para os braços entendidos de Lily.

- O aquário estava muito legal e o tubarão era enor­me. Olha as minhas asas, tia Lily. Elas brilham de ver­dade! E piscam! Estou fazendo um desenho para você. Desenhei o meu nome. Um "Da" grande de Daisy

- De - corrigiu James.

- Da - disse Rose com firmeza. - Hoje em dia eles aprendem o alfabeto por meio de sons fonéticos. - O olhar dela o desafiava a discutir; mas ele não ligou e incli­nou-se novamente sobre o desenho.

- O tio Jay me comprou um estojo de contas brilhan­tes. Vou fazer pulseiras para a sua barraca, como a ma­mãe faz.

James pareceu interessado.

- Você vende a bijouteria de Sara?

Lily suspirou:

- Sim, e antes que me pergunte ela tem um livro com os desenhos, e as pessoas podem encomendar a peça que desejam. E eu sempre mantive a contabilidade de Sara em separado. - E, colocando Daisy no chão, acres­centou: -Posso ver suas contas, lindinha?

- Eu vou fazer uma pulseira para o tio Jay com um coração e uma borboleta.

Lily não ousou olhar para James.

- Será que ele vai gostar de uma pulseira cor-de-rosa?

- Tá bom, eu faço uma azul, porque ele é um menino - disse Daisy.

- Ah, mas ele já está crescido. - Lily não resistiu à idéia de constranger James. Sem chance de ele usar uma pulseira, pois tinha um jeito muito convencional para isso. Ele merecia ver a si mesmo como de fato era. Ansioso e todo certinho. - Você pode fazer uma pulseira para ele com as minhas contas, se quiser.

- Oba! - Daisy exultou.

Lily arriscou um olhar para James. Não havia expres­são alguma em seu rosto.

- Vamos fazê-la enquanto o tio James prepara o jantar.

- Não precisa medir o meu pulso? - perguntou James enquanto ela cortava um pedaço de elástico.

Ficaria melhor se o fizesse, mas ela não tinha idéia do que podia acontecer caso se aproximasse tanto dele.

- Não há necessidade. Eu tenho uma idéia do ta­manho.

- Ok, conheço meu lugar. Estarei na cozinha se preci­sar de qualquer coisa, Daisy. - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos da sua sobrinha.

Estaria querendo dizer que ela não era capaz de to­mar conta de Daisy sozinha? Ele já havia partido antes que ela pudesse formular uma resposta inteligente, e Daisy clamava por enfiar as contas. Ela decidiu deixar passar, para ser justa, pelo fato de ter provocado o constrangi­mento oferecendo-se para ajudar Daisy a fazer uma pul­seira para ele, e por ter se concentrado na garotinha.

James havia esperado que Lily se atrasasse, mas ela fora pontual. Falara sobre contabilidades separadas para as bijouterias de Sara. Prático e eficiente. Mas isso não parecia combinar bem com a idéia que ele fazia das ami­gas de Sara, do tipo que tomava decisões no balançar de um pêndulo ou por meio das cartas de um taro. Por outro lado, Lily fora acusada de negociar mercadorias roubadas. Portanto, talvez tivesse sido Sara a insistir em ter uma contabilidade separada. Ah, que inferno. O que havia com Lily Evans que fazia seus preconceitos ruírem?

Uma vez que as batatas estavam cozinhando, James recostou-se no batente da porta e ficou olhando Lily e sua sobrinha. Daisy havia selecionado as contas em montinhos de cores diferentes, e Lily encorajava a menina a contar enquanto ela enfiava as contas no elástico.

Hum. Novamente não era isso o que havia esperado. Ela brincava com a garotinha e a ensinava ao mesmo tempo. Tornava o ensino lúdico. Uma atitude encantado­ra e responsável, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando a pulseira ficou pronta, Lily a colocou sobre o estojo que ele havia comprado. O estojo continha con­tas com letras, além de figuras brilhantes: furtivamente, ele tentava introduzir brinquedos educativos, sem que Sara percebesse.

Para a sua surpresa, Lily incentivava Daisy a pegar as contas com as letras de seu nome.

- "Da" de Daisy - dizia a garotinha. Um "Da" grande.

- Essas são as maiúsculas. Lembra-se do que vem depois?

- "A" de ave. Mas não encontro.

- Eu vou ajudar porque essa é muito difícil. - Lily deu a Daisy a letra A. - E depois?

- Ih, como o guincho de um ratinho, i i i. - E Daisy encontrou-a rapidamente. E depois Si, como faz a cobra, sss sss sss... o nome da mamãe começa com a letra "S".

- Muito bem - Lily encorajou a menina. - E a última?

- Essa aqui - disse Daisy, pegando um Y. - D AIS Y - disse a menina orgulhosamente.

- Não sabia que ela podia ler - falou James.

Lily surpreendeu-se. Estava tão concentrada na menina que nem reparou que ele olhava.

- Ela tem quatro anos. E é brilhante.

- Claro que é. Ela é uma Potter.

- Tio Jay, eu fiz a sua pulseira. Vai ter que usar.

Ele achou que Lily esperava que ele rejeitasse o pre­sente. Ha, ha. Ele não era assim _tão _insensível. Por sua sobrinha, usaria. Ele sorriu e estendeu o pulso.

- Quer colocar para mim, princesa?

- Oh, sim! - radiante, Daisy escorregou a pulseira pela mão de James. - Olha só, ficou direitinho! Ficou lindo.

James abriu um sorriso e afagou os cabelos da menina. - Claro que sim. Você fez para mim. - E olhou na direção de Lily. - O jantar sai em dez minutos.

O jantar estava fabuloso. Salmão na chapa com limão e gengibre, o de Daisy era simples, observou Lily, com batatas cozidas, vagens e minicenouras.

Daisy torceu o nariz aos legumes. Lily estava a pon­to de repreendê-la quando Leo se adiantou:

- Mas isso é comida de princesa, quanto mais você comer, mais sua coroa vai brilhar.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sei tudo. Pergunte à sua mãe quando ela chegar.

Lily fez uma careta. Já havia escutado Sara descre­ver James como o sabe-tudo. Mas havia muito mais sobre ele do que julgava saber. James podia rir de si mesmo. Não seria capaz disso se fosse o cara limitado e repressor que Sara descrevia. Então, se ele não era o ultraconservador irmão mais velho de Sara... estava ficando muito perigoso.

Lily estava consciente do quão atraente ele era. Naquela manhã, no mercado, todos os olhos femininos estiveram focalizados nele, inclusive os dela. Reprimiu um arrepio. Não aconteceria nada entre eles. Daisy era o motivo de ela estar ali no final de semana.

Após o jantar, Lily perguntou:

- Bem, er... você quer dar banho em Daisy enquanto eu lavo a louça, já que fez o jantar?

Um vislumbre de ansiedade passou no rosto de James.

- Eu nunca dei banho nela.

Naquela manhã, ela teria achado que era por ele não se importar, mas agora se questionava se não seria por Sara não deixar, tentando provar ao irmão que era perfei­tamente capaz de cuidar de sua filha.

Ela ia se oferecer para darem juntos o banho. Mas desistiu. Especialmente depois de Janey ter mencionado a camiseta molhada. Se Daisy atirasse água nele e ele retirasse a camiseta...

Uh, sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Esperou que ele não notasse o rubor em sua face, e disse bem calmamente:

- Não é difícil. Verifique a temperatura da água antes de deixá-la entrar.

- As crianças têm a pele mais fina e mais sensível do que os adultos. Sei disso.

Os olhos dele encararam os dela e lhe disseram que ele jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse machucar Daisy.

Por um segundo, Lily avaliou o que seria ter esse homem ao seu lado. Saber que estaria protegida o tempo todo. E então rechaçou os pensamentos. Ela não precisa­va de proteção. Estava indo bem por conta própria.

- Daisy irá lhe mostrar as bolhas. - E desapareceu na cozinha.

Ela acabava de limpar tudo quando ouviu uma voz de tenor. Daisy ensinara a James sua canção favorita: "Cinco patinhos nadando na lagoa". Ele parava de cantar para deixar a criança dizer quantos patinhos restavam. Ele a ensinava ao mesmo tempo em que se divertiam. E, pelas risadinhas, Lily poderia apostar que Daisy estava se di­vertindo muito. Era claro que a criança adorava seu tio. Então, por que ela não perceberia isso antes?

As palavras de James ecoavam em sua mente: "Sara exagerava um bocado em ser a pobre menina rica incom­preendida pela família." Ele estava inteiramente certo. Ela mordeu o lábio. Havia interpretado muito mal James Potter. Daisy não só estava segura com ele, como feliz. O que significava que Lily não era nem um pouco necessária ali.

Ela não foi ao encontro de Daisy e James no banheiro. Em vez disso, sentou-se com seus livros de contabilidade. Colocá-los em ordem exigiria concentração e ela não te­ria tempo para pensar, nem para se sentir rejeitada ou infeliz.

Estava absorta em sua contabilidade quando ele en­trou na sala:

- Ela quer que você conte a história. Parece que ra­pazes não sabem fazer a voz da princesa muito bem. Pode ser?

- Claro. - Então ele poderia ir embora.

Mas não foi. Quando James retornou à sala, ele estava lá folheando o livro de desenhos de Sara.

- Ela é mesmo muito boa nisso. Não os tinha visto antes.

Por quê? Será que ele achava que Sara era negligente com relação às suas bijouterias? Ou Sara se recusara a mostrar a ele?

- Coloquei água para ferver. Gostaria de tomar um café, ou algum de seus chás de fruta?

Aquilo era surreal. Por que James estava se mostrando tão simpático?

- Talvez tenhamos nos enganado um sobre o outro. Sara mantém sua vida... - ele fez uma pausa parecendo procurar as palavras certas - um pouco compartimentada - terminou ele. - E você aparenta cansaço.

- Estou bem, obrigada. Preciso terminar a contabili­dade.

- Não achei que você... bem...

Que ela não tivesse noção de negócios? Ela percebeu logo. Claro que ele a via como uma cabeça de vento.

- Fazer a contabilidade diária facilita manter o con­trole e economiza muito tempo na hora de preencher formulários para o pagamento dos impostos. Ou está pensando em acrescentar sonegação à minha lista de crimes?

Graciosamente, ele estremeceu.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. É que as pessoas muito criativas geralmente não têm tino para os negócios. Minha irmã, por exemplo, não tem.

Oh! Então ele não a estava criticando pessoalmente.

- Eu fiz o curso básico de economia.

Ele estranhou.

- Que escolha estranha para alguém que planejou fa­zer artes.

- Não escolhi artes inicialmente. -As palavras saí­ram sem ela se dar conta. -A faculdade que havia esco­lhido não era para mim, então eu a abandonei.

De forma alguma iria contar-lhe que tivera um colap­so nervoso. E o quão infeliz se sentira tentando tornar-se uma pessoa que não era, seguindo um sonho que não era dela. Ele já a havia julgado instável. Se soubesse sobre seu colapso nervoso, iria julgá-la inadequada para ser amiga da irmã dele.

- Felizmente minha família me encorajou a seguir meu sonho e eu me dediquei à faculdade de artes, onde co­nheci sua irmã.

A família de Sara não acreditava que ela teria persis­tência para cursar a faculdade e ela teve de lutar de to­das as maneiras para fazer o que desejava. Lily a havia apoiado, assim como Sara a apoiara quando ela teve um ataque de pânico em seu primeiro dia na faculdade de artes.

- Você queria ser uma artista?

Ele parecia interessado. Talvez não fizesse tão mal contar um pouco mais.

- Não exatamente. Sempre gostei de trabalhar com roupas. Não que eu gostasse de desenhar, mas gosto de ver como o estilo muda com o passar dos anos. Participei de alguns seminários sobre história do figurino e sobre restauração. - Essa era a parte que ela mais gostava, tanto no museu como na barraca do mercado. A conser­vação de velhos tecidos. Ela consertava os buracos de traça de um modo que ninguém diria que ali havia um remendo.

Ele então perguntou:

- Nunca pensou em trabalhar nessa área? Quero di­zer, além de sua barraca?

- Não há muitos museus especializados em vestuário, e certamente não chovem empregos de curadora de mu­seu em tempo integral.

O caso do julgamento a havia dificultado um bocado para conseguir uma entrevista, que diria um emprego.

- É da barraca que tiro o meu sustento. De qualquer modo, gosto do que faço.

Ela também adorava o espírito comunitário entre os vendedores do mercado, o jeito como a aceitaram desde o início, a forma como ficaram a seu lado, lotando as ga­lerias do tribunal. Eles a ajudaram a encarar o promotor de cabeça erguida.

- Acho divertido trabalhar com tecidos antigos, con­sertar as peças de época com remendos invisíveis e dar às roupas mais tempo de vida.

Lily Evans gostava de consertar coisas. E, pelo que deixara escapar antes, James podia perceber que essa era uma das razões de ela ter feito amizade com Sara. Re­clamando que sua família não a entendia, Sara deve ter parecido muito vulnerável, como se precisasse ser con­sertada.

Então talvez, apenas talvez, Lily não fosse inteira­mente do jeito que ele a havia julgado. Embora fosse es­tranho que ela não estivesse de fato utilizando seu diplo­ma. Se reunia o conhecimento e as habilidades de uma curadora de museu, porque trabalhava numa barraca de mercado? Por que não projetava as ambições um pouco mais alto? Será que ela era como sua irmã, que ficava à deriva, de um dia a outro, confiando que o futuro se faria por si próprio? Ou alguma coisa a detinha?

Ele terminou o café.

- Vamos conversar sobre o dia de amanhã. - Amanhã?

- intoxicação alimentar leva algum tempo para sarar. Presumo que sua amiga não poderá ficar na barraca amanhã.

- Provavelmente não. Mas Daisy e eu ficaremos bem.

Passou pela cabeça dele que também deveria estar tra­balhando em algumas causas.

- Por que eu não poderia passar o dia com ela nova­mente? Não conseguimos fazer o passeio de barco hoje. E aposto que ela adoraria passear nos jardins em Kew. Hoje correu tudo bem, não foi?

- Bem, sim.

- Então me diga a que horas está pensando em sair amanhã. Eu estarei aqui. Não se sinta culpada de deixar Daisy comigo, sou o tio dela. _Gosto _de passear com ela.

- Ela é minha responsabilidade - explicou Lily inde­cisa.

- Você é filha única?

- Não. Sou a mais nova. Por quê?

- Você parece ter problemas em compartilhar. Ela arregalou os olhos:

-Eu não.

- Então me deixe levar Daisy para passear de barco amanhã. Se Sara der um chilique, vou saber como acal­má-la. Sem abuso de autoridade por ser o irmão mais velho.

Aquele sorriso largo produziu estranhos efeitos em Lily.

- Você sempre faz as coisas do seu jeito?

- Sim - respondeu James tranqüilamente.

Não havia ostentação nem arrogância em seu tom de voz; só segurança.

- Então, a que horas passo aqui amanhã? - continuou ele.

- Quinze para as nove. - Foi inevitável para Lily.

- Então até lá. - E sorriu de novo. - Não esqueça de dar duas voltas na chave, depois que eu sair.

O que ele estava pensando? Que ela era uma criança que não poderia tomar conta de si mesma? Não era à toa que deixava Sara louca da vida. Mas aquele sorriso havia suavizado o comentário. Talvez não fosse uma atitude controladora. Talvez ele, assim como ela, gostasse de cuidar das pessoas.

Talvez.


	4. Chapter 4

Heey gente. (:

Boom, primeiramente eu quero pedir mil desculpas pra vocês pelos erros que tiveram no capitulo três.

Eu também leio um monte de fics e sei como é ruim quando agente lê alguma coisa assim.

Eu acho que o mínimo que eu tenho a fazer é me explicar... o que acontece é o seguinte: quando eu tô digitando o livro eu normalmente copio o 'Lily' pra não ter que ficar digitando toda hora (sim, eu morro de preguiça /semata/). Só que no capitulo três, eu copiei o 'James' e nem reparei que as vezes eu colava errado. Sem contar que normalmente eu não releio os capítulos antes de postar (vou passar a ler).

De novo eu quero pedir desculpa pra vocêês, e se vocês quiserem, eu posso repostar os capítulos três e quatro quando eu for postar o cinco pra ficar tudo direitnhoo. (:

Muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês e eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Aqui as coisas já estão começando a esquentar... :)

Beijos.

Luisa. (:

Ps: eu ai posta onteem, só que caiu uma chuva dos diabos aqui em BH (arvores no chãão, janelas quebradas... desastre total. O.o) e na hora que eu fui ligar o computador a luz acabo (issso era seis da tarde de ontem) e só voltou hoje (agora!!!).. ai não deu... ''/

_3 L's__ - _aaah, que bom que você ta gostando. (: Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Nine Potter__ – _eles são perfeitos um para o outro neeeh. E não precisa se preocupar, não demora muito pro mistério do Amos ser resolvido não. Nesse capitulo mesmo já tem varias dicas. Obrigada pelo comentário. :D

_Thaty – _Que bom que você gostou. Continue comentando. ;)

_Isa Rattes__ – _nem me falee.. um James agora não cairia nada mal. Shuashas , obrigada por comentar. ^^

_Maria Lua__ – _muito obrigada por falar dos nomes trocados.. foi realmente falta de cuidado minha, ai agora eu além de tomar mais cuidado to relendo o capitulo antes de postar. Quanto ao Amos... não se preocupe, já já você descobre o que ele fez. Beijo.

_Maga do 4__ – _huuum, muito obrigada por me falar do 'James Evans' (que feio eu não acredito que dei um vacilo desses.) agora eu to prestando mais atenção pra não cometer o erro de novo. Obrigada por comentar. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. :)

_Kel – _aaah, essa historia realmente é menos melosa que as outraas. (apesar de eu mesma gostar das beeeem melosas. :P) usauhsauhsa.. espero que você goste desse capituloo, e muito obrigada por comentar. (:

_Ly Anne Black__ – _huuum.. o James sem camisa realmente roubaria a cena. (6) usauhsahusa. Obrigada pelo comentário.

_Ari B.__ – _que bom que você gostou. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Obrigada. (:

_Daniela – _Heey Dani. (: éé, eu consegui desproibir. Custei mais consegui. Que bom que você gosta da fic.. e os livros dela são realmente boons, eu concordo. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário. Um beijo. ^^

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Precisamente às quinze para as nove, James apareceu. De novo usava roupas simples. Jeans desbotados e camiseta de Marinheiro. A barba estava por fazer. Embora Lily detestasse barba por fazer, em James parecia ressaltar sua beleza trigueira. Além de deixá-lo muito sensual. Ela imaginou como ele devia ficar de manhã bem cedo, com olheiras por ter feito amor a noite toda. Sua libido se re­cusava a se acalmar, saltava por todo o seu corpo cla­mando por ser acariciada. _Pare com isso, _disse a si mes­ma, Ele está aqui por Daisy. Não por você.

- Olá, princesa. - Ele levantou sua sobrinha no colo e a beijou. - Está pronta?

_Oh, sim, estou mais do que pronta. _Lily rechaçou esse pensamento. Sua experiência lhe dizia que homens bonitos significavam problema. E dos grandes. James Potter era o último homem com quem queria se envolver. Seria muito complicado. Ela não que­ria conviver no mundo dele. E sabia que ele desprezava o mundo dela. De qualquer modo, ele era o irmão mais velho de Sara. Logicamente que eles não poderiam ter um caso. Quando tudo acabasse, a amizade com Sara também estaria despedaçada. E isso significaria que ela não poderia mais estar com Daisy. Isso, Lily não estava pre­parada para arriscar.

- Tia Lily disse que iremos fazer uma exploração.

- Vamos pegar um barco no Big Ben e descer até os jardins em Kew. Vamos achar lindas flores em um jardim muito especial.

- Vamos ver fadas?

- É possível. Vamos ter de olhar com muito cuidado. - James colocou a sobrinha no chão e olhou para Lily.

Céus, como os olhos dele eram bonitos. Sensuais. Ela podia imaginar como eles ficavam aquecidos quando apai­xonados. Então ele sorriria. Um sorriso lento e sensual que a prometia levar-lhe a mundos diferentes. Para um universo onde o tempo não existiria; somente as mãos e a boca de James movimentando-se por todo o corpo dela. Tudo o mais seria esquecido.

- Até mais tarde então.

As palavras dele cortaram sua fértil imaginação, e ela pôde sentir o rubor aquecendo suas faces. Só esperava que ele não tivesse a capacidade de ler pensamentos.

- Certamente - disse friamente. E sufocou seu desa­pontamento por ele não ter lhe dado um beijo de despedida.

Tola, tola, tola. Claro que ele não lhe daria um beijo de despedida. Ela não significava nada para ele, a não ser a amiga de sua irmãzinha. E, com certeza, uma das que ele não gostava muito.

O dia correu igual ao anterior. Não conseguia tirar James de seu pensamento. Um desejo secreto que ele a tivesse pedido para largar a barraca e ter ido passear com ele e Daisy. Para o inferno com o dinheiro. Se ele a tivesse convidado, ela teria ido.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou Janey.

- Tudo - mentiu Lily.

- Aquele irmão de Sara está lhe arranjando alguma confusão?

- Não. -Pelo menos não intencionalmente. E ela lu­taria com todas as forças para recolocar sua libido sob controle. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era pensar em Amos e no estrago feito em sua vida. E recordar a promessa que fizera a si mesma de nunca mais entrar numa fria pareci­da. Tudo bem, James não era Amos. Mas ela sabia que o estrago emocional que James poderia deixar seria muito mais doloroso. Ela não queria pagar para ver.

- Humm - resmungou Janey. Mas, para alívio de Lily, a conversa não foi adiante. Alguns clientes se aproximavam.

James, sentado no barco, dispensava à sua sobrinha ape­nas parte de sua atenção. Não conseguia tirar Lily da cabeça. Uma estupidez. Eles mal se toleravam. Além do mais, ela não fazia o seu tipo. Gostava de mulheres sofis­ticadas com roupas elegantes e salto alto. Mulheres de cabelos penteados e cérebros afiados. Os cabelos de Lily davam a impressão de que ela acabara de se levantar da cama; e ela se vestia como uma hippie com vestidos que pareciam combinações, enfeitados com rendas e veludo; e definitivamente ela estava mais para andar descalça do que com saltos altos.

Cérebro... Humm. Era nesse ponto que Lily o intri­gava. A olhadela que tinha dado em seus livros de conta­bilidade mostrara-lhe que era esmerada e eficiente. Pro­metia! O que era esquisito, pois sempre a considerara como uma das amigas de Sara mais desleixada. Ela se mostrara um pouco evasiva sobre o seu trabalho...

-Tio Jay!

- Desculpe, querida, o que foi?

- Podemos ir ao museu da tia Lily?

- Museu da tia Lily? - Do que ela estaria falando?

- Fica perto dos dinossauros. Tem montes e montes de roupas bonitas lá.

Dinossauros. O Museu de História Natural em Kensington? Se o museu fosse perto de lá... poderia ser o museu de trajes antigos?

- Por que museu da tia Lily?

- Porque ela trabalha lá. Mamãe e eu vamos lá en­contrar com ela, algumas vezes.

Humm. Lily dissera alguma coisa sobre empregos de curadoras em museus não serem tão abundantes. Não lhe dissera nada que trabalhava em um museu. Nem mesmo quando a perguntara diretamente. Por quê?

- Ela trabalha muito lá?

- Só às segundas-feiras. Mamãe e eu vamos lá de­pois da creche. A tia Lily compra, na lanchonete, um lanche especial que vem numa caixinha. Algumas vezes, tem pirulito de chocolate dentro.

Pois sim, ele poderia apostar que Lily a faria comer muitos legumes e verduras antes de dar a ela um choco­late. Ainda bem, pois Sara era do tipo que comia o pudim primeiro. Mas agora sua curiosidade fora atiçada.

- O que tia Lily faz no museu?

- Costura especial. E ela coloca roupas nas pessoas que ficam nas vitrines.

Estava parecendo que Lily trabalhava como restauradora em expediente parcial. Por que o havia deixado pensar que não utilizava seu diploma? Que tinha apenas uma barraquinha no mercado e que isso era o suficiente?

- Vamos, tio Jay?

- Se tivermos tempo. Não é longe de Kew.

- Que bom! Eu vou lhe mostrar as vitrines especiais da tia Lily.

Daisy não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma fada em Kew. Então James prometeu-lhe o lanche especial das se­gundas-feiras e eles foram ao museu em Kensington.

- Olha só a vitrine da tia Lily - Daisy puxava o tio pela mão.

Era uma vitrine de roupas de 1820. Tinha um texto próximo. Ele curvou-se e leu apressadamente. O texto explicava sobre o figurino, sobre os tecidos e contava o modo como as roupas eram produzidas na época. Quem quer que tivesse escrito aquele texto sabia do que estava falando e ainda fazia o visitante ficar interessado. O mais interessante, contudo, era o nome no final do texto. Uma certa L. Evans.

Durante o restante da tarde, ele tentou se concentrar em sua sobrinha, mas não conseguiu tirar Lily do pensa­mento. Ela era inteligente. Ele sempre se interessara por mulheres inteligentes, que podiam argumentar em condi­ções de igualdade com ele.

Que inferno! Há apenas dois dias ele considerava Lily Evans uma desmiolada. Agora... Ele ainda pensava que ela era um pouco cabeça-de-vento. Não era do seu mundo. Mas era organizada, esperta e extremamente sexy. Perigosa. O tipo de mulher que poderia fazer com que ele se desviasse de seus objetivos. Alguém que deveria evitar. Mas que tolice! Eles nem mesmo _gostavam _um do outro. Será que ela sentia a mesma atração? Será que gostaria de beijá-lo? Esquecer o mundo lá fora e cons­truir com ele um mundinho todo especial... numa cama de quatro colunas e cortinas cerradas?

- Tio Jay, você está com uma cara engraçada.

- Estou pensando, querida.

Entregue à luxúria. E precisava parar com isso imedia­tamente.

- Vamos, princesa, é hora de irmos para casa. Como Daisy se mostrava muito cansada, ele a pegou no colo e, ao sair do museu, reparou no olhar das mulhe­res. Um homem carregando uma criancinha. Deviam tomá-lo por um pai solteiro passeando com sua filha. Se quisesse, poderia ter marcado uma dúzia de encontros desde a saída do museu até a estação do metrô. Mas naquele momento apenas um rosto lhe entusiasmava. Pelo bem de sua saúde mental, precisava esquecer aquele rosto. Um relacionamento com Lily seria um desastre. Ela o distrairia dos objetivos de sua carreira e isso ele não po­deria se permitir. Como o filho mais velho dos Potter, recebera o nome de seu avô. E esperavam que ele que­brasse o recorde do avô e fosse o mais novo Potter a entrar para o Conselho de Advogados da Rainha. _Ele mesmo _esperava conseguir isso. Estava se esforçando e quase conseguindo. Portanto, não tinha tempo para rela­cionamentos.

Mas uma voz soprava em seu ouvido. _Sua vida é um vazio só, e você está tentando preencher com traba­lho. Está perdendo uma coisa muito importante. E ela é a mulher que pode ajudá-lo a encontrar._

Seu bom senso era mais prudente. Pelo amor de Deus! Ele tinha um bom exemplo! Harry, seu padrinho e melhor amigo de seu pai, se apaixonara por uma mulher que não combinava com o ambiente jurídico. E, no mundo jurídico, quem quiser chegar ao topo da carreira tem de se casar com a mulher certa. Embora James fosse muito ligado à sua madrinha, algumas vezes se perguntava se Harry não havia se arrependido de nunca ter alcançado seu poten­cial pleno. Depois de seu casamento com Natasha, Harry havia desistido de qualquer promoção.

Bem, isso acontecera há trinta e cinco anos. Mas no ambiente jurídico tudo se movia de modo extremamente lento. A situação não havia mudado tanto. Um pretendente a conselheiro da Rainha e uma vendedora de bar­raca de mercado não combinavam. Se James quisesse de fato chegar ao topo de sua carreira, Lily seria a pior namorada que poderia arranjar. Esse foi o motivo de ele ter sido um pouco áspero com ela ao chegar no aparta­mento de Sara. O motivo de ter concentrado suas ener­gias em Daisy. E o motivo de apenas ter lambiscado o macarrão ao alho e óleo que Lily preparara para todos naquela noite.

Ele de fato deveria ir para casa. Mas não conseguia se levantar do sofá. Droga! Desejava estar perto de Lily e, ao mesmo tempo, a quilômetros de distância. Sua ca­beça ia para um lado e o coração, para outro. Não tinha muita certeza de qual lado deveria seguir. Era óbvio que ela havia percebido seu estado de ânimo. Nem tentara con­versar. Fizera a contabilidade e guardara os livros, pe­gando uma peça de roupa para consertar. James estava em um bom posto de observação, sentado no sofá com o jor­nal à frente. Observava o modo como aqueles dedos ágeis e habilidosos trabalhavam. Talvez fosse melhor pensar em algum processo judicial. Alguma coisa insípida que fizesse seu corpo voltar ao normal. Olhar Lily o fazia imaginar aqueles mesmos dedos percorrendo sua pele, acariciando-a. O que o estava deixando cada vez mais excitado. Por que não conseguia deixar de olhá-la?

Ela estava concentrada e os lábios encontravam-se ligeiramente abertos. O lábio inferior era cheio, sensual. Oh, céus, ele queria beijá-la. Queria sentir as mãos dela em seus cabelos, melhor ainda, sobre a sua pele nua. Melhor ainda, guiando-o para dentro do corpo dela. Não deveria ter imaginado ficar nu com Lily Evans. Melhor seria ir embora. Quando ele dobrou o jornal, a porta da frente se abriu e Sara lançou-se dentro da sala.

- Oi, oi, oi, tive um final de semana fabuloso, Lily Evans, e você é a melhor amiga do mundo inteiro... - ela parou abruptamente ao ver seu irmão.

- Oh, não sabia que você estava aqui. James sorriu ironicamente.

- Como não? Você enviou à mamãe a mais lacônica das mensagens. Sabia que ela entraria em pânico e me ligaria.

- E você veio me controlar.

Sara estremeceu exageradamente e abraçou sua amiga.

- Lamento, Lily, não deveria tê-lo deixado aterrissar sobre você.

- Está tudo bem. Não foi nenhum problema - disse Lily calmamente.

- Daisy ainda está acordada? - Sara perguntou.

- Já está na cama, dormindo - informou James.

- Eu _preciso _vê-la. Foram dois dias, cinqüenta horas. Senti tanta falta dela! Só quero ver seu rostinho lindo.

Sara sorriu para Lily.

- Amei cada segundo que passei no spa, mas não ter Daisy comigo foi como se estivesse perdendo algo. Meu _bebê._

Ela abandonou a sala. James e Lily trocaram um olhar.

- Não estrague a alegria dela – Lily procurou falar com suavidade.

- Não faria isso - respondeu James estreitando os olhos. Ela teve a impressão de que ele estava retrocedendo ao antigo estilo, à sua posição na família, de irmão mais velho.

- Vou colocar água para ferver - e Lily foi direto para a cozinha.

Quando voltou, Sara e James se fuzilavam com os olhos.

- Bem, posso ver que vocês dois têm muita coisa para acertar. Vou embora.

- Obrigada por cuidar de Daisy para mim. E pelo meu presente de aniversário. Eu _estava _completamente rela­xada - disse Sara, aludindo ao olhar ao irmão.

- Na verdade, não fiz muita coisa. Lizzy teve uma in­toxicação alimentar e eu precisei ficar na barraca. James cuidou de Daisy para mim durante o dia. - Quando viu o rosto de Sara se fechar, Lily acrescentou rapidamente: - Eles se divertiram muito.

- Não me diga que ele fez com que você ficasse do lado dele também! Agora vai começar a me chatear.

- Não. Mas talvez vocês dois precisem conversar. Sem brigas. - E abraçou Sara. - Nós nos vemos depois. Até mais, James.

Ele acenou brevemente. Lily reuniu suas coisas e partiu. O plano era ir direto para casa. Mas seu carro se recusou a pegar.

- Não faça isso comigo agora. Preciso ir para casa! - ela falou com o carro.

Talvez tivesse afogado a máquina. Esperou dois mi­nutos e nada.

Ela teria de chamar o serviço de socorro. Mas o celu­lar estava descarregado. Não tinha alternativa. Precisa­va voltar ao apartamento de Sara e usar o telefone. To­rnara que ela e James não estivessem no meio de uma discussão...

Sara abriu a porta parecendo enfurecida, mas sorriu quando viu Lily.

- Opa, esqueceu alguma coisa?

- O carro não quer pegar. E meu celular está descar­regado. Posso chamar o serviço de socorro mecânico?

- Claro que pode. Amenos que meu irmão sabe-tudo possa consertar seu carro.

- Eu não sou sabe-tudo, mas entendo um pouco de carros. Qual o problema?

- Não quer pegar. – Lily observou que James retorna­ra ao velho estilo. Obtuso e crítico, talvez estivesse pen­sando que ela havia se esquecido de colocar gasolina ou algo do gênero. - Sei verificar o óleo e a água, o tanque está cheio e verifiquei os pneus. A oficina pode fazer o resto.

- Vou dar uma olhada - disse James.

-Não precisa, vai lhe dar trabalho. Obrigada. Vou chamar o pessoal do socorro.

- Vou olhar primeiro. Pode ser alguma coisa que eu possa consertar e isso lhe poupará tempo. - Ele estendeu a mão. - As chaves?

Ele havia assumido o controle. Do mesmo modo como fizera com Daisy. Ela achou que ele tivesse abrandado um pouco, mas que nada... fora apenas temporário.

- As chaves – James pediu novamente, dessa vez pare­cendo irritado.

Fora mesmo um sonho. Um pouco atrasada, estendeu as chaves.

- Obrigado - ele disse. - Sara, você tem uma lanterna?

- Não sou assim tão incompetente, James. Claro que tenho uma lanterna. - Mas levou cerca de dez minutos para achá-la. Foram dez minutos nos quais Lily não sa­bia o que dizer. E James não facilitou.

Engraçado como ele havia mudado. Na noite anterior, parecia relaxado, quase alegre. Já naquele momento, es­tava muito estranho. Formal e inacessível, como na sexta à noite.

Finalmente Sara apareceu com a lanterna e Lily des­ceu com James.

Ele tentou fazer o carro pegar e nada. Levantou o capo.

- Pode segurar a lanterna para mim?

- Claro - respondeu Lily, direcionando o facho de luz sobre o motor. Ele remexeu em alguns fios e em várias outras coisas que ela não saberia dizer o nome.

- Ok, tente novamente.

Dessa vez, o carro pegou.

- Obrigada - murmurou ela. - Vou para casa agora e levo até a oficina amanhã de manhã.

- É melhor que eu a acompanhe até a sua casa, no caso de falhar de novo. Não desligue o motor. Vou subir apenas para me despedir de Sara.

Logo depois estava de volta.

- Meu carro está estacionado não muito atrás do seu. Vou tirar o carro e deixá-la ir na frente.

- Olha, provavelmente serão quilômetros fora do seu caminho. Estarei bem.

- Não é uma boa idéia. Não faça bobagem. Vou se­guir você.

Por um segundo, Lily se viu tentada a escapulir an­tes que ele pudesse ligar o próprio carro. Mas, pensando bem, se seu carro falhasse em um sinal, ou num entron­camento, ficaria complicado. Com o celular descarrega­do, ela não poderia chamar o socorro. Era mais prudente aceitar a proteção de James.

Ele piscou as luzes e ela se pôs em movimento. Para seu alívio, o carro foi bem até o prédio, onde ela o estaci­onou. James parou o dele logo atrás e saltou.

- Obrigada por me trazer em casa - ela agradeceu.

- Por nada.

Lily achou que seria delicado oferecer um café.

- Gostaria de entrar para tomar um café?

Ele a olhou por um momento. Justamente como ela esperava, ele agradeceria educadamente e recusaria. _Obrigado, estou ocupado._

- Obrigado.

E ele a chocou verdadeiramente ao acrescentar:

- É uma ótima idéia.


	5. Chapter 5

Respostas dos comentários lá em baixo dessa vez. (:

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Não. James queria ter dito não. Ele deveria evitar essa mulher. Apenas tinha se oferecido para levá-la em casa por causa de Sara. Ha, ha. De quem ele estaria tentando zombar? Sua cabeça podia estar querendo evitá-la, mas seu coração ardia por saber o que faria Lily balançar.

Estavam em frente a um prédio no estilo eduardiano, em Camden. Nada a ver com a sua novíssima cobertura cintilante em Clerkenwell.

Ela quase caiu na escada.

- Deixe-me levar essas caixas para você - ofereceu James.

Ela relutou:

- Normalmente faço esse caminho carregando minhas coisas.

Independente, também. E era óbvio que não reconhe­cia seus limites.

- Vai precisar ao menos de uma mão livre para des­trancar a porta.

Sem mais argumentos, ele simplesmente tirou as cai­xas dela.

Lily comprimiu os lábios. Obviamente estava abor­recida com o modo como ele havia assumido o controle. Mas o guiou até o segundo andar. Abriu a porta e acen­deu a luz.

- Entre e sente-se.

Ele largou as caixas e olhou em volta. Aquele lugar combinava perfeitamente com Lily. Uma profusão de texturas e cores fortes por toda a parte. Janelas amplas e envidraçadas, com cortinas em tecido creme e musselina rendada. As paredes eram pintadas de dourado envelhe­cido. Sobre o assoalho de tacos, estavam dispostos, aqui e ali, diversos tapetes, os matizes de pedras preciosas contrastavam com o sofá estofado de vermelho-rubi e as almofadas de veludo azul-escuro.

A sala estava imaculadamente arrumada. Uma pe­quena mesa no canto sustentava um laptop; sob a mesa, uma caixa de plástico transparente sobre a qual ele teve a intuição de que estaria cheia de pastas de arquivo esmeradamente rotuladas e em ordem alfabética. Ao lado, outra caixa de plástico transparente que parecia estar cheia de brinquedos. Provavelmente para Daisy. No outro can­to, uma televisão e um DVD player; atrás do sofá, uma parede cheia de estantes.

- Sinta-se à vontade.

Lily acendeu dois abajures e apagou a luz de cima. Depois desapareceu por uma porta para um cômodo que ele presumira ser a cozinha.

Ele passou os olhos pelas prateleiras. Algumas comé­dias em brochura, livros sobre a história da moda e dos tecidos, vários dramas em DVD. Pequenos objetos de vidro pintado e curiosas caixinhas esmaltadas aqui e ali. Ele não pôde evitar pegar uma e examinar. Devia ser uma espécie de coleção.

Na parede, um pano com amostras de bordado estava emoldurado, datado de 1862. Lily Smith. Seria uma parenta distante ou apenas uma coincidência de nomes? Também havia alguns lindos desenhos a lápis com assi­naturas ilegíveis. Seriam trabalhos de Lily? Não. Lily Evans devia ter uma linda assinatura.

Sobre a lareira, algumas fotografias em molduras laqueadas: um casal, que devia ser os pais dela. Lily herdará de seu pai os olhos verdes e os cabelos ruivos, e de sua mãe, os cachos espiralados. Um retrato de Lily com dois homens que pareciam ser irmãos dela. E outro retrato de Lily, Daisy e Sara fazendo um piquenique. Não encontrou foto alguma de alguém que pudesse entrar na categoria de "namorado". E ficou chocado ao perceber que havia gostado muito disso.

Olhou mais de perto um croqui a lápis emoldurado - o desenho era de Daisy e, ao chegar mais perto, reconhe­ceu a assinatura de sua irmã.

- Sim, foi Sara quem fez - disse Lily, reaparecendo com duas canecas. Estendeu uma a ele e sentou-se na cadeira mais distante que havia.

Correndo de pavor? Humm. Não parecia que Lily tivesse medo de homens. Ela devia lidar com eles a todo instante na barraca. Então, por que evitava contato? Será que ela sentia a mesma estranha tensão entre eles?

- É uma sala muito simpática.

-Obrigada.

- Parece muito com você.

- Não é o que esperava?

- Bem, não - admitiu ele. - Esperava roupas espalha­das por toda parte. Incensos e coisas assim.

Ela sorriu.

- Tenho um guarda-louça e um cabide para guardar meu estoque. Preciso guardar tudo muito bem porque os clientes não querem comprar roupas amarrotadas. Que­rem algo que possam usar, não uma roupa que terão de mandar para a lavanderia e passar a ferro primeiro. Es­pecialmente porque os tecidos antigos precisam ser lava­dos à mão.

- Boa observação.

Ele apontou para a caneca dela.

- Não está tomando café?

- Desisti do café há algum tempo. Ficava com dor de cabeça. Então optei por chá de laranja com canela. Te­nho sempre um pouco de café para os amigos e para as visitas.

Ele observou a distinção. Sabia que, aos olhos dela, estava na última categoria. Embora, para ser sincero, ele devesse estar numa categoria completamente diferente. A de amante. Um título que daria a ele o direito de largar o café, ir até onde ela estava sentada, tomá-la em seus braços e derrubá-la no sofá. Beijando-a até que a tensão na sala se dissolvesse.

Droga! Quanto mais tempo passava com ela, mais a desejava. Isso era uma loucura. Luxúria.

Lily ligou o aparelho de som.

Tudo bem. Então agora ele teria de escutar música _new-age. _Aquele tipo de música que Sara tocava quando queria irritá-lo.

Mas o CD que Lily colocou não era _new-age. _Um saxofone encheu o ar e uma bateria mexeu com ele.

- O que é isso?

Ela estendeu a capa do CD.

- É um cântico bretão. Fico imaginando como trilha sonora de um filme.

O rosto de Lily guardava uma expressão sonhadora.

- Um filme sobre pesquisa, com as pessoas andando em uma floresta sombria no meio do inverno.

Ele também podia imaginar.

- Isso é muito bom... uau.

- Você esperava ouvir música de baleia, não é verda­de? - Os olhos dela faiscavam divertidos.

- Bem... sim - admitiu ele. -Aquele tipo de coisa que Sara escuta.

- O tipo de música que ela coloca quando quer se li­vrar de alguém. Na maior parte das vezes, ela ouve mú­sica popular.

Por que ele nunca se dera conta disso?

- Entendo.

Ele não havia olhado os CDs de Lily, portanto, não sabia que tipo de música ela gostava de ouvir. Será que colocava aquele tipo de música quando queria se livrar das pessoas? Seus pensamentos deveriam estar transpa­recendo, pois ela sorriu.

- Na maior parte do tempo, escuto baladas dos anos 50. Nat King Cole, Mie London, esse gênero. Mas um amigo apresentou esse daí outro dia. Eu gostei e comprei.

Impulsiva. Sim, assim era Lily. Fazia as coisas por capricho. Ela não iria planejar, como ele. Ela sairia para comprar pão e voltaria com uma braçada de flores. Isso o enlouqueceria. Sem chance de as coisas darem certo entre eles. Ele nem deveria estar pensando nisso. Ele iria embora. Naquele momento.

Então, por que não se levantava e partia? Por que ainda estava sentado lá, desejando aproximar-se dela?

James era um homem em guerra consigo mesmo. Lily estava certa de que, sob aquela aparência rígida, havia um homem mais interessante tentado a sair. Alguém que talvez perdoasse a estranha imperfeição. Embora tudo o que havia visto de James até então a fizesse crer que ele queria ser perfeito. Então especulou como ele seria beijando. Fazendo amor. Seria tão concentrado e empenha­do na perfeição? Percebeu que ele havia falado alguma coisa.

- Desculpe, não ouvi - admitiu ela.

- Estava dizendo que você parece cansada. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade.

-Sim, um pouco.

- Então, vou embora.

Ele sorveu o último gole de café.

- Obrigado por me convidar.

- Obrigada a você por ter me trazido em casa.

E era assim que tudo iria terminar. Mostrando-se edu­cados, estranhos e distantes. Ela se levantou, apanhou a caneca das mãos dele e preparou-se para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Então ele disse algo completamente inesperado.

- Lily, quero sair com você.

- O quê?

- Gostaria de sair com você - repetiu. - Vamos jantar juntos amanhã?

James a estava convidando para sair? Ou ela estava tendo alucinações?

- Obrigada, mas não.

- Por quê?

James não iria se conformar tão facilmente. Ele já não a tinha avisado que sempre fazia as coisas do seu jeito?

- Porque não marco encontros para namorar.

- Nem eu.

- Mas você acabou de me convidar para jantar. Isso parece um encontro.

- Poderíamos fingir que não é.

- Isso é surreal.

- Por quê?

- Você e eu... nós nem gostamos um do outro.

- Talvez gostemos sim. Talvez a gente só não se co­nheça... ainda.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Quando se tem um péssimo julgamento sobre homens, a melhor providência a tomar é não marcar encontros.

Nunca.

- Gosto da minha vida assim, sem complicação.

- Apenas seu trabalho, seus amigos e sua família. Eu também. – James concordou

- Então por que está me convidando?

- Por causa... - ele suspirou. - Por causa... _disso_.

Antes que ela pudesse prever, ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e roçou-lhe os lábios. Um toque suave, gentil, nada ameaçador. Nem mesmo um arranhão de sua barba por fazer.

Então ele roçou seus lábios novamente e a boca de Lily formigou. Nesse momento, seu corpo parou de dar atenção à sua mente, e ela entreabriu os lábios convi­dando-o a outro beijo.

- Desde sexta à noite, quando vi você com aquele agasalho de plumas, estava querendo fazer isso. Mas só pude imaginar...

Os olhos de James haviam escurecido, exatamente como ela imaginara. E sua boca... Mas como não havia repara­do antes que ele tinha uma boca tão bonita? Um sorriso sensual que prometia todos os tipos de prazer.

- Lily... - disse James com a voz plena de desejo. E foi como se um encantamento a dominasse, pois ela não pôde pensar em mais nada, a não ser nele. Como ele tinha os cílios longos. Teve vontade de erguer a mão e tocá-los. Quis também tocar sua pele. Sentir a curva do lábio dele. E sentir seu dedo ser sugado.

Ainda bem que ela estava segurando as canecas e não podia agir assim. Mas foi como se ele pudesse ler seu pensamento, pois ouviu um tinido e percebeu que ele estava retirando as canecas de sua mão e colocando na prateleira.

Ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos dela.

- Sabia que eram macios. - E brincou com os cachos. - Você parece uma fada celta que veio me enfeitiçar.

- Elas têm olhos azuis - corrigiu ela. - Não verdes.

- Não necessariamente. E quanto a Etain? "Olhos tão verdes como as esmeraldas. Lábios tão vermelhos como os frutos da sorveira brava." ¹

- Etain?

- Da mitologia céltica. Os romances irlandeses bar­dos. Ela era a deusa do sol. Agora me lembro que ela possuía cabelos dourados. Embora os seus cabelos sejam lindos. - Ele deixou que os cabelos escorressem por entre seus dedos e então passou o polegar sobre o lábio dela. - Ela era casada com o deus Midir.

Mas... James, um advogado. Uma pessoa compulsiva por trabalho e mergulhada no mundo da lei. Como pode­ria saber sobre mitologia céltica?

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso estonteante.

- Costumava ler muito quando era adolescente.

-Oh...

Bem, talvez ele também falasse uma dúzia de idiomas fluentemente e fosse capaz de solucionar aqueles que­bra-cabeças japoneses em trinta segundos. James era um homem do período renascentista. Bom em tudo. E, oh, deveria ser um mestre na arte de fazer amor.

– Lily. Eu preciso beijar você.

Ela devia dizer que não. Sabia disso. Mas, então, por que seus braços rodearam o pescoço dele e ela enfiou a mão entre seus cabelos arrepiados? E como sua boca podia estar aberta, sob a dele? Como seus seios já estavam intumescidos, e os bicos mais sensíveis do que nunca, ansiando por serem tocados?

Para um homem que não marcava encontros, James beijava muito bem. Mordiscadas minúsculas e leves pro­metiam e exigiam mais, ao mesmo tempo. James escorre­gou sua língua para dentro da boca de Lily. E explorou todo o espaço, incitando-a a corresponder.

Ele estava com uma das mãos em concha sob as suas nádegas e a outra a pressionava pela base da coluna, para junto dele. Os músculos duros de seu peito contra a maci­ez dos seios dela. O abdome achatado dele contra a cur­va de sua barriga. Ela também pôde sentir a ereção de seu membro; ele estava tão excitado quanto ela. Espe­rando sexo. Necessitando de sexo.

De algum modo, ele a levantou. Com as mãos em con­cha sob o seu bumbum. Então, ele a girou de modo que as costas dela se apoiaram contra a porta. As pernas dela engancharam-se em volta dele... o sexo dele pressionado contra o dela. Ele ajustou seus quadris, mais uma vez, de modo que ela pôde ver o quão excitado estava. Se ele não a estivesse beijando, ela teria se queixado em voz alta. Mas o som se perdeu no beijo que, a cada momento, ficava mais exigente. Sugando e mordiscando. Provando e explorando. Levando-a a um ponto no qual ela manda­ria tudo às favas e diria sim. Quando ela o levaria para a sua cama, sem se preocupar com o dia seguinte.

E então ele parou. Encarou-a.

- Lily - sussurrou.

Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e intumescidos, como se tivessem ficado horas se beijando. Sem dúvida, os dela deveriam estar também.

Ela nem fazia idéia de quanto tempo haviam ficado se beijando. Minutos? Horas? O tempo havia parado.

- Vai acontecer.

A voz dele transmitiu firmeza. Ele a deixou escorre­gar até que seus pés tocassem novamente o chão, mas certificou-se de que o corpo dela continuava mantendo contato com o dele.

- Não essa noite, mas irá acontecer.

Ela abriu a boca com a intenção de dizer "nem em um milhão de anos", mas não saiu nenhum som.

- Lily, há uma faísca entre nós.

- Não, não há.

Faísca? Estava mais para inferno feroz. Não era o que ela precisava para a sua vida, não naquele momento, nem nunca.

No momento em que se preparava para uma batalha, ele afofou seus cachos, num gesto de extrema gentileza, acalmando-a. Minando suas defesas.

- Qual o problema? - perguntou ele.

Para começar, seu julgamento sobre os homens era o pior possível. Não que ela pudesse conversar isso com James. Ele era advogado, ganhava a vida argumentando em detalhes. Se tentasse discutir com ele, perderia. Ela não poderia mais se permitir perder. De modo algum se colocaria nessa posição novamente. Ficar envolvida, atar sua vida à de outra pessoa, ver tudo ruir e começar do zero novamente. Absolutamente não. Fora muito difícil da última vez. Não teria forças para encarar uma próxi­ma vez.

Disse então, sem olhá-lo:

- Somos de mundos diferentes. E, como disse antes, nós nem mesmo gostamos um do outro.

- Eu não gostava da pessoa que eu pensava que você fosse. Mas você não é essa pessoa. E sou homem o sufi­ciente para admitir que estava errado. E você é mulher suficiente para admitir que talvez esteja errada a meu respeito?

-Eu... - Oh, Deus do céu! Justamente quando ela pensava estar sabendo o que fazer, ele a fazia pensar novamente.

_Suficientemente homem._

Ele não estava sendo deliberadamente indecente, ela sabia. Ele era um homem. Excessivamente homem. Sensual e provocante. Ela precisava colocar espaço entre eles. Rapidamente. Mas, naquele momento, ela não po­dia. Estava com o corpo encostado na porta e o dele a milímetros. Não a tocava, não a ameaçava. Prometia, tentava, incitava-a a fechar o próprio vazio.

- Pense nisso. - E roçou novamente os lábios nos dela. - Ou talvez... não pense. Escute o que seu corpo tem a lhe dizer.

A blusa que Lily vestia era de um tecido fino e os bicos de seus seios estavam tesos. Portanto, sua excitação era bem óbvia. Seu corpo dizia algo completamente diferente do que sua mente gritava.

- Isso é luxúria... apenas luxúria. - Luxúria numa es­cala que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. - É pas­sageiro - ela acrescentou, enquanto ainda podia dizer qualquer coisa coerente. Se ele se movesse um milímetro que fosse, se cruzasse a última barreira de distância en­tre eles, seus seios iriam se esfregar no peito dele e ela iria gemer. Pior, teve a sensação de que poderia rasgar as roupas dele e implorar que a possuísse.

- Passageiro? Não, não será passageiro, Lily. Vai durar muito mais tempo do que imagina.

As imagens piscavam em sua mente e Lily sentia que arderia em combustão espontânea.

- A noite toda - murmurou ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Ela ficou feliz por estar encostada na porta, de outro modo já teria escorregado para o chão, completamente derretida.

- E em breve. Vou partir agora. Enquanto ainda consigo. Mas vou telefonar para você.

Ele deu uma mordiscada no canto do lábio dela.

- Ou você pode me ligar.

Outra mordiscada, e James a retirou do caminho suave­mente, indo embora.

¹ No livro original, a Lily tem olhos azuis, ou seja eu tive que modificar essas frases.. tornando-as erradas.. mais não tinha outro jeito. Eu não entendo absolutamente nada de fadas celtas pra corrigi-las adequadamente.. aí m baixo ta o original do livro pra quem tiver curiosidade:

_[- Você parece uma fada celta que veio me enfeitiçar._

_- Elas têm olhos verdes - corrigiu ela. - Não azuis._

_- Não necessariamente. E quanto a Etain? "Olhos tão azuis como os jacintos escuros. Lábios tão vermelhos como os frutos da sorveira brava."]_

N/A: Heey gentee !

Dessa vez eu demorei mais que o normal neeh ?!

Me desculpem... eu ia postar no domingo, só que eu tive febre e segunda também, e o capitulo não tava pronto ainda. Por isso o capitulo só ta vindo hoje (terça).

Beem, esse capitulo... vocês me entendem. Husauhsahusa

Eu adoro ele.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E obrigada pelos comentários.

Um beijo.

Luisa. (:

**Daniela **compre mesmo os livroos, eu pelo menos gostei de todo que eu li. (: obrigada por comentar.

**Thaty**Não estava nos planos mais eu aposto que a Lily gostou.. também, quem não gostaria neeh ?! :P espero que tenha gostado.

**Nine Potter**pois é, os dois sozinhos.. huum.. usauhshusa. Obrigada por comentar. :D

**Maria Lua**pra você ver, ele ia só tomar um café. Hãããm.. :) espero que você tenha gostado.

**Annie B. Malfoy **muito obrigada pelo seu comentário.. e eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando. ^^

**Maga do 4**aaaah, o tão esperado beijo. E que beijo. Uhsahusahuasuh. Eu te entendo pra mim também ta corrido, amanha tenho prova de física e to morrendo de dor de cabeça aquii. Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. É muito importante. (:

**Isa Rattes**éé, era pra ser só um café. (6) hsauasuhsa, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Lanaaa **espero que tenha gostado**. **Obrigada por comentar. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Beeem meninaas, eu entrei em semana de provaas então to sem tempo, por isso não vô responder os comentários dessa vez. Maas, obrigada por eles. (:

Esse capitulo é menorzinho mas.. eu gosto dele.

Uhsusahsuaua

Um beijo a todos que estão lendo. :D

Obrigada à:

Thaty, Maga do 4, Isa Rattes, Cy, Nine Potter, Maria Lua

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_- Vou partir agora. Enquanto ainda consigo. Mas vou telefonar para você._

_Ele deu uma mordiscada no canto do lábio dela. _

_- Ou você pode me ligar._

_Outra mordiscada, e James a retirou do caminho suave­mente, indo embora."_

**CAPITULO SEIS**

- James, Mr. Lane está na linha novamente - falou da por­ta a secretária de James, Jessie. - Ele insiste que precisa falar com você.

- Comigo? – James mostrou-se surpreso.

- Sim, você sabe, é sobre aquele caso importante que vai a julgamento no próximo mês. Ele já telefonou quatro vezes nesta manhã. Você está bem?

- Sim, estou bem.

- Você não retornou...? - a voz dela perdeu força, pois o rosto de James demonstrava claramente que ele não havia retornado as ligações.

Por estar distraído. Porque estivera pensando em algo mais que seu trabalho.

O que ele só poderia fazer ali, no escritório. Caso es­tivesse no tribunal, teria sido um pesadelo completo. Com certeza teria perdido o caso. Seu avô teria ficado desgostoso pelo modo como estaria desgraçando o nome da fa­mília. James chegava a ver o movimento altivo de cabeça de seu avô e escutar o desdém em sua voz.

- Igual ao seu pai. Cheio de promessas, mas sem cor­responder às expectativas. Você se diz um Potter?

Se ele continuasse assim, jamais pertenceria ao Con­selho de Advogados da Rainha.

Droga, droga, droga. Precisava se concentrar.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? - insistiu Jessie.

- Estou bem, obrigado.

- É que você parece um pouco distraído.

A mente dele continuava repetindo o beijo sem parar.

- Claro que não, vou ligar para ele agora.

- Ai!

Lily enfiou seu dedo indicador na boca e chupou. Quando fora a última vez que se espetara? E fazer isso quando estava no meio de um trabalho de restauração era ridículo. Seria muito mais fácil se não estivesse pen­sando em um par de olhos castanhos acinzentados. Castanhos e sensuais. Que se escureciam com o desejo.

- Ai, ai, ai! - Dessa vez a agulha entrou bem fundo. Franzindo a testa, Lily largou o trabalho, sugou o dedo e saiu à procura de um curativo.

Pena que o estojo de primeiros socorros não contives­se algo que a fizesse esquecer um advogado crítico, po­rém sensual como o diabo.

James precisava de ar fresco. Pela primeira vez tiraria a folga do almoço. Vinte minutos de caminhada poderiam ajudá-lo a se concentrar novamente. Passava pela porta da sala das secretárias quando ouviu seu nome.

- James está estranho hoje.

Mesmo sabendo que, quando se escuta às escondi­das, nunca se ouve nada de bom a respeito de si, ele não resistiu.

- Acha que ele está com alguma virose?

Ele reconheceu aquela voz. Era Stella, a recepcionis­ta. A maior fofoqueira do prédio.

- Não, acho que é alguma mulher - disse Jessie.

- E deve ser alguém bem especial para distrair o maior compulsivo por trabalho que já conheci.

Compulsivo por trabalho? Ele não era um compulsivo por trabalho. Ele apenas via o que devia ser feito e fazia. Em bem menos tempo do que os outros.

- Será que é alguém daqui? - Stella perguntou.

- Não sei. Clare é calada demais, não faz o tipo dele. Ele gosta de mulheres mais confiantes. Espertas. Aque­las que se vestem com mais elegância.

Jessie e Stella tentavam arranjar um caso entre e ele e _Clare. _Ele gostava da advogada recém-formada, mas definitivamente ela não o excitava.

- E quanto a Rebecca? - sugeriu Stella.

- Sim, pode ser.

Rebecca trabalhava no andar superior. De longe era a mulher mais estonteante do prédio. E inteligente e sofisti­cada também. Uma esposa em potencial para um preten­dente ao Conselho de Advogados da Rainha. Aliás, ela mesma seria uma conselheira, no futuro. Acontece que Rebecca também era uma devoradora de homens. Não era absolutamente o tipo de James. Ele preferia mulheres mais suaves, delicadas, amorosas. Respirou fundo. Pre­cisava dar um basta naquela fofoca antes que começas­sem a vinculá-lo com as mulheres casadas do escritório. A última coisa que precisava agora era de uma fofoca. Esse tipo de coisa poderia chegar aos ouvidos do diretor, de modo que ele começasse a duvidar que James poderia integrar o Conselho de Advogados da Rainha.

- No caso de alguém me procurar, estarei fora para a hora do almoço - disse na porta da sala das secretárias.

- Hora do almoço?

Droga! A curiosidade nos olhos de Stella triplicou. James nunca tirava hora de almoço quando estava no escritório, sempre pedia um sanduíche e comia sem despregar os olhos do trabalho. Agora elas começariam a especular que ele estava mantendo um caso clandestino. Pegou-se dizendo:

- Li um artigo interessante no jornal, andar vinte mi­nutos na hora do almoço faz melhorar a concentração. Vou fazer uma experiência hoje. Estarei de volta em meia hora. Ah, e vocês duas estão completamente por fora. Não estou saindo com ninguém.

E isso era verdade. Ele não estava saindo com Lily Evans.

E tentou ignorar a palavrinha que se infiltrou em sua mente. _Ainda._

No restante do dia, James conseguiu se concentrar. Mas, quando seu laptop tocou o alarme, que era o lembrete para ligar para Sara, ele parou por um momento. Tudo estava silencioso. Era evidente que todos já tinham dei­xado os escritórios. Talvez sua secretária estivesse cer­ta. Ele era compulsivo por trabalho. Mas tinha muito ser­viço para dar conta. E, se quisesse ter sucesso, tinha de deixar tudo em dia.

Ele procurou seu celular. Por um segundo, quase ligou para Lily. Mas o bom senso prevaleceu e ligou para a sua irmã. Atendeu a secretária eletrônica.

- Oi, Sara. É James. Estou ligando para saber se está tudo bem com você.

Talvez Sara estivesse ocupada batendo papo com Lily.

Não, ele não pensaria nela. Não a perseguiria. Lily tinha seu número. Se quisesse vê-lo, ligaria.

- Dê um beijo em Daisy por mim. Ligo ainda essa semana. E pode me procurar se precisar de alguma coisa.

Sara nunca telefonava para conversar e o achava dis­tante. Procurou afastar esses pensamentos. Ele era mui­to ocupado e ela o respeitava. Olhou o relógio e decidiu trabalhar mais uma hora.

Ele conseguiu resistir até a noite de quarta-feira. Ou­tra vez estivera trabalhando até tão tarde que era nova­mente o último a sair do edifício.

E então ligou para Lily.

-Alô?

Ela parecia cautelosa.

- Alô, Lily. É James quem fala.

- Alguma coisa errada com Sara ou Daisy? Pergunta óbvia. Por que outro motivo ele estaria tele­fonando?

- Não.

-Ah, bom.

Oh céus, Lily tinha uma voz adorável. Mas pensar na voz dela o levou a pensar em sua boca. Na mesma hora, desejou-a com toda força, imaginando...

- Você já jantou? - ele tentou manter a voz o mais casual possível.

- São oito horas, James.

Então ela já devia ter jantado. Não valia um convite para jantar naquela noite, então.

- Posso passar por aí no meu caminho para casa?

- Minha casa não fica no seu caminho.

- Fica sim, se eu tomar a estrada pitoresca.

Ela riu.

- Você tem uma resposta para tudo.

Ele também riu.

- Claro, é porque sou um advogado.

- E dos bons.

Se ele confirmasse, pareceria orgulhoso, mesmo que acreditar ser verdade. Ele não queria que ela o visse como um esnobe cheio de pompa. Mas, se ele dissesse não, estaria soando como falsa modéstia, o que era tão ruim quanto. Ele seguiu o caminho do meio

- Desempenho bem minhas funções. Estarei ai den­tro de quarenta minutos, ok?

- Eu - ouviu-se um leve suspiro. - Ok.

Quarenta minutos. Ele estaria ali em quarenta minu­tos Foca uma péssima idéia. Todos os seus relaciona­mentos anteriores tinham sido um desastre. Todos terminaram com ela muito magoada. Especialmente o último.

E, ainda por cima, ela e James eram de mundos diferentes. Na melhor das hipóteses, James achava que ela era uma desmiolada, e na pior, uma criminosa. E ela já sabia, por experiência própria, que não tinha nada a ver com o mundo dos advogados. Então, quando ele chegasse, ela expli­caria com muita educação que aquela era uma péssima idéia.

Quando o interfone tocou, o coração de Lily batia aceleradamente. Ela apertou o botão.

- 0lá, Lily. É James.

- Suba. - E apertou o botão que abria a porta.

Ele estava novamente usando um terno. Mortalmente fabuloso... mas distante. Intocável. Como estivera na sex­ta-feira à noite. Mas, perto dela, ele era tão perigoso como quando estava de barba por fazer e roupas informais. Pelo menos não trouxera flores, o que a faria sentir-se menos culpada em mandá-lo embora. Ela respirou fundo, pronta para explicar que era uma má idéia. Mas a boca sequer ouvira o cérebro, porque as palavras que saíram foram completamente diferentes.

- Você já jantou?

A mesma pergunta que ele lhe fizera. Porque era ób­vio que, quando ele lhe telefonara, ainda não havia jantado. Ele deu de ombros.

- Não estou mesmo com fome.

- Você precisa comer direito. Cuidar de si mesmo.

- Está me repreendendo? Este não deveria ser o meu papel?

Ela ruborizou.

- Mas eu faria qualquer coisa por um café.

- Está bem. Esteja em casa.

Maldição. Sua boca continuava desgarrada de seu cérebro. Eiii! Não era para dizer a ele que parassem com isso?

O apartamento dela parecia infinitamente menor com ele dentro. Ele deveria estar sentado educadamente no sofá, mas estava ali, recostado em seu balcão, na sua cozinha de navio, enquanto ela lhe preparava um café e um chá de frutas para si mesma.

- Na verdade, não há lugar suficiente para dois nessa cozinha - esperando que ele engolisse a indireta.

Mas, ao invés disso, ele entendeu que ela se desculpa­va pelo fato de o lugar ser tão estreito.

- É uma cozinha encantadora. Clara e fresca.

- Obrigada.

- Por que está tão desconfortável, Lily?

- Não estou, não - mentiu ela.

- Você está inquieta. E coloca uma grande distância entre nós. E se eu der um passo à frente? - ele barrou a passagem. Não completamente...

Ela respirou fundo.

- Vê? E se eu fizer isso... - tirou a caneca das mãos dela com suavidade.

Uh. Quando os dedos dele tocaram os dela, mesmo não sendo um toque sensual, ela se sentiu como se uma enorme descarga elétrica a tivesse perpassado.

- Seus olhos estão escurecendo e você está morden­do o lábio inferior.

Era mesmo? Ele nem se apercebera disso.

- Oh, James, não quero ter relacionamentos.

- Tudo bem, eu também não. - Dessa vez, ele esten­deu a mão e tocou o rosto dela. Uma carícia suave, como se quisesse dar a certeza de que estava tudo bem.

- Também não quero ter casos.

- Eu também não. - Ela reparou que ele olhava fixamente para a sua boca.

Ele iria beijá-la.

Do mesmo modo como a havia beijado no domingo.

- Mas talvez nós dois devêssemos ter um caso im­pensado.

- Não faço nada impensado.

- Não?

Então a mão dele deslizou do rosto dela até o pescoço e ele a puxou para si.

- Acho - sussurrou ele - que está acontecendo com você o mesmo que está acontecendo comigo. - Beijou a ponta do nariz dela. -Algo que não esperávamos. - Ou­tro beijo no cantinho da boca. - Algo que está confundin­do sua cabeça. - E beijou o outro cantinho da boca. - Algo para o qual você não tem tempo... não quer na sua vida nesse momento. - Ele se afastou um pouco, de modo que ela pôde ver seu olhar sério. - Mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Está acontecendo. Não parei de pensar em você, Lily. Toda vez que eu respirava, sentia o seu perfume. Toda vez que abria a minha boca sentia o sabor dos seus lábios. Esqueci de retornar as ligações na se­gunda-feira. Nunca me esqueci de nada.

- Eu espetei meu dedo com a agulha na segunda-fei­ra. Duas vezes. Jamais tinha me espetado enquanto fazia trabalhos de restauração.

- Mas você não conseguia se concentrar. Estava pen­sando em mim?

- Sim - disse ela suspirando.

- Qual mão?

- Não tem importância, já cicatrizou.

- Qual mão?

Ela levantou a mão esquerda.

Ainda olhando nos olhos dela, ele beijou sua mão.

- Vai passar.

O desejo percorreu a espinha de Lily. Deus do céu! Como não deveria ser aquela boca beijando seu pulso, a parte interna de seu braço, subindo até o seu ombro depois descendo novamente ao tirar o vestido dela. Bei­jando, sugando.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, ele levou o dedo dela até a boca e chupou.

Os bicos de seus seios endureceram e ela pôde sentir a pulsação entre as suas pernas. Sentiu-se molhar. Dese­jando mais.

Ficou com a respiração suspensa ao lembrar do beijo de domingo. De lembrar como ele tinha os músculos ri­jos. Seria fácil para ele levantá-la até o balcão de traba­lho e...

Ele sorriu.

- Janta comigo amanhã à noite?

_Sim._

Mas não seria somente o jantar e os dois sabiam dis­so. Uma parte dela queria atirar ao vento as precauções. Mas, da última vez que fizera isso, suã vida tinha virado um monte de entulho. Ela não poderia arriscar novamente.

-Não posso.

- Não pode ou não quer?

- As duas coisas - ela admitiu.

- Também não é fácil para mim.

Ele parecia sério, intenso. Uma beleza de destroçar a alma.

- Não é fácil para mim, de modo algum. Quero entrar para o Conselho de Advogados da Rainha. Quero fazer o que fez meu avô, ao se tornar um dos mais jovens mem­bros desse Conselho. Por esse motivo, preciso me concentrar em meu trabalho. Ser o melhor no meu campo de atuação. Não tenho tempo para relacionamentos. Não posso dar a uma mulher a atenção que ela merece. A menos...

Ele passou o polegar levemente nos lábios dela.

- Você está na minha cabeça, Lily. Estou trabalhan­do num caso e, de repente, tudo o que consigo pensar é em você. Escuto sua voz, sinto seu perfume. Lembro nosso beijo. Isso está me deixando maluco. Espero que você não leia pensamentos, porque o que está se passando em minha mente agora é passível de uma bofetada.

- Precisamos ser sensatos. Fingir que isso não está acontecendo - disse Lily.

- Precisamos? - E novamente deu-lhe um beijinho, muito leve, muito gentil.

E o que ela viu a seguir foi que as mãos dela acaricia­vam os cabelos dele, e ele a levantou, colocando-a senta­da no balcão de modo a ficar entre as coxas dela. E se esfregou nela. As mãos dele a tocaram de leve e ela ar­deu por um contato mais íntimo. Quis que elas deslizas­sem sob a bainha de seu vestido e acariciassem suas co­xas. Que ele verificasse sob a sua calcinha, para ver como o estava desejando. Ela queria inclinar-se e se oferecer a ele.

Oh...

Se ele não a tocasse, ela faria algo bem idiota, como suplicar.

Como esse homem pôde virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo assim tão rápido?

- Percebe? - perguntou ele bem baixinho. - Um to­que e estamos perdidos. Reagimos de modo que vai de encontro ao que pensam nossas cabeças. Está aconte­cendo.

Ela estava tonta. Não arriscava falar qualquer coisa. Não estava confiando em si mesma. Começou a contar de trás para frente, partindo de cem. E, então, não pôde evitar tocar o terno dele. Há séculos desejava tocar aquele tecido.

- Seda e lã, misturados. – murmurou Lily.

- Diga qual o percentual de cada um - desafiou.

E ela o fez.

- Acertou no alvo. Muito bem.

Ele estava impressionado.

- Mas é isso o que eu faço: trabalho com tecidos.

- E como será seu toque na pele?

Era o que ela estava pensando. Desejando. Estre­meceu.

- James, isso não é justo.

- Nãoconsigo tirar você da minha mente. E corrija-me se eu estiver errado: acho que você está do mesmo jeito.

- Sim.

- Portanto, ou enlouquecemos ou fazemos algo a res­peito.

Ele tinha alguma alternativa em mente?

- Você é um homem de palavras.

- E ação. -Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela. Olhos acinzentados como o mercúrio, cheios de desejo.

E, oh céus, a boca. Que linda boca! Ela queria senti-la conta a sua pele, naquele momento mesmo. Por isso ela não disse nada. Não pediu que parasse, não o mandou embora.

Ele abriu o zíper do vestido. Fez a seda escorregar pelo ombro dela, e depois a tira do sutiã. Ele a beijou pelos ombros e pelo colo. Ela fechou os olhos, levando as mãos novamente aos cabelos dele.

Era loucura. Ela parou totalmente de pensar quando James abriu o colchete do sutiã e o retirou. Acariciou os seios, esfregando os mamilos com os polegares. O conta­to estava tão bom... Mas ela queria mais. Lily quase gozou quando ele colocou um seio na boca e sugou.

- James...

O nome dele saiu como um soluço, e ele imediata­mente parou. Restaurou a ordem das roupas dela. Enla­çou os dedos dele nos dela e beijou-os.

- Sinto muito. Fui muito apressado. Não devia ter fei­to isso.

Mas ela não tinha dito isso a ele, tinha? Ao contrário, havia se reclinado para dar a ele melhor acesso aos seus seios. Ah, droga!

- Nós não devíamos - corrigiu ela. Ele compreendeu na mesma hora.

- Você estava junto comigo o tempo todo, não é?

_Sim. _

Ela se sentiu ruborizar.

- Isso não deveria acontecer, nós não somos...

- Ainda – James a interrompeu. -Nessa noite você vai pensar em mim, como estou pensando em você.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela. Provocou-a até que ela abrisse a boca e a beijou. O ambiente parecia girar.

Depois parou.

Sorriu.

- Boa-noite, Lily. Sonhe comigo esta noite. Vou so­nhar com você.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_Lily ficou com a respiração suspensa ao ouvir a voz do visitante. Conhecia aquela voz. Como a carícia do veludo em sua pele. Dava-lhe vontade de ronronar e arquear-se como uma gata."_


	7. Chapter 7

Oooo genteee.

Euu seii que eu demorei mais que o normal nesse capitulo mais que o normal, mas é porque eu ainda estou em semana de provaa. ¬¬

Mããs, faze o que nee, é só mais essa semana. (graças a Deus, amém. \o/)

Muito obrigada pelos comentários eu leio todos eles, mas eu de novo não vou ter tempo de responder, amanha eu tenho prova de geografia e eu preciso de estudar.

Eu espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo.

E não esqueçam de comentar. (:

Um beijo.

Luisa.

Ly Anne Black (prometo olhar suas fics assim que tiver tempo. :]); Daniela; Lika Slytherin; Thaty; Raquel Cullen; Maria Lua; Isa Rattes; Larissa; Cycy; Nine Potter e Taiana que veio falar comigo no Orkut. (:

_**Muito obrigada, gente.**_

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela. Provocou-a até que ela abrisse a boca e a beijou. O ambiente parecia girar._

_Depois parou._

_Sorriu._

_- Boa-noite, Lily. Sonhe comigo esta noite. Vou so­nhar com você."_

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

James conseguiu se segurar nos dois dias seguintes. Ele pre­cisava mesmo ser bastante sensato nessa história. Ele queria Lily. Ele a desejava. Mas era passageiro. Caso se con­centrasse em seu trabalho, com certeza iria passar.

Mas ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. E ficou mui­to irritado por não ter controle sobre o seu pensamento. No instante em que deixava sua mente vagar, descobria-se pensando nela. Em como a pele dela era macia. Em como queria fazer amor com ela até que nenhum dos dois pudesse ver direito.

Ele podia telefonar. Mas já telefonara uma vez. Se telefonasse novamente, iria se sentir perseguindo-a. Como um pedinte. Como se tivesse a palavra 'perdedor' tatuada na testa. Não. Esperaria um pouco mais. Se ela tivesse tanta vontade quanto ele, então telefonaria. E, nesse meio-tempo, ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Uma carreira para manter nos trilhos.

- Certo - Sara serviu um copo de vinho a Lily. -Agora que Daisy está dormindo, precisamos ter uma conversinha.

- Sobre o quê? - perguntou Lily. Sara foi direto ao ponto.

- Você precisa superar Amos.

- Eu já o esqueci – protestou Lily. Sara a ignorou.

- Sei que ele foi um idiota completo, mas nem todos os homens são assim.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Está bem.

Sara afofou os cachos ruivos de Lily.

- Vê? Você se tornou uma cínica. Tudo o que precisa é ir ao clube comigo. Balançar um pouco e se divertir.

Lily adotou uma expressão carrancuda.

- Faça-me o favor. Eu odiava clubes quando era ado­lescente. Agora, vou me sentir ainda pior. Estou muito velha para ir a clubes.

- Qualquer um que a escute dirá que você está com quarenta anos! E você só tem vinte e seis. Precisa viver um pouco. Algumas vezes, acho que você é um caso sem esperança, como meu irmão mais velho. Precisa se di­vertir. Você é jovem, livre e solteira. Faça um bom pro­veito disso. Eu a desafio a aceitar a próxima vez que al­guém convidá-la para sair... Eu sei. Você não está interes­sada em encontros, só no seu trabalho - Sara suspirou. - Graças a Amos, o vigarista, você corre o risco de ficar tão ressecada quanto as roupas de seu museu.

- Elas não estão ressecadas - protestou Lily.

- Estavam, até que você as restaurou com cuidado amoroso. Você também está precisando de um pouco de cuidado amoroso - insistiu Sara.

-Eu estou bem. - Ou estaria, se pudesse tirar o irmão de Sara da cabe­ça.

Mas as imagens estavam lá. Pior ainda: podia prati­camente sentir o calor das mãos dele contra a sua pele, e isso atiçava a brasa do desejo até ela pensar que iria ficar louca.

- Supondo...

- Supondo o quê?

- Nada.

- Conte-me agora ou vou perturbar você até que conte. – Lily sabia que sua amiga era bem capaz disso. Sus­pirou.

- Que eu tenha encontrado alguém.

- Eu sabia! - Sara exultou. - Já era tempo!

- Ele não faz o meu tipo, e eu não faço o dele. Esta­mos redondamente enganados um com o outro.

Os olhos de Sara abriram-se apavorados.

- Oh, por favor não. Não me diga que é outro Amos. Lily negou com a cabeça. Ela não seria tão estúpida uma segunda vez. Além do mais, James era o oposto de Amos.

- Ele não é um mentiroso ou um trapaceiro. E não iria me magoar.

De qualquer modo, não deliberadamente.

- Então qual é o problema? Ele é casado?

- Não.

- É homossexual?

- Claro que não! - As palavras saíram com mais impetuosidade do que Lily tencionava.

- Se tem tanta certeza, é porque alguma coisa acon­teceu entre vocês.

- Não me peça detalhes. Não vou contar nada.

- E, se algo aconteceu, mesmo que tenha sido só um beijo, é evidente que ele está interessado.

Só um beijo? Ela havia ficado nua da cintura para cima, e desejado que ele fosse mais longe.

- Se você o quer e se ele a quer, o que â impede de seguir adiante?

- Eu não quero me envolver.

- Mas você não precisa se _envolver. _Divirta-se ape­nas. Um homem para fazer sexo... você sabe, sexo faz um bem enorme para a pele.

Aquilo era surreal. Lily não poderia estar tendo aquela conversa com Sara sobre o irmão mais velho dela. Certa­mente Sara diria outra coisa se soubesse que a pessoa a quem se referia era James.

- Não quero um homem para fazer sexo. - Lily men­tiu entre os dentes.

- Se não quer compromisso, a opção é sua - observou Sara. - Seja ele um homem somente para sexo ou um ho­mem para levar a sério. Por que não telefona? Tem o número?

- Sim.

- Então ligue.

- Talvez.

- Sem talvez. Ligue. Agora. Ligue e diga que você quer... oh, ora! Quem será? - reagiu Sara ao toque da campainha. E levantou-se para atender.

Lily ficou com a respiração suspensa ao ouvir a voz do visitante. Conhecia aquela voz. Como a carícia do veludo em sua pele. Dava-lhe vontade de ronronar e arquear-se como uma gata.

- Então o que _você _quer? - Sara perguntou, irritada.

- Oh, que bela maneira de cumprimentar seu irmão mais velho. E pensar que eu lhe trouxe um presente.

- O presente vem com condições? - perguntou Sara, desconfiada.

- Se me oferecer uma xícara de café, pode contar como condição.

Ele tirou uma caixa da sacola que carregava.

- Oh, bombons finos! - Os olhos dela faiscaram. - Eu o convidaria para entrar, mas Lily está aqui e vocês dois não se dão bem.

Lily tinha mesmo dito isso? Recentemente? Sentiu um nó no estômago por conta do desapontamento. E ele estava esperando que ela telefonasse... que idiota.

- Estou certo de que podemos agir de forma civiliza­da. Mas se há algum problema... - Colocou a caixa de bombons novamente na sacola e preparou-se para ir em­bora.

- Não. Não faça isso. Eles agora são meus. Dê!

- Como você mesma disse, o presente vai com as condições.

- Está bem. Vou fazer um café. Mas não comece a ser sarcástico ou autoritário.

- Autoritário? Não seria um traço peculiar da família que você herdou?

Sara o fuzilou com os olhos, mas deixou-o entrar.

- Lily - ele acenou e sentou-se longe dela.

Caramba!

Havia esquecido como ela era um encanto.

Olhos verdes cor de esmeralda. Uma boca magnífica que ele ardia de vontade de beijar.

- James.

A voz era fria, mas os olhos a traíam. De forma algu­ma, ela estava calma. Decididamente se via excitada. Portanto, qualquer coisa que tenha dito a Sara sobre não combinarem... ele apostava que não fora recentemente Com certeza, não depois de eles terem começado a fazei amor no balcão da cozinha dela.

Ela também pensava nisso. Ele tinha certeza pelo modo como a mão dela tremeu levemente ao pegar o copo de vinho.

Sara voltou-se da porta da cozinha.

- Quer mesmo um café, James? Pode beber um copo de vinho se preferir.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado, mas estou dirigindo.

- Ah, sei. Não bebe nem mesmo um copo de vinho quando está dirigindo.

- Não vale a pena correr o risco. Depois que a gente vê os detalhes sangrentos como os muitos casos que vão parar no tribunal...

- Mensagem recebida, decodificada e entendida. Sara veio sentar-se no braço da poltrona.

- Então vai me dar os bombons ou não?

- Está bem - disse ele passando a sacola. - Tem um presente para Daisy aí também.

Sara investigou o interior da sacola.

- Canetas. Obrigada, ela vai adorar.

- Há uma condição – brincou James. - Quero um dese­nho para colocar no meu escritório.

Sara sorriu.

- Ok. Oh, e isso aqui também? James você a está mi­mando.

- Privilégio de tio.

Sara tirou um livro de colorir de dentro da sacola.

- Papéis translúcidos. Depois de os colorir, ela pode pregar na vidraça da janela, e vai ficar parecendo com os vitrais que as princesas têm nos castelos.

Lily estava encantada. James fora atencioso o bastan­te para comprar para sua sobrinha um presente que ela iria de fato gostar. E pedira um desenho para colocar no seu escritório; era evidente que desejava sua família por perto em seu ambiente profissional. Oh, droga, como ela poderia resistir a um homem que se importava tanto?

Que engraçado! Ele não parecia mais tão intocável em seu terno de trabalho. Talvez porque a última vez em que o vira usando essa roupa ele a havia tocado tão inti­mamente...

- Obrigada. - Sara abraçou James.

- Algumas vezes irmãos mais velhos têm sua utilidade. - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos de Sara. - Você me prometeu um café. É grosseria deixar suas visitas esperando.

- Você não é uma visita - replicou Sara. - Pode fazer o café você mesmo.

- Enquanto devora todos os chocolates? Ah, não. E você deveria dividir, não é certo isso, Lily?

Senhor! Ela sabia que ele falava dos chocolates, mas foi como se estivesse se referindo a algo completamente diferente. Algo que envolvia sexo. Quente, lascivo e de­senfreado. Que inferno! Estava com muita necessidade de agarrar. Murmurou uma resposta e esperou que fosse adequada.

Observá-lo selecionar seus bombons favoritos tam­bém foi uma tortura. Ele pegou os mais escuros. E ela pensou em algo ainda mais doce e delicioso do que aque­le chocolate. Bebeu seu copo de vinho muito depressa, mas não foi o álcool que a deixou tonta. Foi James. Estar na mesma sala que ele sem poder tocá-lo.

Portanto, antes que Sara pudesse voltar a encher seu copo, ela exagerou um bocejo.

- Estive muito ocupada essa semana. Vou direto para casa, Sara. Foi bom ver você, James - acrescentou educa­damente.

- Espere. James pode te dar uma carona, não pode, Jay? - Estar num espaço confinada com James...

- Não. Vou andando. Estarei bem.

- De jeito nenhum. Não vai sozinha, à noite - insistiu Sara.

Lily meneou timidamente a cabeça. Ela não queria que James perguntasse por que uma mulher perfeita e sau­dável poderia ficar preocupada em andar sozinha pelas ruas. Ainda não havia nem mesmo escurecido. Não ha­via nada a temer.

À exceção do que acontecera com Amos, o motivo pelo qual ela ainda certificava-se de não estar sendo se­guida ao entrar em seu apartamento. A mesma razão que a fizera entrar para a aula de artes marciais, com o enco­rajamento de Sara: a próxima vez - se houvesse uma próxima vez - ela estaria preparada.

- Sara está certa. Sua casa não fica tão fora do meu caminho. Não vai ser problema algum dar uma carona a você - disse James.

Ela não teve escolha a não ser aceitar. Abraçou Sara e o seguiu até o carro. Ele não se importou em man­ter algum diálogo; simplesmente ligou o CD. Ela não se surpreendeu ao escutar a nona sintonia de Beethoven; já supunha que James preferisse a música clássica à po­pular.

O que a surpreendeu foi que ele sintonizou direto no quarto movimento. E cantou junto com os tenores, em perfeito alemão. Não de um jeito exibicionista, mas como qualquer outro homem que canta acompanhando sua can­ção favorita. E tinha uma voz maravilhosa.

James poderia ser perfeitamente um cantor profissional, se tivesse escolhido isso. Ele era o tipo de homem que poderia ter feito qualquer coisa que desejasse. Por ora, ele havia escolhido seguir a carreira de sua família. Tor­nar-se advogado. Queria uma vaga no Conselho de Ad­vogados da Rainha, como seu avô. Lily se perguntou se ele estaria realizando o próprio sonho ou o de seu avô. Sabia que o James Potter mais velho havia morrido há alguns anos, logo depois de James, o mais novo, se formar e receber o diploma - teria sido uma promessa feita no leito de morte?

Que desperdício! Ele poderia ter feito qualquer coisa. Agora estava atolado no caminho. Talvez ela pudesse despertá-lo. Ensiná-lo a seguir seus próprios sonhos. Es­tava justamente pensando em como fazer isso quando ele estacionou.

- Vou levá-la até a sua porta.

- Não há necessidade.

- Há toda necessidade - corrigiu James.

Ela o esperou fechar o carro e guiou-o até o segundo andar.

Da primeira vez, ele levou suas caixas. Ela o convidou para um café. Ele a beijou.

Da segunda vez, ele apenas deu uma passada. Ela terminou nua da cintura para cima. Da terceira vez...

A palpitação disparou. Da terceira vez, quem sabe? Mas tudo o que ela podia recordar eram as palavras de Sara:

_Um homem para fazer sexo._

Honestamente, James queria apenas levar Lily até a sua porta. Mas então ela sorriu. E ele ficou completa­mente perdido. Sentia-se no mar, sem bússola, sem ponto de apoio. Sabia somente que sua boca estava atracada à dela e podia sentir sua doçura misturada à do chocolate que ela comera na casa de Sara. Ela desabotoava os bo­tões de sua camisa e percorria com as mãos seu peito nu.

Quando interrompeu o beijo, pôde perceber que, de algum modo, eles haviam atravessado o portal e fechado a porta atrás de si. Pelo menos era um alívio saber que eles não tinham começado a se despir em público. Embo­ra tivessem estado bem perto disso.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- Não.

Ela soava entorpecida, assim como ele. Embriagados.

- Não posso tirar minhas mãos de você - disse Lily olhan­do para a sua camisa aberta. Parecia que não era somen­te ele que tinha esse problema em particular.

- Agora você vai pensar que eu sou uma puta. - Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Acho que está acontecendo com você o mesmo que está acontecendo comigo. Minha mente me diz uma coisa e meu coração... meu coração está dizendo que é para eu pegá-la e levá-la para a cama e que se dane todo o resto.

Em menos de um segundo, a expressão no rosto de Lily passou da prudência ao desejo voraz. E James soube qual era a resposta.

_Sim._

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_Aquele sorriso brincalhão e provocante mostrou a Lily outro James, a quem ela queria conhecer melhor. Conforme fosse sua reação, poderia aproximá-lo ou afastá-lo. Ela arriscou:_

_- Você poderia fazer um strip-tease."_


	8. Chapter 8

Oh, férias, _finalmente_ ! \o/

Oii gente, e aí, tudo bem com vocês ?

Hum, depois de me ferrar, completamente, em duas provas de matematica eu estou de férias agora. /quem te perguntou.

Mas, eu vou viajar amanha, eu vou pra búzios..

Então eu adiantei o capitulo pra vocês, porque semana que vem não vai dar pra mim entrar na internet. =/

Mas mesmo assim eu to levando em um pen-drive o próximo capitulo já pronto pra postar no domingo, porque eu vô ta na casa da minha prima no Rio. (:

Eu espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo.. Oh, eu gosto dele. (6)

Husahuasuhsahusauh

E lembrando que **ESTE CAPITULO CONTEM CENAS NC.**

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, e hoje, finalmente eu vou ter tempo de respondê-los. :D

Um beijo,

Luisa

**Maria Lua**** – **a Lily é bem espertinha ãn... mais eu também não dispensaria um strip do James não. :P husauhasuhas.

**Ly Anne Black**** – **huuum, Chocolate é bom em qualquer situação, não ?! aah, ssiiim, neste capitulo tem a tãão esperada NC. (6) eu adoro a Sara também, ela ajuda a Lily a abrir os olhos e enxergar 'O' homem que ela tem. ;)

**-Lanaaa**** - **sauhashusauhhusa, onde tiver strip do James agente ta indo, neh nãão ?! uhsauhasus

**Maga do 4**** – **eu tenho certeza que nenhuma de nós reclamaríamos de um homem desses. :P ahusuhsauhas, obrigada por comentar. (:

**Thaty**** – **Que bom que você gostou. (: Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Raquel Cullen**** – **huum, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você vai gostar deste capitulo. Eu pelo menos, adorei. (:

**Juh Black**** – **Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Daniela – **eu concordo plenamente com você. Como é que a Sara pode implicar com o James ?! deve ser coisa de irmãos mesmo. Obrigada por comentar Baby. :)

**Tahh Halliwell**** – **aaah, que bom que você ta gostando da fic. (: eu espero que você goste desse capitulo. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Lika Slytherin**** – **Strip do James (6), aff, bem que ele podia acaba se perdendo e aparecer aqui em casa viiu. :P huasuhasuha, Obrigada por comentar.

**Nine Potter**** – **aah, eu nem demorei muito eiim. :) e eu concordo com você, eles ficam com essa frescura de não querer relacionamento, óó, por favor, com o homem desses eu ate caso se ele quizer. :P husauhsauh. Obrigada pelo comentário.

E a propósito gente, eu tenho um outro livro desse mesma autora que eu tava pensando eu adaptar pro mundo HP, o que vocês acham ?! se vocês gostarem da ideia eu posso começar assim que voltar de viajem. (:

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_- Acho que está acontecendo com você o mesmo que está acontecendo comigo. Minha mente me diz uma coisa e meu coração... meu coração está dizendo que é para eu pegá-la e levá-la para a cama e que se dane todo o resto._

_Em menos de um segundo, a expressão no rosto de Lily passou da prudência ao desejo voraz. E James soube qual era a resposta._

Sim_."_

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

E assim ele fez. Aconchegou Lily em seus braços, certificando-se de que ela estava segura com as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e carregou-a atravessando a sala.

- Qual porta?

- A direita.

James pousou seus lábios nos ela enquanto a amparava com um dos braços e abria a porta com a mão livre.

Oh, sim. Exatamente como ele havia imaginado. Uma cama de ferro batido com uma coberta branca, almofadas de veludo vermelho espalhadas sobre ela. E, no alto, cortinas finas e transparentes.

Ele a deitou na cama e puxou as cortinas. Estavam dispostas de modo que houvesse luz suficiente para se ver, mas ele queria mais. Era a primeira vez que a explo­rava e desejava ver cada expressão da face de Lily. Queria ver o que a faria contorcer-se, suspirar, o que a faria cair em seus braços.

E a luz de vela seria perfeita. Nada berrante, como se ela estivesse numa vitrine, mas o suficiente para dar o visual que ele precisava. Perto da cama, havia um casti­çal de ferro batido. Absolutamente perfeito.

- Fósforos?

Sem comentários, ela entregou-lhe uma caixa de fós­foros que tirou da gaveta ao lado. O suporte para velas era perfurado de estrelas que deixavam a luz passar.

Estrelas.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou, atento ao modo como ela abria os lábios para recebê-lo. Mas ela estava usando muitas roupas para o gosto dele. Desejava pele contra pele. Mudou então de posição, deitando-se de costas e trazendo Lily para cima dele. Melhor assim. Seus dedos tatearam o vestido sedoso até encontrar um zíper. Ele a despiu, suave e gentilmente. Era a vez dele de deslizar os dedos sobre a pele nua dela, e explorou suas costas.

Precisou de alguma artimanha, mas conseguiu remo­ver o vestido sem provocar nenhum estrago e sem permi­tir que ela escapasse a seus braços. E acariciou a pele macia desnuda.

Oh, céus. Ela usava um sutiã de renda negra, combi­nando com as calcinhas. E meias com bordas rendadas. O sonho de todo homem. O sonho dele.

Então sentiu os músculos dela ficarem tensos.

Moveu-se ligeiramente de forma a ver melhor o rosto dela.

- O que está errado?

- Estou praticamente nua e você... cheio de roupas. - Ele a beijou na ponta do nariz.

- E isso é um problema?

-Sim

Ele reconheceu a chama do desejo nos olhos dela. O mesmo desejo percorria descontrolado por todo o seu corpo.

- O que sugere?

Aquele sorriso brincalhão e provocante mostrou a Lily outro James, a quem ela queria conhecer melhor. Conforme fosse sua reação, poderia aproximá-lo ou afastá-lo. Ela arriscou:

- Você poderia fazer um strip-tease.

- Strip-tease - repetiu ele.

E, então, levantou-se da cama. Afrouxou a gravata. Seda pura - ela pôde ver pelo modo como o tecido refle­tia a luz. Ele desfez o nó; ao ver os dedos em movimento, ela soube exatamente como seriam deslizando em sua pele. Habilidosos, primorosos. Mal podia esperar.

Ele pendurou a gravata no espelho giratório, e depois terminou o que ela iniciara, desabotoando o restante dos botões de sua camisa e desnudando um peito musculoso. Ele deixaria os artistas dos anos 50 no chinelo, pensou ela. E, com a camisa desalinhada, parecia incrivelmente ardente. E era todo dela.

Por aquela noite.

- Continue.

Ele pendurou a camisa sobre o espelho. O visual de suas costas era tão bom quanto a frente: sem uma cama­da de gordura, os músculos se destacavam sem que fos­sem super desenvolvidos. Ele agarrou o cós da calça.

Ela não despregou os olhos, enquanto ele abria o zíper, lentamente.

Como tinha pernas bonitas! Fortes. Bem delineadas. Aí estava um homem que ela adoraria vestir. Ficaria ma­ravilhoso num terno masculino pregueado. Ou como um juiz do século XVIII, com casaco vermelho e peruca lon­ga, calças justas amarradas no joelho e botas compridas de couro.

Ou ali, no seu quarto de dormir, usando somente shorts de jérsei. E acabando de despir sua calça, para ela.

Seria o clichê dos clichês, mas ela não resistiu, e lam­beu os beiços.

Não levou nem um milésimo de segundo e ele já esta­va junto dela, na cama. E a beijou. Lily correspondeu à exigência dele. Ela o queria. Naquele momento. Jamais sentira tamanha urgência. Tanta que era quase uma dor física. Acabaria implodindo de ansiedade.

Dessa vez, as barreiras entre eles eram mais tênues. Apenas a renda do sutiã friccionando eroticamente os mamilos tesos. Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo forte e rápido; era evidente que a desejava tanto quanto ela a ele.

Mas não estava sendo fácil para ela. Desde Amos. Embora soubesse que James tinha mais integridade na unha de seu dedo mindinho do que Amos em seu corpo inteiro, ela estava se entregando a um homem. E se desse errado?

Sentindo que a mente de Lily seqüestrara o coração, James se sentou, levando-a gentilmente com ele, de modo que ficaram face a face. Ele acariciou os lábios dela.

- Você ficou tensa. O que há?

- Eu... - Oh! Como ela podia explicar? Mas ele não a pressionou.

- Isso que está acontecendo entre mim e você não vai desaparecer. Não podemos parar senão iremos nos sen­tir mal. Desejando saber o que perdemos. E ficaremos malucos, até descobrirmos. Não te prometo um relacio­namento. Não estou em condições agora. Não vou men­tir para você, Lily. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Te­nho camisinha na minha maleta.

O sangue subiu nas faces de Lily. Ele acabara de dizer que não queria relacionamentos. Como estava car­regando uma camisinha? Ou ele estava pensando que ela seria assim tão fácil?

- Então você achava que era só estalar os dedos e eu estaria na sua cama?

- Achei que estava mais para você assoviar e eu vir correndo como um cachorrinho. Não faço disso um hábi­to. Não deixo ninguém me distrair dos meus objetivos. Mas você... - ele se inclinou e mordiscou o ombro dela. - Nunca foi como _se _algo fosse acontecer entre nós, a ques­tão era _quando _- ele murmurou essas palavras com a boca encostada à pele dela, a respiração fazendo cóce­gas. - E eu te quero tanto que chega a doer.

A mordiscada tocou uma parte sensível na lateral do pescoço de Lily, e ela se arqueou para trás, desejando que ele continuasse. Que seguisse mais ao sul. Que rela­xasse a tensão de seus seios. Que beijasse sua barriga e, por favor, uma longa e demorada lambida em seu clitóris, lá onde ela mais precisava.

Ele desceu pela garganta e beijou a cavidade de sua clavícula. Isso a deixou querendo mais e mais. E ele se­guiu seu caminho, vagarosamente. O autocontrole dela estava em frangalhos, estava a ponto de começar a im­plorar para que a possuísse.

Ele a beijou no V formado pelos seus seios e aquele leve contato a fez arder.

- James, você está me enlouquecendo.

- Estou por inteiro com você, creia-me. - Olhava di­reto nos olhos dela. As pupilas enormes e escuras, bordejadas por uma íris da cor de nuvens tempestuosas. -Quero beijar você inteira. Lentamente. Cada centímetro. E então repetir tudo novamente até que esteja ardendo de desejo, e então... - O orgulho dela ruiu.

- Faça isso, por favor. Faça isso... - Ele desenganchou o sutiã. E o deixou cair no chão. Abarcou os seios com as mãos, esfregando os mamilos já endurecidos. Colocou um deles dentro da boca. E sugou-o até que as mãos dela agarrassem seus cabelos e ela projetasse e rebolasse seus quadris contra os dele. O tem­po de fala coerente já havia passado, e ela precisava dele desesperadamente dentro dela, ou iria morrer.

Ele beijou todo o caminho de volta até a sua orelha e sussurrou:

- Vou fazer você ver estrelas, Lily. - Ele escorregou um dedo sob a borda rendada da meia e ela estremeceu. Oh, por favor, por favor, que os dedos dele se movessem. Um pouco mais para cima. Ela incli­nou o quadril, convidando-o.

Ele desenganchou a liga e desenrolou a meia perna abaixo. Lentamente. Lambeu a cavidade sob o tornozelo e seguiu a trilha até a parte de trás de seu joelho. Desde quando aquela era uma zona erógena? Mas James queria deixá-la arrepiada, implorando por mais. Estava sendo tão lento que ela iria entrar em combustão espontânea.

E ele prosseguiu seu caminho pelas partes internas das coxas de Lily até que ela estivesse quase sem fôle­go, precisando desesperadamente sentir a boca de James em seu doce recanto secreto.

Mas, em seguida, ele se ocupou da outra meia. Enrolando-a para baixo, com a respiração colada na coxa de Lily. Ela estava a ponto de gritar.

Ele acabou de remover a meia.

Ela estava agora somente com as calcinhas rendadas e ele de shorts de jérsei.

Quites. Equiparados. Um casal.

- Fale - convidou ele baixinho.

- Eu quero você. - Um estremecimento a percorreu.

- Fale - as mãos desceram pelo abdome dela e sob a beira da calcinha. Tão perto, tão distante. Ela não podia mais suportar. Sentia seu sexo se aquecer, palpitar. Ela queria que ele a tocasse. Um contato bem mais íntimo.

- Quero você dentro de mim, oh, _agora, _James.

Quando ele não se moveu e não disse nada, ela abriu os olhos, em pânico. E o viu sorrir.

- Melhor assim, Lily. Quero que você me veja. E quero ver você. Quero ver tudo o que você está sentindo através desses olhos esmeraldas.

E tirou as calcinhas dela, dolorosamente devagar. Ela estava nua, sem barreiras, sem segredos.

- Você é tão linda, Lily, que chega a doer. Fico sem fôlego.

Depois foi a vez de ela ficar sem fôlego, quando ele se levantou, pegou a camisinha em sua maleta e tirou os shorts.

Quando ele retornou para a cama, Lily parou de pen­sar. Aprendeu como e onde ele gostava de ser tocado. Como fazê-lo gemer de prazer. Aos pouquinhos, ela foi ficando mais atrevida. Acariciou-o e o provocou com sua língua até que ele estivesse tremendo e ansiando por ela.

- Agora? - perguntou ele mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Ela estava deitada e James por cima dela.

- Agora - disse, afundando nas almofadas e fechan­do os olhos.

Quando ele não se moveu, ela abriu os olhos:

- O que foi?

- Já te disse, quero ver os teus olhos. É a primeira vez que estou te possuindo. Quero que veja que sou _eu _a entrar em você.

- Oh, sim.

Lily quase gozou quando ele entrou nela. Jamais ha­via se sentido tão exposta. Ela sabia que seus olhos reve­lavam tudo, cada instante de prazer que sentia em cada golpe dele dentro dela. E também pôde ver o prazer nos olhos dele.

Sexo com Amos fora bom, mas não tinha comparação com o que estava vivendo naquele momento. James era passional com P maiúsculo. Ele a levaria até os seus limi­tes, e além deles.

As mãos dele levantaram as coxas dela com pressa de que ela o envolvesse.

- Deus do céu! Mais! - pediu ela.

E ele deu tudo. Prometera que ela veria estrelas.

E foi exatamente isso o que ela viu quando atingiu o clímax.

Mais tarde, Lily estava aninhada nos braços de James. Não precisavam falar; só ficar juntos já era o suficiente. Tinham acabado de fazer amor. Será que James esperava ficar a noite toda?

Quando fora a última vez que passara uma noite intei­ra com um homem?

Fora com Amos, que mentira a ela e arruinara a sua vida. Sentiu-se invadida pelo pânico.

- Está ficando tarde - disse.

- Esse é o seu jeito de me mandar embora?

- Preciso trabalhar amanhã.

- Eu também. - Ele trabalhava aos sábados? Na semana passada não tinha trabalhado. Talvez somente por estar preocupado com Daisy.

A pergunta devia estar escrita na sua testa, porque ele explicou:

- Estou no meio de um grande caso. Preciso trabalhar nele.

- Então vai precisar dormir.

Ela não estava pronta para passar a noite toda com ele.

- James, não estamos tendo um relacionamento.

- Entendido. Tampouco é um caso de uma noite só.

- Então o que poderá ser?

- Vamos deixar acontecer para ver como fica. Vamos manter isso somente entre nós.

- Então agora serei seu segredinho obsceno?

- Não. - Ele lhe roubou um beijo. - É que não tem nada a ver com mais ninguém. Lily, não posso lhe prometer que vai durar para sempre. Eu disse isso desde o come­ço, e nada mudou. Mas também não quero que acabe.

Ela também não queria que acabasse. Mas precisava ser sensata. Não se deixaria envolver.

- Eu... - droga, como colocar isso em palavras?

- Você quer que eu vá embora - disse ele com um beijinho.

- Sim. Não. Sim.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também. Estamos presos entre nossas cabeças e nossos corações. Mas você vai trabalhar amanhã. É melhor descansar um pouco.

Ele se levantou e, quando ela se preparou para segui-lo, ele disse:

- Não se mova! Você está tão bonita! Como um rati­nho selvagem! - Ela fez uma careta. E ele riu. - Sabia que os ratinhos selvagens têm olhos verdes?

- Como sabe tudo isso?

- Coisa de homem. Trivialidades. - Ela riu bastante.

- Aposto como você compete com essas coisas.

- _Ohh! - _Ele fez uma cara como se estivesse ferido de morte. - Você sabia que durante toda a sua vida você come acidentalmente oito aranhas?

- Que nojo! - Ela não teria adivinhado essa veia humorística de James. E que era detentor de um sorriso tra­vesso de garoto.

Quando ele terminou, deu-lhe um beijinho rápido.

- Tenha bons sonhos.

_Certamente._ Pensou Lily aconchegando-se sob o edredom. Não se lembrava de já ter se sentido tão bem as­sim alguma vez na vida.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- __Está ocupada esta noite? – James perguntou afinal._

_- Não tenho certeza._

_Isso queria dizer que sim, ela estava, mas será que também ela não queria parecer ansiosa?_

_- Se estiver livre, talvez queira jantar comigo, no meu apartamento."_


	9. Chapter 9

Heeey geente,

Que bom que vocês gostaram do capitulo. Aiii, eu fiquei tão feliz lendo os comentarios.. mas eu não vô poder responder eles agora. ¬¬'

Na verdade eu só tô postando o capitulo agora porque eu tô na casa da minha prima e vai ser a ultima vez que eu vô entrar na internet até o natal, eu acho... mas eu adorei todos os comentarios que eu já recebi e adorei todos eles. *-*

Muito obrigada por vocês lerem, e Feliz Natal pra todos se eu não conseguir entrar antes. (:

Um beijo.

Luisa

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_- Você quer que eu vá embora - disse ele com um beijinho._

_- Sim. Não. Sim._

_Ele sorriu."_

**CAPITULO NOVE**

Uma vez só foi pouco, pensou James, tamborilando com os dedos a borda de sua escrivaninha. Estava dando tudo errado. Há três horas estava sentado à escrivaninha e não fizera absolutamente nada. Apenas se lembrava de Lily e de seu perfume. Nem mesmo uma ducha de água fria o tinha feito concentrar-se. Nem mesmo uma xícara de café forte. Se telefonasse agora, ela pensaria que ele estava apaixonado. E, se não telefonasse, não conseguiria fazer absolutamente nada e estragaria o resto do dia.

Aflito consigo mesmo por deixar seu coração ignorar sua mente, ele ligou para o celular.

- Alô, Lily.

- James.

Ela soava cautelosa como uma gata. Não a culpava, afinal ele mesmo se sentia assim. E agora? Perguntar se ela havia dormido? Ele odiava sentir-se como um adoles­cente desajeitado. Estava com trinta e dois anos! Não deveria ter tanta importância se ela não o quisesse. Mas tinha. E isso o aborrecia pois demonstrava que ele não estava no controle. E James Potter sempre estava no controle.

_- _Está ocupada esta noite? - perguntou afinal.

- Não tenho certeza.

Isso queria dizer que sim, ela estava, mas será que também ela não queria parecer ansiosa?

- Se estiver livre, talvez queira jantar comigo, no meu apartamento.

Pausa.

Só quando ela respondeu foi que James percebeu que sua respiração estava suspensa.

- A que horas?

- Posso apanhá-la às oito?

- Ok. Espero então.

Não era um relacionamento. Não era um caso de uma noite. Lily não tinha a menor idéia no que ia dar. Se pudesse ser um pouco sensata, teria dito não.

Mas ele falou em jantar. E no apartamento dele. Ele cozinhava bem. Depois de um dia de trabalho ainda ir para a cozinha, bagunçar tudo... e depois, ela estava curio­sa para saber como seria o espaço particular de James. Daria alguma pista sobre a sua personalidade?

A quem ela estava tentando enganar? Ela queria vê-lo. O jantar não seria só um jantar. E mesmo que sua mente estivesse lhe dizendo que aquilo era uma estupi­dez, seu coração sapateava a dança da vitória.

Às oito em ponto, James apertou o interfone.

- Já estou descendo.

Ela quase esquecera como ele era bem-apessoado. Olhos castanhos acinzentados da cor da tempestade, boca que pro­metia paixão.

Seu homem. A esse pensamento, sentiu um nó no es­tômago. A cabeça lembrou-lhe: _temporariamente._

Desse modo, ela o cumprimentou fria e formalmente.

- Obrigada por me convidar para jantar.

- É um prazer. - A resposta fora igualmente fria e formal.

O prédio de apartamentos era moderno, mas combi­nava com os prédios antigos à volta. Lily pôde entender por que James comprara um apartamento ali. E não ficou surpresa por ser a cobertura. Ele _tinha _de ser o dono do melhor apartamento.

Ao entrarem, ele a apresentou:

- Cozinha. - Era um cômodo separado. Imaculada, cada superfície brilhava. Desenhos de Daisy estavam pregados na porta da geladeira.

- O banheiro.

Simples e funcional. Masculino.

Ele pulou uma porta. Ela presumiu que ali fosse o quarto de dormir.

_Um lugar que ela poderia ver mais tarde. _Só de pensar isso, a pulsação bateu mais forte.

- Sala de estar.

Linda. Não a decoração, completamente neutra, mas a vista enorme da cidade. E mais interessante: duas por­tas. Por que uma cobertura teria duas portas envidraçadas na sala?

- Balcão - ele disse apontando para uma delas. - E terraço - apontou, outra.

- Posso ver?

- Claro.

Ele destrancou a porta que levava ao terraço. Surpresa e maravilhada, Lily viu vasos de flores por toda a parte. Vasos grandes de barro abrigavam a trepa­deira de ervilha-de-cheiro que subia por uma estrutura aramada em forma de pirâmide. As flores perfumavam o ar. Uma gamela de barro com ervas, onde ela reconhe­ceu manjericão, norteia, alecrim e salsinha lisa. E vários vasos esmaltados de azul com gerânios.

Ela não esperava nada parecido.

- Uau!

Ele sorriu.

- Que vantagem há em ter um terraço se não fizer um bom uso dele?

Ele fazia. Além de as plantas estarem todas muito bem cuidadas, havia uma cadeira e uma mesa no meio do ter­raço.

- Você se senta aqui depois do trabalho?

- E durante também - ele admitiu - no verão.

Ah, sim. O equipamento de computador dele não ne­cessitava de fios, tomadas ou linha telefônica.

- Vou lhe arranjar uma bebida. Prefere vinho?

- Branco, por favor.

Falavam como estranhos. Quem diria que a noite pas­sada tinham esfregado seus corpos nus?

- Vou trazer. - E desapareceu.

Ela vagou pela sala de estar. Não havia nada que mostrasse sua personalidade anão ser os retratos sobre a lareira. Um de Daisy em um gramado, segurando uma flor; um dos pais dele; um de Sara rindo e outro de Sara com os três irmãos.

Em um canto, havia uma mesa com o laptop. Uma estante ao lado continha livros jurídicos, como ela espera­va, mas também abrigava uma mistura de literatura clás­sica e romances históricos. Um aparelho de som caríssi­mo e uma televisão de tela de plasma.

- Os meninos e seus brinquedos, heim? - disse James, retornando com dois copos de vinho.

Ela provou o vinho. Para começar, a temperatura es­tava exata. E excelente. Provavelmente era de uma sa­fra antiga, pois James estava claramente acostumado ao que havia de melhor. Mas ele não apreciava estar osten­tando ou sendo exibicionista. Embora o apartamento fos­se caro e a decoração um luxo, o jardim no terraço pro­vava isso. Era o espaço particular dele. Seu pequeno pe­daço de verde na cidade. E ele a convidara aquela noite. Para o seu mundo particular. De algum modo, ela adivi­nhava que ele não costumava convidar pessoas com fre­qüência.

O jantar foi fabuloso. Uma sopa fria de verão com pãezinhos integrais crocantes. Uma salada de inspiração mexicana com abacate, feijão-roxinho, arroz e pimentões, com um molho frio de limão. E framboesas servidas com creme _brülée_. Café saboroso e escuro; e os mais diferen­tes chocolates que ela já provara.

- Não me diga que foi você mesmo quem fez esses chocolates!

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos peculiares.

- Não. Nem o pão. Tem uma excelente _delicatessen_ aqui pertinho.

Imediatamente ela observou que noventa por cento da refeição estava de fora.

- Você preparou todo o resto para mim?

- Eu também tenho de comer.

Mas ele não era vegetariano. E aquela refeição era. Ele deve ter tido um bocado de trabalho para deixá-la satisfeita.

- Obrigada.

Ele inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento.

Ela sentiu uma necessidade urgente de se levantar, caminhar até ele, sentar-se em seu colo e beijá-lo.

Mas, em vez disso, tomou um gole de café. Que des­ceu pelo caminho errado.

Em um segundo, James já estava a seu lado, dando tapinhas em suas costas. O que ele faria com qualquer pes­soa... exceto que era a ela que segurava. Contato físico. Dali, o passo natural foi Lily escorregar seus braços em volta dele e erguer sua boca enquanto ele descia a dele para um beijo.

Ela precisava retomar o controle. De si mesma. E te­ria feito isso se ele tivesse parado de beijá-la...

Ohhh, ela se recostou nos travesseiros macios.

Na cama de James.

Eles estavam no quarto de dormir dele.

- Como chegamos até aqui? - perguntou ela. Não conseguia sequer lembrar-se de ter deixado a sala.

- Andando, eu acho.

- Isso não devia acontecer. Nós não estamos tendo um relacionamento.

Ele riu.

- Eu também não queria um relacionamento, mas agora está fora do nosso controle.

_Nosso _controle, observou ela. Então, ele também es­tava completamente alucinado.

Lençóis macios contra a pele nua e o corpo quente de James, pressionado contra o dela. Tão perto, porém não o suficiente. Ela queria mais. Queria sentir-se tão bem como ele a fizera sentir-se na noite anterior. Queria a emoção de saber que aquele homem, orgulhoso e competente, podia perder o controle em seus braços.

E finalmente ele a penetrou. Como era bom! A cada impulso, ele a deixava mais e mais próxima do clímax. Ao gozar, ela chamou ofegante por ele e sentiu que o corpo dele estremeceu em resposta.

James deitou-se de costas e trouxe a cabeça de Lily para deitar em seu peito. Era engraçado como simples­mente estar deitada com ele a fazia sentir-se bem. Segu­ra e protegida.

Mas pertenciam a mundos diversos. O estilo de vida de James não era o dela. Precisavam parar naquele mo­mento, enquanto ainda seria fácil. Mas a verdade é que Lily tinha a sensação de que já era tarde.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Eu acho - disse James - que é hora de eu ir para casa, antes que eu diga algo do qual iremos nos arrepender._

_Ele se vestiu em silêncio. E não a beijou antes de par­tir. Lily não fez nada para impedi-lo. Magoada por ele sequer ter discutido o assunto e ter menosprezado seus pontos de vista. "_


	10. Chapter 10

Heeey gente. (:

Como foram de natal ?!

Huum.. você comentaram tão pouquinho no ultimo capitulo que eu desanimei de posta os dois capítulos que eu ia postar hoje pra compensar o tempo que eu não posteii.

Os comentários de vocês são muito importante, então, por favor, não me abandonem..

Eu to indo viajar pro interior aqui de Minas hoje, porque eu vou passar ano novo com o meu pai.. mas eu acho que lá tem internet e eu to levando o próximo capitulo..

Dia 4 é o meu aniversario, e eu quero comentários de presente eiim. ;)

Uhsauasuhsa

Umm beijo Geente, Feliz ano novo pra vocês.

Luisa.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários o capitulo 8, e como já ta quase na hora do meu ônibus e eu nem arrumei minha mala ainda eu não vou poder responder os comentários hoje..

Obrigada à:

Maga do 4, Raquel Cullen, Maria Lua, Lika Slytherin, Daniela, -Lanaaa, Thaty, Ly Anne Black e Nine Potter (Ow, fiquei tranqüila, eu não faria uma fic que não fosse L/T ;])

Que comentaram no capitulo 8.

E à:

Thaty, Maria Lua e Daniela

Que comentaram no 9.

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_- Isso não devia acontecer. Nós não estamos tendo um relacionamento._

_Ele riu._

_- Eu também não queria um relacionamento, mas agora está fora do nosso controle._

_Nosso __controle, observou ela. Então, ele também es­tava completamente alucinado."_

**CAPITULO DEZ**

Um mês. Já se encontrava com Lily há um mês, e o desejo não havia diminuído. Ela era tão diferente de qual­quer outra mulher que conhecera... ela o apresentara a coisas novas como os cantores populares dos anos 50, um restaurante vegetariano em Whitechapel e aquela memorável quinta-feira quando foram ao mercado Birmingham de coisas usadas para que ela renovasse o es­toque de sua barraca. Haviam partido ao raiar da ma­drugada e ela o informou exatamente para o que olhar. Ele então descobriu como era divertido negociar pechin­chas.

Especialmente quando encontrou um conjunto de bo­tões de baquelita a um ótimo preço.

- Podem ser de plástico - disse Lily.

- Acho que não. O vendedor disse que eram de ba­quelita.

- _Disse. _A palavra "provavelmente" estava junto?

- Não. Mas então é uma infração a...

Ela colocou o dedo nos lábios dele.

- Hoje você não é advogado. É negociante de merca­do. E precisa fazer um teste rápido e interessante para ter certeza do que está comprando.

Ele mordicou o dedo dela.

- Rápido e interessante, heim?

Ela ficou vermelha e ele sorriu; adorava o modo como tinha a capacidade de deixá-la enrubescida.

Ela assumiu um tom professoral. Outra coisa que ele adorava. Lily era apaixonada por seu trabalho.

- Baquelita. Olhe e aprenda. - Deu pancadinhas num dos botões. - Ok, tem um som grave. Bom sinal - testou o peso com a mão. - Mmm, pesado e mais denso do que o plástico. Você pode estar certo.

- Eu estou - insistiu James.

- Teste da fricção.

- Fricção. – A palavra levantou toda a sorte de proba­bilidades interessantes. Ela sabia disso, pois ficara nova­mente vermelha, indicando que sabia o tipo de fricção a que ele se referia.

- James, estou tentando lhe ensinar algo. - Ela esfregou o botão na bainha de seu vestido e depois cheirou. - Sim. Tem o cheiro.

- De quê?

- Ácido carbólico. Baquelita cheira assim quando aque­cida, e o plástico não. - Ela sorriu. - Você merece um prêmio por ter encontrado a melhor oferta do dia.

Ele a puxou pela curva do pescoço e perguntou junto à orelha dela.

- Qual?

Ela roubou um beijo.

- Nada que eu possa dar num espaço público, a menos que você queira ir parar num tribunal acusado de atentado ao pudor. Vamos ter de adiar até chegar em Camden.

Pela primeira vez desde a adolescência, ele não esta­va no controle. Ele se apaixonara pela mulher mais ina­dequada do mundo. Como sua madrinha, Natasha, Lily não se ajustaria a seu mundo. E se ele tornasse público o relacionamento de ambos, colocaria em risco tudo o que tivera tanto trabalho para construir.

Estava chegando a um ponto em que teria de fazer uma escolha. Sua carreira ou Lily. Exceto por saber que se sentiria miseravelmente triste sem qualquer um dos dois. Ele amava o seu trabalho. Fazer a real diferen­ça na vida das pessoas. Gostava de carregar uma tradi­ção familiar e desfraldar a bandeira por sua geração.

Mas ele também amava Lily. Amava sua vibração, sua independência e o modo como o fazia sentir-se. Ela não era a desmiolada que ele acreditara, mas também não se enquadrava no mundo conservador do qual ele fazia parte.

Droga. Sua vida estava se dividindo e de algum jeito ele teria de reunir as partes. Cabeça e coração. Deve­riam novamente seguir a mesma direção. Mas como?

Naquela noite, Lily estava aconchegada a James na cama.

- Quer me contar o que o está preocupando a noite toda?

- Não estou preocupado.

- James, você mal me dirigiu a palavra esta noite. É o trabalho?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Deixa pra lá.

- Nada que possa aborrecer minha linda cabecinha? - perguntou ela.

Ao perceber a ironia em sua voz, ele se sentou.

- Desde quando sou paternalista com você?

Ela olhou bem para ele. Poderia recitar algumas ve­zes, no passado, mas naquela época ele mal notava a exis­tência dela.

Evidente que ele sabia disso, pois pareceu culpado.

- Nunca desde que estivemos...

- Não nos vendo um ao outro - completou Lily. Ambos achávão que não estávamos vivendo um rela­cionamento com futuro. Ninguém mencionava a palavra amor. Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

- Tudo bem, retiro o que disse. Então, o que está errado?

Ele suspirou.

- Nada. Por que não me contou sobre o seu trabalho no museu?

- Isso não tem nada a ver.

- Você está fugindo da pergunta.

- Não estou no banco dos réus.

- Eu sei. Só estava perguntando. Daisy mostrou as suas vitrines no museu. Eu li o artigo que redigiu. É evi­dente que você ama o seu trabalho e tem um dom para explicar às pessoas. Fiquei fascinado com um texto no qual conta sobre a vida de um alfaiate na Londres vitoria­na. Aos doze anos como criado, executando tarefas hu­mildes durante dois anos e depois mais cinco anos como aprendiz. Ainda pior, os costureiros trabalhavam das seis da manhã à meia-noite para fazer três camisas ao dia.

- E recebiam dois centavos e meio por cada uma. E ainda tinham que comprar a linha - disse Lily. - As condições de trabalho eram aterrorizantes. Sete casas por camisa e, se não fizessem direito, não recebiam nada. Eles literalmente trabalhavam até os seus dedos estarem no osso.

Ele concordou.

- E as pessoas que compravam e usavam as roupas não sabiam das condições escravocratas e anti-higiêni­cas nas quais elas eram produzidas.

James entendia claramente. O que ela não esperava, considerando o que fazia para viver.

- Pelo que eu saiba, promotores não se preocupam com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele riu.

- Bem, na verdade, nem sempre atuo como promotor. Posso atuar nos dois lados de um caso.

- Aceitaria um caso se soubesse que a pessoa é cul­pada?

- Intelectualmente seria até um desafio, mas não, não aceitaria o caso. Estaria moralmente arruinado.

- Então nunca lutaria contra Golias?

- Não se Golias estivesse do lado certo. Pense bem, se alguém processasse uma escola dizendo ter escorre­gado no gelo enquanto carregava seu bebê...

- Mas a escola deveria manter os caminhos seguros.

- Lily, se estivesse levando Daisy em seus braços para a creche quando ela era um bebê. Você estaria atra­sada. Neve e gelo se acumulavam sob os seus pés. Você preferiria correr ou andar?

- Andar, é claro. Não é seguro correr no gelo. E eu usaria um carrinho de bebê, pois, se escorregasse, não deixaria o bebê cair.

- Exatamente. Nesse caso, a mulher tinha um recor­de de atrasos na escola. Ela escorregou porque estava correndo, a escola havia limpado adequadamente os ca­minhos. Mas ela não prestou atenção, desviou-se do caminho e escorregou. O bebê não sofreu nada. Ela tentou reclamar por ter se ferido nas costas. Mesmo depois do acidente, a mulher continuou chegando atrasada à escola e correndo ao longo do pátio.

- Talvez ela tivesse outra criança para entregar pri­meiro.

James olhou-a.

- Essa é uma das razões pelas quais as pessoas divi­dem a condução para a escola. Para evitar atrasos. Mas ela não era boa em planejar seu tempo e queria que ou­tros pagassem por isso. - Ele sorriu. - Tem certeza de que não é uma advogada disfarçada?

- Eu quase fui.

- Como assim? Quase foi? Foi a faculdade de direito na qual ingressou antes de cursar a escola de artes?

Maldição! O homem era esperto. Tinha uma boa me­mória. Ela mencionara algo, há séculos.

- Sim. Algumas matérias... - Ela interrompeu-se. As lembranças traziam infelicidade. Ela se esforçara para seguir o sonho de seu pai e ingressar na prática familiar. Mas detestava a advocacia. Iria fracassar. Ela não que­ria isso.

- Não era algo para mim - disse finalmente.

- De fato, o mundo da lei não é adequado a todos. Seus pais são advogados?

- Meu pai e meu irmão mais velho são. Minha mãe e meu irmão do meio são contadores.

- E você achou que deveria seguir os passos deles? - Ela aquiesceu. - Não há nada de errado nisso.

- Não há?

Sob o ponto de vista dela, havia bastante coisa errada. E essa era parte do problema com James.

- Não se pode viver o sonho de outra pessoa, James. Olhe para si mesmo. Está se afundando numa maratona ridícula para se igualar ao seu avô e ser um dos mais novos membros do Conselho de Advogados da Rainha. E por qual motivo? Por causa de alguma promessa feita quando ainda era menino?

- Não é esse o problema.

- Sim, é sim. Você está seguindo aquilo que a família inteira espera. Nunca quis ser professor de história ou capitão de um navio?

O maxilar de James endureceu.

- Não. Eu quis ser advogado, e eu sou um dos bons.

- Você teria sido bom em qualquer coisa que esco­lhesse. A sua voz é fabulosa. Poderia ser um astro em pelo menos uma dúzia de países, caso se tornasse um cantor.

- Eu não queria ser cantor ou astro internacional. Eu queria ser advogado.

- Queria mesmo? Ou foi alguma coisa que disseram quando você estava no seu carrinho de bebê? Jamezinho, herdou o nome do avô, retrato escarrado do velho, com­pelido a ser idêntico. É claro que ele será advogado e irá quebrar os mesmos recordes.

- Eu acho - disse James - que é hora de eu ir para casa, antes que eu diga algo do qual iremos nos arrepender.

Ele se vestiu em silêncio. E não a beijou antes de par­tir. Lily não fez nada para impedi-lo. Magoada por ele sequer ter discutido o assunto e ter menosprezado seus pontos de vista.

Quando aporta se fechou atrás dele, ela se sentou e abraçou os joelhos. Talvez tivesse acabado de solucionar o problema de ter James Potter em sua vida. Ou talvez tivesse cometido o maior erro de todos.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Lamento, não quis insultar você ou ferir o seu orgulho. – disse Lily à James no telefone._

_- Oh, além do mais, sou melindroso agora?_

_- Na verdade, para alguém cujos modos são impecá­veis, você não está aceitando minhas desculpas graciosa­mente. - Irritada, ela desligou."_


	11. Chapter 11

Heeey genteee. (:

Dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho mais que o normal neeh.

Sorry people. É que eu ando correndo um pouco.

Eu to na casa do meu pai, em montes claros.. aí quando eu entro na internet, eu fico pouquinho, pra não pega mal, sabe...

Maaas, aqui está o capitulo. :D

E eu tenho uma noticia... alias, duas..

Terça feira eu to voltando pra Belo Horizonte, e assim que eu chegar em casa eu vou começar a postar a outra fic que eu falei (Doce tentação, eu achoo. :P) e eu já tenho os dois primeiros capítulos dela digitados..

E essa semana, lendo alguns livros eu lii um que eu achei simplesmente perfeito.. nossa, até enquanto eu estava lendo eu imaginama como James e Lily. Então eu vou postar ela pra vocês também..

Aí vocês se perguntam.. será que ela nunca vai escrever uma fic dela não ?! aaah, eu ando com duas idéias que eu pretendo escreveer, uma eu já comecei e a outra ainda vou ver se começo por esses dias... maas não adianta, eu já comecei umas cinco fics.. eu sempre paro no meio. ¬¬

Ahusauhsauhuhsa

É, eu acho que eu nunca escrevi uma nota tão grande..

Obrigada pelos comentários gente, eu adorei. (:

Um beijo.

**Daniela **– Você vai se mudar pra cá ?! *-* e vai morar onde ?! vai me visitar lá em casa. :P uhsuhusah, huum, o James é burricido mesmo neeh, ooo homem estressado. Husuuhas, obrigada pelo comentário, beijo. (:

**Maria Lua** – eu sempre digo, ele deveria era parar de trabalhar e sair de férias com a Lilyy, haam.. :D Obrigada por comentar. Um beijo.

**Raquel Cullen**– Feliz 2009 pra você também, beem atrazado mas o que conta é a intenção neh.. um beijo. Espero que você goste do capítulo.

**Tahh Halliwell** – aaah, obrigada por comentar. Aaah Taah, eu comecei a ler aquela fic sua que a Lily trabalha na locadora, eu fiquei apaixonada com ela.. num abandona nãão. /carinha de abandono.. uhsauhsauhsa, huum, espero que você goste do capitulo. Um beijo.

**sophis** – Que bom que você gostou, obrigada por comentar; beijo. ;)

**Lika Slytherin** – Feliiz 2009. desculpa o atrazo mããs, o capitulo chegou, espero que você goste. Um beijo.

**Ly Anne Black**– oow, eu concordo totalmente, uai, o cara tava ficando obcecado.. tudo pra ele é porque ele é advogado, arrrg... ushsauhas, obrigada por comentar. Beijo. E obrigada pelos parabéns. (:

**Maga do 4** – aaah, feliz natal e feliz ano novo tambeem. Ushuha, éé eles não conseguem mesmo ficar muito tempo separados. Obrigada por comentar... um beijo.

**Cycy **– aaah, brigada pelos parabéns. . huum, você tava viajando ?! pra onde !? /intrometida. :P hsuauhsauas, e você tem um James ?! *-* ouuun... eu bem que quria. Mããs... Bem, obrigada por comentar. (: Beijo.

**No capitulo anterior:**

"_- Eu acho - disse James - que é hora de eu ir para casa, antes que eu diga algo do qual iremos nos arrepender._

_Ele se vestiu em silêncio. E não a beijou antes de par­tir. Lily não fez nada para impedi-lo. Magoada por ele sequer ter discutido o assunto e ter menosprezado seus pontos de vista._

_Quando aporta se fechou atrás dele, ela se sentou e abraçou os joelhos. Talvez tivesse acabado de solucionar o problema de ter James Potter em sua vida. Ou talvez tivesse cometido o maior erro de todos."_

**CAPITULO ONZE**

Na manhã seguinte, os olhos de Lily estavam pesa­dos. Ela arrumou a barraca como sempre, mas o entusi­asmo a abandonara. Sentia-se culpada a respeito de James.

Ao meio-dia, procurou um canto tranqüilo e telefonou.

No segundo toque:

- Potter.

- James, é Lily.

- Sim. - Voz gélida.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas por ontem à noite. Silêncio.

- Eu lamento.

Ela suspirou.

- Você não está facilitando as coisas.

- Não gosto de ser tratado como um debilóide. Como se eu não fosse capaz de fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse.

- Não? Como não? Eu só me tornei advogado porque isso me foi dito desde o berço. Fui condicionado, como os cães de Pavlov.

- O que eu quis dizer é que você é o tipo de pessoa que honra cada promessa que faz. Que coloca as necessida­des da família em primeiro lugar. Seria capaz de sacrificar os próprios sonhos se achasse que isso faria seu avô feliz.

- Ele morreu antes que eu pudesse convidá-lo a me ver no tribunal.

- Mas aposto que nesse dia você fez um brinde a ele. E seria contra o seu senso de honra desistir de tudo de­pois que ele morreu, mesmo que não quisesse ser advo­gado.

- Eu queria ser advogado, Lily. E ainda quero. Eu gosto do que faço para viver.

- Prender as pessoas.

- Quando elas merecem isso, sim. Lily, pense um pouco. Existem pessoas que estão desesperadas em bus­ca de uma vida melhor, vêm para cá nas condições mais apavorantes e perigosas, trabalham por bem menos do que o salário mínimo, e não reclamam, pois ao menos, trabalhando aqui, conseguem mandar alguma ajuda para as suas famílias. São vítimas das pessoas que as deviam estar ajudando.

- É com isso que está trabalhando agora? Imigração ilegal?

- Sim e não. É o caso de um chefe de quadrilha, mas não posso dizer mais nada.

Era óbvio que James lutava pelas vítimas de injustiça social. E era apaixonado pela causa. Acreditava estar fazendo o certo.

Talvez ela tivesse sido injusta com ele. Havia imputa­do a ele os mesmos defeitos dos advogados que haviam trabalhado na sua causa, e o confundido com as pessoas que encontrara quando estudara advocacia.

- Lamento, não quis insultar você ou ferir o seu orgulho.

- Oh, além do mais, sou melindroso agora?

- Na verdade, para alguém cujos modos são impecá­veis, você não está aceitando minhas desculpas graciosa­mente. - Irritada, ela desligou.

Logo depois, recebeu uma mensagem de texto.

_No seu apartamento às 19:30. Levarei o jantar. _

_Aceito. Obrigada. _Ela respondeu.

Como sempre, ele foi pontual.

- Você nunca é espontâneo? Nunca lhe ocorreu che­gar um pouco mais cedo ou mais tarde?

- Quando você chega atrasado, significa que está des­considerando o tempo da outra pessoa. Isso significa ser mal-educado e arrogante. E, se chega mais cedo, vai aca­bar esperando e desperdiçando o próprio tempo, ou pres­sionando a outra pessoa. De qualquer modo, essas não são as minhas definições para espontâneo.

- E qual é?

- Estava esperando você perguntar. Sua cozinha, por exemplo, é um lugar que me deixa muito espontâneo.

Sim, ela lembrou daquela noite.

- Então, vamos comer antes que esfrie?

Ele havia trazido comida tailandesa; ela dividiu em dois pratos e sentaram-se à mesinha.

- Então, você acha que as pessoas devem seguir seus sonhos? – Ela lhe perguntou.

- Sim, é melhor fazer algo que se ama, e fazer bem, do que fazer alguma coisa só para agradar alguém e nun­ca atingir seu potencial pleno.

- Então por que sua família foi tão dura com Sara a respeito da faculdade de artes?

- Porque, quando ela falou em cursar a faculdade de artes, pensamos que ela iria fazer o que sempre fizera: começar algo novo para depois ficar entediada e abandonar. E, quando nos convencemos de que ela estava fa­zendo algo que realmente amava, ela desistiu.

- Porque engravidou.

- Muitas pessoas conseguem estudar e cuidar de seus filhos. Ela poderia ao menos ter cursado meio período. Mas nem mesmo tentou. E agora não está se esforçando o bastante. Trabalhar na sua barraca é acomodação. Como todos os outros trabalhos que ela arranjou. Ela fica ao sabor dos ventos, e espera que aconteça o melhor. Tal­vez, quando Daisy começar a freqüentar a escola, ela decida voltar à faculdade.

Ela já havia retornado. Mas Lily prometera não con­tar nada e agora entendia o motivo: Sara queria provar a si mesma primeiro e depois a toda a família, já que todos compartilhavam a opinião de que ela não era persistente.

- Então acha que trabalhar numa barraca de mercado é acomodação. É isso o que pensa sobre mim?

- Depende. Se você ama o trabalho que desempenha no museu, então o trabalho na barraca pode ser visto como acomodação, por não conseguir um emprego de expedien­te integral como curadora, ou como consultora de figurino para novelas dramáticas. Ou o que for que realmente de­seja, então, sim, está desperdiçando sua paixão.

- Empregos de expediente integral como curadora de museu são muito difíceis de conseguir.

Especialmente com uma mancha em seu nome como a que possuía.

- E quanto a dar aulas?

- É a mesma questão.

E, novamente, o mesmo problema não mencionado.

- E como figurinista?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu não teria paciência com essas atrizes que se fa­zem de estrelas e também não quero fazer réplicas. Que­ro trabalhar com tecidos antigos verdadeiros. Aprendi muita coisa no museu. Trabalhei em roupas que, de outra forma, só teria visto na vitrine.

Ele a estava desafiando, da mesma forma como ela o havia desafiado na noite anterior. E ela então pôde enten­der por que ele se colocara na defensiva: ela também não gostava de ter de justificar suas escolhas.

- Mas eu também gosto da barraca. De ajudar as pes­soas a escolherem roupas que mostrem sua personalidade.

- Mas por que uma barraca no mercado, e não uma loja?

- Porque então eu teria de desistir do meu trabalho no museu. Ou empregar pessoas para trabalhar na loja, ou para escolher roupas no mercado de Birmingham por mim, e eu gosto de escolher meu estoque. Teria mais despesas e precisaria cobrar mais. Isso afastaria vários dos meus clientes regulares. E adoro a atmosfera do mercado. O mercado não é só um lugar brega e barato.

- Não me entenda mal. Quando digo que Sara está desperdiçando seu talento trabalhando numa barraca de mercado, isso não tem nada a ver com valores esnobes. Apenas creio que, se você não coloca paixão naquilo que faz, então está fazendo a coisa errada. E a vida é muito curta para se desperdiçar.

- Então não vamos mais desperdiçá-la. Vamos parar de brigar.

Ele abriu os braços.

- O ditado diz: "Faça amor, não faça guerra...".

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Preciso tomar um banho, sinto-me suja. _

_Ele ficou chocado._

_- Suja? Por minha causa?_

_- Não, não é você. É que eu... preciso de algum espaço. _

_Espaço? Ele não gostou de ouvir isso. Seria o começo do fim?_

_- Deixe-me tomar um banho e me vestir. Talvez eu consiga com mais facilidade se estiver vestida._

_(...)_

_- Sente-se aqui. - James a chamou. Ela se sentou distante._

_- Mas, por favor, não me toque, James._

_Ele se oferecera para ajudar a consertar. Mas Lily não tinha certeza de ser algo que pudesse ser consertado._

_- É Amos. Ele está de volta. _

_Ele franziu a testa. Amos?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Olá gente. (:

Desculpem o atraso a questão é que, eu não sei se vocês viram mas eu comecei a postar a outra fic (doce tentação) e isso fez com que o capitulo dessa aqui atrasasse. O que não vai mais acontecer porque eu terminei de adaptar a fic hoje. :D

Ah, os comentários de vocês me deixaram tão feliz. E sim, a historia do que o Amos fez com a Lily será esclarecida neste capitulo.

Não vou responder os comentários hoje porque minha mãe quer usar o computador aqui e como, eu acho que vocês preferem o capitulo hoje sem as respostas do que amanhã com as respostas eu to atualizando hoje.

Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e não esqueçam de dar uma passadinha lá na Doce Tentação.. ela é mais ou menos no mesmo estilo dessa aqui mais eu acho a historia dela mais bonitinha.

Um beijo.

Luisa

**CAPITULO DOZE**

Duas semanas mais tarde, Lily folheava um jornal quan­do seus olhos foram apanhados por uma manchete: EMPRESÁRIA LOCAL NEGA FRAUDE.

Lembrou-se de já ter visto manchetes daquele tipo.

VENDEDORA DE MERCADO EM GOLPE DE FRAUDE. CURADORA ACUSADA DE NEGOCIAR MERCADORIAS ROUBADAS.

As manchetes referiam-se ao seu nome: Lily Evans. Claro que eles tiveram o cuidado de dizer que ela era "acusada" não que tivesse feito mesmo. Então, ela não teve como recorrer depois.

Será que acontecera a mesma coisa com essa mu­lher? Por pura ingenuidade, um simples desejo de ajudar alguém? O amor da sua vida?

Lily tremeu só de pensar e estava a ponto de virar a página quando viu de relance um nome: _Amos Diggory. _Não. Não poderia ser.

Ela aproximou os olhos e a cólera invadiu todo o seu ser. Amos Diggory, vinte e nove anos de idade. Web designer. Horrorizado em descobrir que sua noiva estava negociando componentes de computador roubados, atra­vés da loja dela.

Web designer, hem? Antes, era estilista de jóias. Mas todo o resto... Ela acabava de apostar que ele havia sugado tudo dessa pobre mulher como havia feito com ela.

- Preciso ajudar um amigo que está passando por um mau pedaço, preciso levantar um dinheiro rápido.

E ela ficara ansiosa por ajudar. Qualquer amigo de seu noivo era amigo dela. Vendera peças que acreditava serem usadas e é claro que adiantara o dinheiro ao amigo de Amos. Porque, sendo amigo de Amos, era perfeita­mente sincero.

Tola.

E Amos, o vigarista, teve sucesso. Novamente. Ele estava tão convencido de que era invencível que nem se importava de usar um nome falso.

Deus! Por que eles não olhavam os registros do tribu­nal? Ela apostava que ele havia feito o mesmo com outras mulheres, em outras cidades. De algum modo, ela precisa­va entrar em contato com essa mulher. Contar o que havia acontecido. Dizer que fizesse uma corrida aos bancos para verificar o que Amos tinha feito em nome dela. Dizer que arranjasse algum tipo de proteção, pois Lily bem lembra­va o que viera em seguida: a desordem, a surra, a dor.

O sentimento amargo e aflito de ter sido traída. Por alguém em quem ela havia sido ingênua o bastante para acreditar.

E então sentir que tinha sido tudo culpa sua. Que ha­via merecido isso. Aversão a si própria. A vergonha, que jamais fora integralmente embora.

Alguns telefonemas depois e ela não avançara em nada. Na loja de computadores disseram que não seria possível fazer contato e se recusaram a passar um reca­do. Os tribunais não ajudaram, muito menos o jornal. Não podiam revelar detalhes. Não podiam passar mensagem. E depois o jornal começou a fazer perguntas embaraço­sas que ela não queria responder.

Havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudar: James.

Mas isso significaria ter de contar tudo a ele. E, se ele soubesse o quão fraca e incompetente ela fora, a despre­zaria. Isso, ela não queria. Mas não podia ficar sentada vendo as piores partes de seu passado se repetirem com outra pessoa.

Lily estava quieta. Quieta demais, pensou James. Ela mal havia sorrido a noite toda.

- O que há?

- Nada.

Ele não acreditou, mas decidiu não insistir, até que ela estivesse pronta para falar. E, quando fizeram amor na­quela noite, percebeu que ela chorava. Ele a abraçou com força e afagou seus cabelos ruivos.

- Diga-me o que aconteceu, querida. Diga-me o que está errado. Talvez... eu possa ajudar a consertar, seja qual for o problema. - Ele começou a se dar conta de como ela era importante para ele.

Ela estremeceu.

- Eu... preciso me vestir. E você também.

- Por quê?

- Preciso tomar um banho, sinto-me suja.

Ele ficou chocado.

- Suja? Por minha causa?

- Não, não é você. É que eu... preciso de algum espaço.

Espaço? Ele não gostou de ouvir isso. Seria o começo do fim?

- Deixe-me tomar um banho e me vestir. Talvez eu consiga com mais facilidade se estiver vestida.

Por que ela se sentia suja? E o que seria mais fácil se estivesse vestida? Porém, se a pressionasse naquele mo­mento, ela não agüentaria.

- Você sabe onde ficam as toalhas. Pegue o que pre­cisar. Vou fazer uma bebida para nós, está bem?

- Obrigada.

Enquanto ela tomava um banho, ele se vestiu rapida­mente e preparou para ela uma caneca de chocolate quen­te e, para ele, uma caneca de café expresso. Sentou-se no sofá e esperou.

Quando ela entrou na sala, os olhos estavam verme­lhos. Ela estivera chorando. James precisou se controlar.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas quando ela viu a caneca de chocolate quente.

- Sente-se aqui. – James a chamou. Ela se sentou distante.

- Mas, por favor, não me toque, James.

Ele se oferecera para ajudar a consertar. Mas Lily não tinha certeza de ser algo que pudesse ser consertado.

- É Amos. Ele está de volta.

Ele franziu a testa. Amos?

- Aquele que... - Oh, como ela estivera cega, como fora boba de pensar que Amos poderia ser o homem de sua vida. - Do meu julgamento - disse.

- Hã hã. O que aconteceu então?

- Eu o conheci na faculdade.

Ela o conhecera e nem bem completara uma semana já estava na cama com ele. Oh, céus. A mesma coisa que fizera com James. Bem, isso se ignorasse o fato de que conhecera James, mas não gostara dele durante alguns bons anos. Ela estava cometendo o mesmo engano novamen­te. Ela não aprendera _nada!_

Ela esforçou-se por se acalmar e relatar os fatos.

- O nome dele era Amos Diggory. Era dois anos mais velho do que eu e estava no último ano da faculdade quando eu come­cei a namorá-lo. Era estilista de jóias. Um bom estilista. Tirou um di­ploma brilhante; trabalhou em um estúdio por um ano e depois seguiu por conta própria. Mas entrou em dificul­dades financeiras. Foi enganado por clientes, pessoas que não pagavam e cujos cheques não compensavam.

Mentiras. Tudo mentira. Com exceção do diploma. Se tivesse seguido um bom caminho, Amos poderia estar bem. Mas havia escolhido roubar ingênuos como Lily.

- Nessa época, eu me graduei e consegui o trabalho no museu. Uma vez por semana e temporário. Mas havia a chance de ser permanente e de conseguir mais horas. Embora não fosse o suficiente, precisava de outro traba­lho para completar a renda. Meus pais e meus irmãos disseram que me sustentariam. Mas eu não iria viver à custa deles. Então comecei a trabalhar no mercado, na barraca de outra pessoa. - Ela se lembrou do que James havia falado sobre acomodação; precisava que ele en­tendesse que ela amava o seu trabalho assim como ela havia entendido que ele amava o dele.

- Seria somente para preencher uma lacuna. Mas descobri que era o trabalho perfeito para mim. Quando minha amiga se mudou para a Austrália, fiquei com o es­toque e a barraca dela. Ao mesmo tempo, fui contratada pelo museu. De novo, em uma vez por semana. Mas eu gosto de fazer um pouco de cada coisa.

Ele concordou em silêncio.

Se ao menos ela pudesse ler seus olhos. Ele a despre­zava ou tinha simpatia por ela? Melhor deixar os senti­mentos fora disso, senão não conseguiria contar o resto.

- Amos estava completamente falido. Pediu-me para alugar um canto da minha barraca. Ele era meu namora­do. Meu noivo. Iríamos nos casar. Como poderia pensar em cobrar por um canto na minha barraca? Então, colo­quei as coisas dele e as vendi. Como trabalho com roupas antigas, Amos não me pediu para vender suas peças mo­dernas. Entregou-me algumas peças feitas a partir de jóias antigas desfeitas. E fui tola, ingênua. Simplesmente não me ocorreu que elas pudessem ser roubadas. Que aquele era um modo de "esquentar" aquelas peças. Desfazer, recompor e vender. Eu jamais faria algo assim, então achei que ninguém mais faria.

Meu Deus, como ela se deixara cegar pelo amor!

- Sim, negociei mercadorias roubadas. Eu as vendi. Mas não foi deliberadamente. Eu realmente acreditava que elas pertenciam a Amos. Que ele comprara o mate­rial e as fizera. Se tivesse uma remota idéia do que ele estava fazendo, eu o teria impedido. Evidente que o com­promisso terminou. Não que tivesse a chance de dizer. Na época ele desapareceu. Depois de limpar nossa conta bancária conjunta, até o limite do crédito especial. Não pude fazer nada. A conta era conjunta. Ele era meu noivo.

- Você não foi a primeira. Acontece com maridos e esposas também - disse James secamente.

- Não teria sido tão ruim se ele apenas tivesse levado meu dinheiro. Mas ele também fez uma hipoteca em meu nome. Forjou minha assinatura, mas não pude provar. O financista jurou cegamente que eu havia assinado tudo na frente dele, mesmo que eu jamais o tivesse visto. E, quan­do eu vi a promissória, parecia direitinho com minha assi­natura.

- Então, o financista estava mentindo? Ou Amos con­seguiu que assinasse os papéis pensando que assinava outra coisa?

- Não. Muito mais humilhante do que isso. Um dos amigos dele me contou que Amos estava saindo com outra mulher. A outra se parecia comigo, então tudo o que teve de fazer foi se vestir como eu e ir com Amos até o financis­ta e deixar que Amos acertasse tudo, de modo que ele não poderia diferenciar nossas vozes. Ela praticou minha assi­natura. Amos teve acesso a todas as promissórias e foi fácil fazer de conta que fora eu a assinar os papéis.

James estava bem sério.

- Isso é fraude. Logro. Você não o processou?

- Tentei, mas o advogado dele disse que eu estava tentando escapar das minhas dívidas jogando a culpa em Amos.

- Você tinha uma testemunha. Alguém que sabia o que Amos havia feito.

- Ele não iria testemunhar. Não desejaria ter seus pró­prios negócios escusos expostos.

- Seu advogado devia ter sido capaz de provar a ver­dade.

- Como? A outra namorada de Amos desapareceu. Não podíamos intimá-la porque não sabíamos onde ela estava. O amigo dele não me fornecia mais detalhes. Amos declarou que se relacionava apenas comigo e que es­tava chocado com o caso do julgamento e que iria se livrar de mim, pois não podia lidar com todo esse escân­dalo. Apalavra dele contra a minha. Amos tinha uma apa­rência honesta. Eu acreditei nele e, infelizmente, o juiz e o júri também.

- Lily. Isso é terrível. É zombar da justiça. Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- O advogado dele era melhor do que o meu.

- Algo mais?

Ele parecia estar chocado, mas não surpreso.

- Sim. Ele pegou dinheiro emprestado com um agiota. E deu meu endereço. Depois não honrou as dívidas e desapareceu. Então, eles vieram à minha casa e levaram o que lhes era devido em mercadorias. E acrescentaram uma advertência.

- Que tipo de advertência? - quis saber James.

- Quebraram algumas coisas. - Inclusive uma de suas costelas. Mas isso, ela não iria contar.

- Você não chamou a polícia?

- Sem testemunhas, o que eu poderia fazer?

- Tirar impressões digitais, para começar.

- De nada adiantaria quando as pessoas usam luvas. Luvas com soqueiras de metal.

Ele ficou imóvel.

- Soqueiras de metal. Foram usadas em você?

Ela não respondeu.

James jurou ferozmente:

- Isso não vai ficar assim. Ele não sairá impune dessa vez.

_**No próximo capitulo:**_

"_- Lily, queria que se mudasse para a minha casa. Assim poderia garantir a sua segurança. – disse James._

_Ela meneou a cabeça."_


	13. Chapter 13

'**Se esconde'**

**Eii Gente. (:**

**Eu sei que eu disse que o capitulo daqui não ia atrasar mais com essa coisa de fim de férias eu quase não parei em casa.**

**Hum, o James foi realmente muito fofo com a Lily neeh. E coitadinha dela o cara da o maior cano nela e ela ainda leva de brinde uns homens batendo nela com soqueira de metal. Mais agora ela tem o James (eu tambem podia arranjar uum, hãã...) e tudo fica mais fácil com um James Potter na sua vida.**

**Usauhsauashusa.**

**Só para deixar vocês de sobre-aviso, a fic tem mais 4 capítulos sem contar com esse e com o epilogo.... (:**

**E não deixem de dar uma conferida lá na Doce tentação. ;)**

**Beijo.**

**Maria Lua**– o Amos foi realmente muito malvado com a pobrezinha neh. E agora tem a outra mulher que também caiu no golpe... Coitadas... Deus que me livre ter que passar por uma situação dessas, credo. Obrigada por comentar. (:

**Jaque Weasley** – asuhsauhsauhs, seria uma cena e tanto o James dando uns socos no Amos. Uuh, gostei disso. (6) husauashshau... pois é, agente finalmente ficou sabendo a historia da Lily, pena que é tão triste neh... huum, espero que goste do capitulo. Beijo.

**Nine Potter** – Sabe qual é o problema do James ?! até na hora de ajudar ele é muito certinho. Você vai ver nesse capitulo... que bosta! Ele deveria é encher o Amos de porrada. :P hasuhasuhsa, obrigada pelo comentário e desculpa ter demorado.

**Débora** – aah, que bom que você você ta gostando. (: e muito obrigada por comentar.

**Lika Slytherin**– Curtinho mas bem esclarecedor o ultimo, ããm... é acho que esse aqui tambem é bem curtinho. "/ mas eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar... Obrigada por comentar. (:

**Raquel Cullen** – o Amos fez maldade de mais com ela neeh.. quando eu li pela primeira vez o livro fiquei moo :O, mas agora... bom pelo menos ela tem o James... espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijo. :D

**Grace Black** – aaah, que bom que você gostou.. espero que goste desse capitulo tambem. ^^ Obrigada por comentar. Beijo.

**Daniela –** Amos foi realmente ruim com a pobrezinha. mas vai ficar tudo bem, ela tem o James (como se resolvesse a questão neeh. :P hsausausauh) aah, pois é, eu demorei dessa vez. Mais que bom que você continua acompanhando. (: Beijo Danii.

**CAPITULO TREZE**

Na manhã seguinte, James já havia descoberto o endereço, o número do telefone e do celular de Lorraine Burrows.

- Obrigada, vou ligar - disse Lily.

Mas Lorraine não estava atendendo ao telefone. E ela entendia bem o porquê.

- Sra. Burrows, meu nome é Lily Evans. A senhora não me conhece, mas eu conheço Amos, Amos Diggory. E gostaria de ajudá-la. Por favor, me ligue. – Lily deixou seu número, mas Lorraine não ligou.

Duas horas mais tarde, Lily ligou, dessa vez para o celular. Para o seu alívio, Lorraine atendeu rápido.

- Alô?

- Senhora Burrows?

- Não dou declarações à imprensa.

- Eu não sou... - tarde demais. A ligação fora cortada. Frustrada, Lily tentou novamente e escutou a mensagem gravada. Então, decidiu enviar uma mensagem d texto.

- Amos fez a mesma coisa comigo. Posso ajudá-la. Ligue-me, por favor. Lily Evans.

Passaram-se três horas antes de Lorraine telefonar.

- É Lily Evans quem fala?

- Sim. Lorraine Burrows?

- O que você quer comigo? - A voz da outra mulher soava exausta. Como se estivesse deprimida e esperasse qualquer armação.

- Eu só preciso falar com você. O que está aconte­cendo com você aconteceu comigo, há quatro anos. Te­mos negócios diferentes, mas foi o mesmo golpe.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Lorraine perguntou:

- Amos?

- Sim, eu o conhecia. Podemos nos encontrar para conversar em algum lugar?

A voz de Lorraine afiou-se:

- Como posso saber se isso não é uma armação? Que você não é uma repórter?

- Investigue-me. Vá até a biblioteca, peça para ver os jornais locais.

Ela deu a data.

- Você verá as reportagens. Lily Evans, vendedora de roupas usadas e curadora de museu.

- E por que está me ligando?

- Por que quero que ele pare de fazer essas coisas. E gostaria de poupar-lhe o que aconteceu comigo. Pois, acredite-me, o que acabou de acontecer ainda não é o pior. Vá e pesquise na biblioteca. Pense bem e me ligue quando decidir.

Lorraine ligou dez minutos depois de James chegar ao apartamento de Lily.

- Eu li as reportagens. Podemos nos encontrar? -A voz dela tremia.

- Quando e onde? - perguntou Lily. Lorraine deu o nome de um bar não muito longe de onde Lily morava.

- Ok, encontro você lá dentro de meia hora.

Quando ela desligou, James perguntou:

- Era Lorraine?

- Sim, marcamos encontro num bar.

Ele cruzou os braços.

- Você acha uma boa idéia encontrar alguém que nem conhece em um bar a essa hora da noite?

- Não sou nenhuma coisinha frágil, treinei artes mar­ciais. Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

- Contra assassinos com soqueiras de metal? Mesmo que você fosse faixa-preta, eu não a deixaria correr esse risco. Vou com você.

- Ela espera a mim. Irá se assustar se vir você.

- Então eu fico numa mesa separada. Onde eu possa olhar você.

Quando Lorraine Burrows entrou no bar, Lily a re­conheceu das fotos no jornal. E parece que com Lorraine se deu o mesmo, pois foi direto para a mesa de Lily.

- Obrigada por me encontrar - disse Lily servindo um copo de vinho a ela. - Bem, antes de começarmos, preciso lhe dizer que não estou sozinha.

Os olhos de Lorraine abriram-se espantados.

- O quê?

- O rapaz que me acompanha é um advogado. Ele está sentado a nosso lado. É meu... é o irmão da minha melhor amiga. Ele não me deixou vir sozinha, no caso de alguma armação de Amos... Bem, melhor eu contar a você a história toda.

Lorraine suspirou.

- Se você diz que ele é um advogado, então é melhor que se reúna a nós.

Lily acenou para James e o apresentou a Lorraine. E então contou tudo o que já tinha dito a James na noite anterior.

- Sei como é. Quanto tempo leva para tirar a mancha de seu nome. As pessoas ainda duvidam de mim - finali­zou Lily.

- Sinto-me tão estúpida - disse Lorraine. - Quarenta e dois anos, divorciada. Lisonjeada por aquele jovem ra­paz me convidar para sair. Alguém tão bonito como Amos poderia ter qualquer garota e havia me escolhido! Acho que devo ter sido um alvo fácil.

- Ele provavelmente deve ter feito a mesma coisa com várias mulheres pelo país todo. Aposto que não fomos as únicas.

- Então, como vamos interrompê-lo? - James interveio. - Aconselho você a ter um bom consultor financeiro a seu lado. Alguém com quem Amos não tenha tido liga­ções. Faça uma verificação do seu crédito. E instrua o consultor a checar cada acordo que você tenha assinado desde que conheceu Amos. Se ele fez com você o que fez com Lily, a discrepância irá aparecer logo. E tenha bastante cuidado com a segurança de sua casa. Eu vou representá-la no tribunal.

- Mas você nem me conhece - Lorraine franziu a testa.

- Eu conheço Lily. Iremos atrás dele e o faremos pagar por aquilo que fez, seja quem for a sua equipe de advogados, eles não vão conseguir me vencer no tribunal.

Lily sabia que ele não estava se gabando. Era uma declaração de intenções.

- E eu irei testemunhar - disse Lily com tranqüilidade. - Se isso contribuir para ajudar o seu caso, dou o testemunho do que aconteceu comigo.

Após deixarem Lorraine na porta do prédio dela, James levou Lily em casa.

- Você está sendo incrivelmente corajosa. Não deve estar sendo fácil para você reviver tudo isso.

- Não quero que ele continue aplicando golpes. Não há outro jeito.

- Não será fácil, especialmente no tribunal. Eles exa­minarão os registros e os advogados de Amos tentarão desacreditar você. Se você testemunhar, pode ser que eu não pegue o caso sob a minha responsabilidade. Seria conflito de interesses por estar envolvido com você. Mas ainda posso supervisionar. O advogado utilizará _os meus _argumentos.

Ele esfregou a ponta de seu nariz na ponta do nariz de Lily.

- Essa é uma das coisas pelas quais _eu te amo_, Lily. Você é inteligente, trabalhadora e corajosa. Imagino ago­ra que não deve ter sido fácil para você ter de reconstruir toda a sua vida.

Congelada ela estava e congelada ficou. Ele havia falado em amor?

Ele murmurou docemente.

- Eu te amo, Lily.

Oh, Deus do céu! Ele falara em amor.

- Você não pode.

- Tarde demais.

Ele se sentou no sofá arrastando-a para o colo.

- James, eu...

- Não diga nada. Sei que você tem problemas em con­fiar. Entendo. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, isso não surpreende. Eu sou um homem paciente.

Ela zombou.

- James Potter, você nunca foi paciente. Reclama sempre das secretárias falando abobrinhas.

- Ah, mas isso é no trabalho...

- Você também não tem paciência com Sara.

- Estou melhorando, graças a você. Ela disse que você exerce uma boa influência sobre mim, atualmente.

Lily relutara um pouco em contar a Sara, mas, sur­preendentemente, Sara havia reagido bem.

- Lily, queria que se mudasse para a minha casa. Assim poderia garantir a sua segurança.

Ela meneou a cabeça

- Não vou deixar que Amos e sua corja me assustem e me coloquem para fora de casa novamente. Não arredo pé.

- Está bem. Não vou discutir. Mas quero que me pro­meta uma coisa: a qualquer momento que ficar preocu­pada, você vai me ligar, mesmo se for de madrugada. Se ficar assustada, me ligue.

Isso significava ter de confiar nele.

- E, já que insiste em ficar aqui mesmo, por favor, permita-me tomar medidas extras de segurança.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você acha que ele pode vir atrás de mim?

- Quando ele se der conta de que é você que está alertando Lorraine... Mas talvez ele seja muito covarde para fazer isso por si mesmo. Ainda assim, não quero que você corra nenhum risco.

Ela se lembrou da noite quando encontrou seu aparta­mento todo revirado. E de tudo o que aconteceu depois. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Ela não queria passar por tudo novamente.

- Ok, tomaremos medidas extras de segurança.

James fez algumas ligações.

- Já está tudo decidido: me dê a sua chave e amanhã estará tudo providenciado.

Ela ficou muito feliz por tê-lo a seu lado.

**Próximo capitulo:**

"_- Oi, Lily._

_- Oi. Sabe aquela promessa que eu fiz?_

_(...)_

_- Acho que tem alguém me seguindo."_


	14. Chapter 14

Oii pessoas do meu coraçãão. (:

Como vai vocês ?

Huum, paramos em uma parte interesante, aan ?!

Hshusuhahusa

Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo.

Este é pequenininho mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra postar um novo antes de quinta. Sem contar que o próximo promete muitas coisas entaao esse meio que compensa.. :D

Nãão vou responder os comentários hoje porque já ta tarde e amanha é cedo. ¬¬

Mas obrigada por eles. Eu amo quando vocês comentam.

Um beijo gente.

Luisa**.**

**CAPITULO CATORZE**

Tudo aconteceu de forma bem tranqüila até a sua via­gem ao mercado Birmingham, de coisas usadas. Ao vol­tar, ela reparou que estava sendo seguida. Seria para­nóia?

Novamente estava ela, olhando por cima dos ombros, saltando a cada sombra. Era como estar de volta quatro anos atrás, aos dias em que teve de limpar o próprio san­gue da porta; quando, ao respirar, sentia dor, graças à sua costela quebrada. Mas ela não deixaria o medo dominar sua vida novamente.

A pretexto de remexer em suas sacolas olhou em volta. O rapaz estava alguns passos atrás. Sua espinha ficou gelada. E se ele fosse...? O que ele queria com ela?

Resolveu entrar em uma loja. Folheou algumas revis­tas. Comprou um jornal. E saiu.

Ele ainda estava lá.

Ela praguejou e retornou à loja.

Então? Chamaria a polícia? Não adiantaria. Quando o carro da patrulha chegasse, ele iria embora. Pegar um táxi? Não. Ele poderia segui-la, descobrir onde ela morava e espreitá-la. Quando ela saísse...

Como ousava intimidá-la daquele jeito? Por um mo­mento, pensou em sair, encará-lo e testar seu aprendiza­do em artes marciais. Mas talvez ele não estivesse sozinho. E James estava certo, ela não era faixa-preta.

Decidiu então chamar o celular de James, rezando para que ele não estivesse no tribunal

Ele não estava.

- Oi, Lily.

- Oi. Sabe aquela promessa que eu fiz?

- Onde você está?

- Numa loja de revistas em Camden.

Ela deu o endereço.

- Acho que tem alguém me seguindo.

- Tem a descrição? - perguntou James.

– Sim.

- Ótimo, chame a polícia. Estou a caminho. Permane­ça aí dentro.

Quando a polícia chegou, o homem havia sumido, e Lily sentiu-se estúpida.

James, porém, explicou a situação ao policial.

- Sei que, sem uma ameaça concreta, vocês não po­dem fazer nada. Mas quero que registrem assim mesmo. Intimidação de testemunha. Usaremos isso no tribunal.

Lily forneceu os detalhes, incluindo uma descrição minuciosa do homem suspeito de tê-la seguido.

Quando James chamou um táxi, deu-lhe o endereço de seu apartamento.

- Não discuta, Lily. É pela sua segurança. Diga o que precisa de seu apartamento e eu irei buscar. Se dis­cutir, terei de pedir a Sara que a convença. Ela sabe o que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

- Ela foi uma das pessoas que me levaram ao hospital.

- Não sabia que havia ficado em um hospital.

- Não fiquei de fato. Os médicos apenas me exami­naram, tiraram chapas de raios X por causa das contu­sões e me prescreveram analgésicos. Não se pode curar costela quebrada. Dói por algumas semanas e depois sara.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo, Lily. Vamos pegá-lo dessa vez. Ele não vai ter uma estada fácil na prisão. Eles lá têm uma espécie de código de honra, aqueles que machucam mulheres e crianças... digamos que ele não terá a simpatia de seus companheiros de cela.

Foi muito estranho dar a James a chave de seu próprio apartamento. E mais estranho ainda ficar no apartamen­to dele sozinha. Não conseguiu se concentrar em um fil­me. Também não conseguiu ouvir música. Sentia-se pre­sa numa armadilha.

E ele estava no apartamento dela. E se tivesse al­guém lá? Se o ferissem? Só nesse instante deu-se conta de que o amava. Talvez dissesse a ele aquela noite.

Estava lendo no jardim do terraço quando ouviu um barulho na porta. E então ouviu James chamar seu nome.

- Aqui fora - respondeu. Ele entrou no terraço.

- Como vai?

- Bem. - E, estranhamente, ela não se sentia mais presa numa armadilha. Não enquanto estivesse nos bra­ços dele.

- Seu apartamento estava em perfeito estado. Nenhum sinal de problema. Mas quero que fique aqui por mais uns dois dias. Então, meu quarto de hóspedes é todo seu. Quer uma ajudinha para arrumar suas coisas?

- Eu... - era um momento sério, ela estava entrando na casa dele. - Não, tudo bem. Só me diga o que posso usar.

- O apartamento inteiro está à sua disposição. Colo­que suas coisas onde quiser.

- No seu quarto de hóspedes. No _meu _quarto - escla­receu ela.

- Eu bem que preferiria que você escolhesse dormir em outro lugar. Mas sim, o quarto é seu. Pelo tempo que precisar.

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais sério. Eles nunca haviam passado uma noite inteira juntos. Ela se acovardava e o mandava para casa ou chamava um táxi quando estava no apartamento dele. Passarem a noite juntos significava cruzar a fronteira do território do relacionamento.

Ele deve ter visto a preocupação nos olhos dela, pois acrescentou suavemente:

- Sem pressão. Fica a seu critério.

O que a fez sentir-se ainda pior. Ele já dissera que a amava. Mas ela se dissesse naquele momento, poderia parecer que era somente porque ele a havia resgatado de uma situação complicada.

Mas ela poderia mostrar.

- Tudo bem. Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Importa-se se eu trabalhar um pouco?

Ela já havia tomado mais da metade de seu dia. E ele era ocupado.

- Claro. Finja que não estou aqui.

Quando ela terminou de arrumar as coisas, teve um pensamento bem travesso. Isso o iria desconcentrar do trabalho, mas seria o melhor jeito de mostrar a ele o que realmente queria que ele soubesse. Com o seu corpo.

Ele fizera um comentário apaixonado sobre o agasalho vermelho. E outro sobre ela assoviar e ele vir correndo...

Bom. Ela se despiu. Enrolou-se no agasalho de plumas, acomodou-se no sofá e assoviou.

James levantou os olhos do livro que estava segurando e viu o que ela estava usando.

- Quer me matar do coração?

Não era bem essa a reação que Lily havia esperado. Envergonhada, murmurou.

- Sinto muito. Vou me vestir.

- Não! Não se mova! Não ouse se mover. - Ele fechou o livro. Não sem antes marcar a página com um pedacinho de papel. E num instante estava junto dela.

- Da última vez em que estava usando esse agasalho, tinha uma tiara nos cabelos.

- Bem, se não me contar todos os detalhes, como poderei realizar corretamente suas fantasias, Senhor Potter?

- Creia-me, Lily, você personifica todas as minhas fantasias. E se não estivesse chovendo, eu a carregaria até o terraço.

- Quem liga para chuva?

- Isso é um desafio, Lily Evans?

- Você não aceita desafios.

- Não?! - Ele a pegou nos braços e foi em direção ao terraço.

- James, seu terno ficará arruinado.

- E quem se importa?

- Eu me importo. É um tecido bom, merece ser trata­do adequadamente.

- Pedante.

Ele a colocou no chão. Tirou o terno. E a levou para o jardim.

- Satisfeita agora?

- Ainda não. Mas acho que vou ficar.

- Isso, eu garanto.

James pegou uma ponta do agasalho e Lily girou em piruetas para se desenrolar dele.

Estaria sendo louca de fazer amor num terraço londri­no? Havia uma certa vibração ilícita no que eles estavam fazendo. A camisa de James estava inteiramente molhada, grudada como uma segunda pele. A musculatura estava claramente delineada. A bermuda de jérsei estava igual­mente colada, ela viu como James estava exitado.

- Vou precisar desembrulhar você?

Ele abriu os braços. Ela retirou a camisa e a bermuda. E, quando James estava completamente nu, levantou-a, encostando-a na treliça e penetrou-a beijando sua boca ar­dentemente. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as suas pernas.

Lily nunca havia feito algo parecido antes. Fazer amor, debaixo de chuva, num jardim. Levantar a face para céu e deixar que a chuva abençoasse enquanto seu amante a penetrava. De algum modo, a exposição aos elementos da natureza derrubou outra barreira entre eles. No mo­mento em que Lily atingiu o clímax, olhando nos olhos de James, leu o que estava escrito neles. O mesmo que diziam seus olhos. A mesma emoção.

_Eu te amo._

Uma semana depois, James estava no escritório estu­dando alguns casos quando o diretor abriu a porta e per­guntou:

- James, você se esqueceu do baile de caridade?

- Baile de caridade? Tenho estado tão ocupado que esqueci.

- Eu sei. Estamos gostando do seu trabalho. Mas es­tou preocupado com o caso Burrows. Não acha que está além da sua conta?

- Ela é amiga de uma amiga. É importante para mim.

- Há um conflito de interesses?

- Esse é o motivo de eu estar apenas supervisionando.

- Não acumule muitos casos. Lembre-se do baile de caridade. Você irá recepcionar uma das mesas.

- Posso levar uma convidada?

- Não vejo por que não. Não deixe de ir.

Thimothy, o diretor, sorriu e se despediu.

Um baile faria bem a Lily, pensou James. Iriam dançar, beber champanhe. Ele a convidaria naquela noite, depois do jantar.

Ele estava no sofá ouvindo música com Lily.

- Você parece estar no paraíso.

- Minha suíte favorita de Bach tocando, e minha mu­lher favorita nos braços. Eu estou no paraíso. Só preciso de um favor seu.

Ela não se lembrava de ele ter lhe pedido qualquer coisa. E havia feito tanto por ela. Como ela poderia recu­sar?

- Preciso ir a um baile de caridade do qual minha empresa é a patrocinadora principal.

- E precisa de um traje antigo. Vou providenciar. – arriscou Lily.

- Não. Preciso é de uma vendedora de roupas anti­gas. Para me acompanhar.

Lily levantou a sobrancelha.

- Mas você não teria de ir com uma advogada?

- Quero ir com você. Acostumei-me a não ser mais solteiro. Quero ter uma vida além do trabalho. Quero ter você por perto.

- Isso está ficando sério.

- Então, você vem ao baile comigo?

Lily respirou fundo.

- Tentei ser advogada, mas falhei.

- Você não falhou - corrigiu James. - Encontrou sua vocação em outro lugar.

- Eu não vou me sentir bem - argumentou Lily.

- Claro que vai. Você estará comigo.

Ela sorriu. Isso era o que a assustava. Estar com ele fora do mundo dele era uma coisa, ele a tomava pelo que ela era. Mas estar com ele no mundo dele... as falhas apareceriam. Tudo começaria a dar errado.

- Então, você irá ao baile comigo?

Ela só pôde pensar numa coisa para distraí-lo.

- Eu te amo.

- Você o quê?

- Eu disse que te amo.

- Acho que não ouvi direito.

- Eu disse que te amo.

Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la e falou bem perto dela.

- Eu ainda não ouvi você direito.

Sabendo que ele brincava disse:

- Mentiroso!

- Ok, admito. Eu só queria ouvir de novo. Tão bonitinho. Diz de novo, por favor?

Ele era completamente irresistível.

- Eu Amos você, James Potter.

- E irá ao baile comigo?

- Vou pensar.

- Então precisa ser persuadida.

Ele beijou a mão dela e, com pequenas mordiscadas, subiu pelo braço até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha.

- Vai ao baile comigo, Lily?

- Vou pensar.

- Jogo duro, é?

Ele se levantou e a carregou até o quarto. Tirou a roupa dela, peça por peça, beijando cada centímetro de pele que deixava a descoberto. Beijou seu corpo todo, menos o lugar pelo qual ela ansiava: seu sexo. Ela se contorceu na cama esperando que ele trouxesse o alívio almejado. Mas, quando ele chegava perto, desviava. Ela pensou que fosse enlouquecer.

- James! Isso é injusto.

- Vai ao baile de caridade comigo?

Um baile de caridade lotado de advogados. Um lugar ao qual ela não se ajustaria.

- Vou pensar.

- Então vou jogar sujo.

E assim foi. Acariciou-a, lambeu-a e provocou-a até que ela estivesse fervendo.

- James, por favor - ela implorou.

- Você sabe o que tem de dizer.

Ela sabia quando desistir.

- Tudo bem, vou ao baile com você.

James alcançou uma camisinha e a colocou.

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans, e isso vai ficar cada vez melhor.

Quando ele a penetrou, ela sentiu um alívio.

- Oh, assim é muito melhor. Vou tentar me lembrar que você sempre está certo.

Então começaram a se movimentar em direção ao paraíso.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_Mas, quando olhou à sua volta e viu os vestidos com­pridos negros e os homens todos de smoking, Lily sen­tiu-se completamente deslocada. Seus sapatos e sua echarpe cor-de-rosa estavam completamente errados._

_(...)_

_- Você não é advogada, é? - perguntou o colega de James. Era óbvio que não, não era?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Oiii. (:**

**Geente, eu demorei neeh. Desculpa, de verdade. É que eu ando muito sem tempo.**

**E eu to **_**MUITO**_** cansada... eu tive aula hoje o dia intero e mal to me agüentando aqui... mas eu também leio fics e acho paia deixar vocês sem um capitulo novo por cansaço e preguiça.**

**Nossa.. MUITO obrigada por todos os comentários. Vocês são uns anjos; é serio. :D Obrigada, mesmo.**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo, apesar deu achar que não. :x /não falo mais nada.**

**uhsauhsauhsuhahua**

**e a fic vai só ate o 17 gente, mais o epilogo. Qeu triste. ''/**

**uum beijo gente; vou-me ir dormir.. :D**

**Luisa.**

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Ela trajava um vestido original da década de 1950. Um corpete de barbatanas sem alças e uma saia estreita em tule negra. Como complemento, calçava meias de seda negras, sapatos de salto alto cor-de-rosa choque brilhan­te, e uma echarpe de organza no mesmo tom. E ainda um colar de contas negras e cabelo preso, para o alto. Assim que a viu, James assoviou.

- Você está absolutamente fantástica. Quero levá-la para a cama e retirar toda a sua roupa, peça por peça, bem devagar.

Lily meneou a cabeça.

- Não temos tempo.

Era ele quem deveria ser o grande responsável. Mas era Lily quem o estava colocando nos trilhos naquele momento.

- O táxi está esperando.

Ele segurou a porta para ela entrar e seguiu para o outro lado. Ela parecia nervosa, James observou. Preocu­pada, temia não corresponder às expectativas. Que lou­cura! Claro que ela corresponderia. Ela encantaria a to­dos no baile. Tudo o que teria a fazer era ser autêntica. No entanto, ela parecia não compartilhar das mesmas convicções.

- Eu nem perguntei, sabe dançar?

- Eu não venceria um campeonato de dança de salão. Mas não se preocupe, James. Não vou envergonhar você.

- Você jamais me envergonharia, querida. Você é bri­lhante e linda, e é a mulher que eu amo. Se eu pudesse, dançaria com você a noite toda. Mas a questão é que estarei recepcionando e terei de estar em contato com as pessoas.

- Não tem problema.

Havia uma leve hesitação no tom de voz de Lily. Ela devia pensar que ele a estava atirando aos lobos.

- Eu te amo, Lily. E realmente aprecio o que está fazendo por mim.

- Está tudo bem.

Embora os dois soubessem que não estava. Aquela noite seria um teste. Lily seria aceita no mundo dele? Ela suportaria aquele ambiente?

Ele a ajudou a sair do táxi. Quanto mais perto da en­trada, mais Lily sentia-se congelar por dentro. Respire, disse a si mesma, e concentre-se em manter a cabeça no alto e os pés no chão.

Mas, quando olhou à sua volta e viu os vestidos com­pridos negros e os homens todos de smoking, Lily sen­tiu-se completamente deslocada. Seus sapatos e sua echarpe cor-de-rosa estavam completamente errados. Tudo o mais era de um negro opaco. Por que não havia ao menos uma mulher usando um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia? Será que já não estavam fartos de se vestir de negro durante o dia, no trabalho?

Aparentemente não. Eles pareciam quase todos idên­ticos e ela era a única a se destacar. Ela, que desejava se esconder de todos aqueles olhares de desaprovação.

- Lily, este é Mark, um dos meus colegas do escritó­rio. Mark, Lily.

James a apresentou com seu sorriso mais brilhante nos lábios.

- Ah, deve ser essa a garota que está escondendo de nós. Encantado.

Mark reparou em como Lily estava vestida e, embo­ra não tenha dito, Lily pôde adivinhar seu pensamento. - _Oh, muito espalhafatosa. Não é do nosso meio._

- Você não é advogada, é? - perguntou Mark. Era óbvio que não, não era?

James explicou.

- Lily é especialista em roupas antigas. Atualmente trabalha como curadora de museu em regime parcial. Especialista em restauração.

Ele frisou o regime parcial, mas evitou falar da barra­ca no mercado, reparou Lily. Por quê?

Provavelmente porque ninguém naquele lugar saberia lidar com isso. Não havia nada de distinto numa barraca de mercado.

- Roupas antigas? - inquiriu Mark, educadamente.

- Qualquer coisa entre as décadas de 1950 e 1980. Embora eu negocie nos fundos do mercado.

Pronto. Ela dissera as palavras. As duas palavras que, naquele ambiente, fariam as pessoas se sentirem tremen­damente desconfortáveis: negociar e mercado.

- Interessante - falou Mark. Cortês, mas louco para escapar.

Dois segundos depois, Mark acrescentou:

- Ah, lá está Anthony. Preciso falar com ele antes que ele suma.

Foi um grande erro ter vindo. Ela devia ter gritado no último minuto. Ter dito que estava com dor de barriga.

A mesma coisa aconteceu com todos a quem James a apresentou. Os homens ficavam um pouco nervosos e as mulheres a olhavam de cima a baixo. Uma ou outra pes­soa pareceu ser genuinamente amigável, mas a maioria a tomou por uma caça-dotes ou puta.

Bem, ela sobreviveria. E depois nunca mais teria de estar com eles novamente. Portanto, ela sorriu. Dançou. Foi tão encantadora quanto possível.

E então, ela foi até o bar, para pegar mais champanhe. Embora estivesse na fila sem incomodar ninguém, as três mulheres à sua frente conversavam em voz bem alta. Lily percebeu que era de propósito, para que ela ouvisse a conversa.

- Bem, não é o que eu esperava para o James. Não faz o tipo dele, em absoluto - disse a loura.

- E toda aquela conversa de trajes antigos, o que ele realmente quer dizer é que são coisas de segunda mão - acrescentou a morena.

- Como alguém pode suportar usar sapatos de segun­da mão? Mesmo que se saiba de onde eles vêm, ainda assim seria... argh. Eu não conseguiria.

Lily não podia vê-las de frente, mas adivinhava as caretas.

- Claro que vocês sabem acerca do julgamento - dis­se a terceira, que usava um vestido ultra-apertado.

- Ela esteve no banco dos réus há poucos anos. Acu­sada de negociar mercadorias roubadas.

Lily tremeu. Pelo amor de Deus, ela fora inocenta­da, o veredicto tinha sido justo!

- Vocês sabem que isso não vai pegar bem para o James, estar associado a alguém que esteve num processo de mercadorias roubadas - disse a loura.

- Foi a única sentença dela? - perguntou a morena.

- Ela não foi de fato sentenciada. À primeira vista, ela se safou do ponto de vista técnico - disse a do vestido apertado.

Lily espumou de raiva. O veredicto fora unânime. Não a consideraram culpada. E isso era a mais pura verdade.

- Desde então, ela não se meteu em mais nada. Mas quem sabe? Pode apenas estar sendo ardilosa - acres­centou a do vestido apertado. -Acho que ela tem qual­quer coisa a ver com esse caso que ele está supervisio­nando agora. Uma negociante de computadores que está sendo processada por fraude.

- Em parceria com ela, você acha? - perguntou a morena.

- Pode ser - disse a do vestido apertado. E suspirou: - Pobre James. Está sendo feito de trouxa, concorda?

- Ela conseguiu um bom peixe. Ele mordeu a isca. Ela pegou o melhor peixe de todos no nosso prédio. Foi es­perta - disse a loura.

O quê? Agora elas a chamavam de caça-dotes e insi­nuavam que ela estava com James apenas pelo estilo de vida que ele poderia lhe proporcionar? Lily ficou louca de vontade de juntar as cabeças daquelas mulheres num estouro só. Mas elas eram colegas de James, e uma briga só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para ele.

- Veja você - disse a do vestido apertado -, ele não está trabalhando muito bem ultimamente. Está disperso.

A mulher deu uma tossidela.

- Bem, esses sapatos ao estilo "me coma" dizem tudo, não é verdade? Claro que ele vai ficar distraído. Que homem não ficaria quando lhe é oferecido sexo assim, numa bandeja?

Lily fechou os olhos. Então agora ela era uma puta? Caça-dotes e puta. O que viria a seguir? Viciada? Assassina de machadinha em punho?

- É uma vergonha. Ouvi dizer que ele não vai mais cumprir suas antigas promessas - disse a loura.

Nesse instante, a raiva de Lily desapareceu. James não estava indo bem no trabalho por causa dela?

- Aparentemente ninguém na família conseguiu alcan­çar o padrão do velho Potter. Com o pai de James, foi a mesma coisa. Começou bem, mas apagou-se cedo.

Lily congelou. James já admitira querer igualar o recorde do avô. Mas não dissera nada sobre seu pai. Será que James queria compensar o fato de seu pai não ter con­seguido o feito de igualar-se ao velho Potter?

- E ele vai quebrar a cara se ficar saindo com uma mulher como aquela. É uma pena, mas ele não será o primeiro cuja carreira despenca ladeira abaixo por não conseguir manter as calças fechadas - comentou a do vestido apertado.

- Isso mesmo. Olhe para Harry. Ele poderia ter ido ao ápice. Todos pensavam que fosse superar o pai de James na vaga para o Conselho dos Advogados da Rainha. Mas saiu do páreo. Agora está na segunda divisão - disse a morena.

- Eu gosto de Harry - protestou a loura.

- Ele é um docinho. Todo mundo gosta dele. Mas depois de ter casado com Natasha não conseguiu chegar a lugar algum. Não se adequou... - explicou a morena.

- Sei, ele não é o padrinho de James?

- Sim, que coincidência! James tem um exemplo debai­xo de seu nariz e está cometendo os mesmos erros. Al­guém tem que falar com ele, antes que seja tarde. É uma pena ver uma promessa brilhante ir para o lixo.

Mesmo que Lily considerasse muito do que elas ti­nham dito como ciúme, não deixava de ter um fundo de verdade. O trabalho de James era importante para ele. Ela sabia que ele desejava chegar ao topo de sua carreira. E, para isso, precisava de uma boa mulher junto dele. Uma mulher que se ajustasse ao ambiente dele. Uma garota de cidade vestida com um conjuntinho elegante.

Lily era uma garota da cidade, mas vestia-se com seda, rendas e veludo. Tecidos e acessórios antigos. Lily era de segunda mão.

James fora bastante cuidadoso em não mencionar a sua barraca do mercado. Dissera que ela era especialista em roupas antigas e falara sobre o trabalho no museu. Curadora seria uma ocupação aceitável para a namorada de um advogado. Já vendedora de barraca de mercado não era bom o bastante. E sem chance ser uma esposa ade­quada a um membro do Conselho de Advogados da Rai­nha...

Se James ficasse com ela, teria de abdicar dos sonhos na carreira. Ela o havia questionado sobre seus sonhos, portanto sabia que ele queria chegar ao topo por vontade própria, não para satisfazer alguém mais. Não era para ter poder e glória, mas para fazer a coisa certa. Transfor­mar o mundo num lugar melhor.

Que inferno! Ela sabia o que era ter sua carreira es­magada. Não queria isso para James. Não gostaria que ele tivesse de enfrentar todos os "poderia ter sido" e os arre­pendimentos.

Se tivesse de escolher agora, ele a escolheria. Já dei­xara isso claro, convidando-a para o baile. Mostrando ao seu mundo que estava orgulhoso dela como sua compa­nheira. Mas, com o passar dos anos, ele veria as pessoas o ultrapassarem, pessoas que talvez não fossem tão boas quanto ele. Então, começaria a se ressentir de não ter seguido seu trajeto profissional. Isso queria dizer que ela não tinha escolha.

Lily conseguiu atravessar a noite com um sorriso nos lábios. Conversou com os colegas dele e agiu como se estivesse bem. Estava com o coração partido, mas não poderia impedir James de seguir seus objetivos. Precisava tomar a atitude correta.

Ela estava quieta no táxi durante a volta. Quando fi­nalmente chegaram à cobertura, James abriu a porta do terraço. Não estava chovendo. Ele colocou a canção favorita dela para tocar.

- Quero dançar com você. Apenas você e eu.

James soltou o cabelo dela e começou a beijá-la.

Então seria uma despedida bem especial, pensou Lily. Daria seu coração a ele pela última vez. Com as mão trêmulas, retirou a gravata e a faixa do smoking. Quando estava a meio-caminho, nos botões da camisa, ele a apanhou nos braços e a levou para a cama.

No quarto, Lily continuou a despi-lo e a beijar cada centímetro de pele, procurando guardar a textura em sua memória. Ela sabia que não teria outro homem depois dele. Mordiscou-o de leve por todo o corpo. Céus! Como ele era perfeito. Parecia um atleta. Ninguém diria ter um trabalho sedentário.

Ele estremeceu quando ela desabotoou as calças com­pridas. Agarrou os cabelos de Lily enquanto ela seguia seu caminho provocando-o com a língua até que ele es­tivesse ofegante. Então, ela tirou o vestido e deixou-o cair no chão. Não era como uma peça antiga merecia ser tratada. Mas isso não importava; tudo o que importava no momento era James.

- Eu te amo - disse Lily, e abriu as pernas.

- Todos os meus sonhos estão se tornando verdade - sussurrou James.

Os dela também. Com exceção de que ela teria de acordar de seu sonho. Encarar a realidade.

Ela se esfregou contra ele, sentindo o calor de seu sexo pressionado contra as calcinhas dela.

Ele gemeu.

- Oh, Lily, preciso estar dentro de você agora.

Ela abriu a gaveta onde ele guardava as camisinhas e abriu uma delas desenrolando no pênis ereto dele. Rapi­damente tirou as suas calcinhas, e o guiou para dentro dela.

- Oh, isso é demais! – James suspirava.

A cada beijo, ela sentia vontade de chorar, pois aquela seria a última vez. A última vez em que ele tocaria seus seios, provocaria seus mamilos. A última vez em que se olhariam nos olhos ao atingirem o orgasmo.

Ela se deixou ficar relaxada carinhosamente nos bra­ços dele. Precisava disso.

Esperou até que a respiração de James estivesse pro­funda e regular. Sem acordá-lo, reuniu suas roupas.

Aquilo foi bem mais difícil do que recolher os pedaços quebrados depois da traição de Amos. Mas ela sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Embora seu coração esti­vesse partido quando ela escreveu um bilhete, pôs no en­velope, escreveu o nome de James e colocou junto ao com­putador.

Ela precisava enquanto ainda tinha forças.

Silenciosamente, ela fechou a porta do apartamento. Desceu e chamou um táxi. Ficou olhando pela janela tra­seira do carro até o prédio de James desaparecer.

_Adeus e vou amar você para o resto da minha vida._

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

" _- Oi, Harry. É James. Podemos tomar um drinque logo mais? Preciso conversar e tem de ser com você. "_


	16. Chapter 16

*se esconde*

Oii gente. :)

Nossa, eu acho que só pedir desculpa é pouco, muito pouco.

Sabe, não que valha de alguma coisa, ou que seja motivo suficiente pra eu ter ficado todoo esse tempo sem postar... mas é que eu ando realmente muito ocupada com essa coisa de escola. E eu to realmente gripada... mas de qualquer forma eu acho que se eu tivesse feito uma forcinha eu teria conseguido postar antes; me desculpem de novo.

Pra compensar vocês eu vou atualizar hojee e domingo se eu chegar mais ou menos cedo da casa da minha avó (eu to indo pra lá amanhã.).

Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários.

Eu já disse que eu adoro eles?!

Não desistam da fic porque eu não desisti dela. :D

E lembrando que este é o penúltimo capitulo mais o epilogo.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Um beijo.

Da autora desnaturada; Luisa

Um muito obrigada gigantesco à:

-Lanaaa, Grace Black, Maria Lua, Sra. Potter, Raquel Cullen, Jaque Weasley e Camila

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS **

James havia acordado. Manhã de domingo. Passaria o dia inteiro com Lily, pois ela havia combinado com uma amiga para substituí-la na barraca. Ele a acordaria com beijinhos, faria amor com ela e ficariam preguiço­samente na cama, lendo os jornais do dia, tomando um café bem forte ao lado de um prato de _croissants_ amanteigados.

O paraíso.

Ele rolou para o lado de Lily e descobriu que o lugar estava vazio. E frio. O que significava que ela já levanta­ra há algum tempo. Quando? Aonde teria ido?

- Lily?

Nenhuma resposta.

Oh, Deus, que ninguém a tivesse seqüestrado, que ela não tivesse sido vítima de Amos e sua corja.

Ridículo. Ninguém teria entrado no apartamento sem acordá-lo.

Lily havia saído intencionalmente.

Ele se levantou. Foi até a porta do quarto de hóspedes e bateu.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele abriu e viu que a cama não estava desfeita, embo­ra as coisas de Lily ainda estivessem lá.

Nenhum sinal dela no banheiro ou na cozinha. Será que teria tido a mesma idéia e fora à padaria comprar _croissants?_

Então viu o envelope com o seu nome escrito na linda caligrafia de Lily.

_Conscientizei-me, na noite passada, de que não poderei conviver no seu mundo. Vou apenas pu­xar você para trás. Preciso te deixar. Pego de­pois as minhas coisas._

_Lamento._

_Eu te amo._

_Lily._

James bateu com o punho fechado na mesa. Que dia­chos teria acontecido na noite anterior? Parecia que ela estava se divertindo no baile de caridade. Ele a vira con­versa e rir. Brilhar.

Talvez alguém tenha sentido ciúmes e tenha tentado desprezá-la? Loucura.

Ele precisava encontrá-la. Dizer que ele jamais a dei­xaria. Ele a amava.

Telefonou para o apartamento dela.

Nada.

Tentou o celular.

Ela não atendeu.

Deixou recado na caixa postal.

- Lily, é James. Nada vai acabar entre nós. Eu te amo. Liga para o meu celular. Preciso saber que você está bem. Que está segura. Tudo vai dar certo. Prometo.

Foi até o apartamento dela.

Nada. Tampouco havia sinal do carro dela. Sara. Quem sabe teria ido para lá?

- Oi, Sara. Lily está aí com você?

- Como assim, James? Quer dizer que ela não está aí com você? O que você fez?

- Nada. Mas alguém deve ter dito alguma coisa que a aborreceu ontem no baile. Ela foi embora e me deixou um bilhete dizendo que não caberia no meu mundo. Isso é irracional e...

Sara o cortou.

- Na verdade, não é não. Olhe Harry e Natasha.

- Isso foi há anos! Ah, que inferno! Aposto que al­guém falou alguma coisa disso a ela. E ela entendeu como um aviso. Eu vou escalpelar pessoalmente quando des­cobrir quem fez isso. Mas eu a quero de volta, Sara. Re­ceio que Amos possa fazer algum mal a ela. E ela não atende ao telefone.

- Oh, não! Não acha que Amos...?

- Espero que não. Mas ela está vulnerável e eu preci­so encontrá-la. Será que está com os pais dela, com os irmãos? Você tem os telefones?

- Deixa que eu ligo, James. Você nem os conhece. Não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-la.

- Como o irmão mais velho, eu deveria resolver as coisas.

- Irmãzinhas irritantes também podem.

- Você não é tão irritante, Sara. Amadureceu bastan­te. E Daisy é um crédito para você.

- Ah, não seja sentimental, James.

- Estou falando sério. Aprecio o que está fazendo por mim. Especialmente porque fui duro com você no passado.

- São necessários dois para criar uma dificuldade. Também tratei você mal.

- Porque estávamos preocupados com você. E o jeito de a nossa família demonstrar isso é resmungando.

- James, acho que é hora de eu contar a você que voltei à faculdade.

- 0 quê? Lily sabia disso?

- Sabia, mas eu pedi segredo a ela. Não queria que vocês soubessem antes de eu conseguir o diploma. Então poderão ver que não sou um fracasso.

- Claro que você não é um fracasso. Eu vi seu livro de desenhos de bijouterias. Você é boa. Mesmo que odeie a idéia, você é uma Potter, não pode evitar ser boa no que faz. Sara...

Ele fez uma pausa.

- Quero pedir uma coisa a você. Quero que seja a dama de honra do nosso casamento. E que Daisy seja a menina que leva as flores.

- Está pensando em se casar com Lily? E quanto à vaga do Conselho? Sempre disse que não teria um relacio­namento sério enquanto não fosse membro do Conselho.

- Isso foi antes de Lily. Olha, se ela ligar, diga que eu a amo.

- Diga você mesmo quando a encontrar.

Ninguém tinha visto Lily no mercado. Ele estava de volta ao seu apartamento reunindo algumas informações sobre Amos quando o telefone tocou.

- Sara?

- Ela está bem.

- Graças a Deus. Onde ela está?

- Prometi não dizer.

- Por Deus! O que ela acha? Que eu vou bater nela, como fez Amos?

- Ela precisa de um tempo.

- Você disse que eu a amo? Que ela está errada e tudo o mais?

- James, ela precisa chegar a essa conclusão por si mes­ma. Dê-lhe algum tempo.

- Mas se ela não voltar...

- Ela vai voltar. Irá testemunhar no tribunal daqui a três dias. Seja paciente.

Ele teria de esperar três dias? Paciência? Bem, esta­va parecendo que ele teria de aprender na marra o que era isso.

Não conseguiu concentrar-se em nada no resto do domingo. Segunda-feira pela manhã no trabalho, também foi muito difícil. Mas ele iniciou algumas investigações e descobriu exatamente o que fora dito a Lily, e por quem. Na manhã de terça-feira, telefonou ao seu padrinho.

- Oi, Harry. É James. Podemos tomar um drinque logo mais? Preciso conversar e tem de ser com você.

- Claro. Podemos nos encontrar no Fleef's, às seis da tarde.

- Está ótimo. Obrigado, Harry.

Quando James chegou, seu padrinho já estava lá.

- O que foi? Problemas no trabalho?

- Harry, quando você conheceu Natasha, chegou a pensar em abandonar a advocacia?

Harry olhou-o assustado.

- Você está pensando em fazer isso?

- Não sei.

- Achei que quisesse ser membro do Conselho, como o seu avô.

- Nem sei mais o que eu quero. Bem, sei sim. Encon­trei alguém. Alguém, com quem espero passar o resto da minha vida. Mas ela não irá se ajustar a esse mundo e acha que está me prejudicando na carreira.

- Como Natasha fez comigo? Também me lembro do que diziam sobre ela. Cantora de bar, não era o tipo de pessoa com quem um advogado devesse se envolver. Ela não se vestia do modo correto. Não conversava sobre leis. Dava aula para crianças e vivia no mundo da fantasia. Mais ou menos o que dizem da sua Lily.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Quer dizer que ouviu alguma coisa? No trabalho?

- Você sabe como esse ambiente é fofoqueiro. As pessoas notaram como já não fazia mais suas horas extras habituais. E você foi visto com ela. Não demorou muito para que soubessem que ela era uma vendedora de roupas de segunda mão numa barraca de mercado. E que fora a julgamento.

- Aquilo foi uma completa desmoralização da justiça. Ela não é uma desmiolada, Harry. Ela é esperta, vivaz e corajosa. Tudo o que eu quero numa mulher. E ela não é uma vendedora de roupas usadas num bazar de rebotalhos. Ela é especialista em roupas antigas e é curadora do museu de trajes. Ela escreve artigos e restaura peças históricas.

- O diploma de Natasha da Real Academia de Músi­ca, suas aulas de piano e os concertos que dava foram igualmente desconsiderados. Eles já tinham feito seu jul­gamento.

- Com base em rumores, especulação, sem conhecer todos os fatos. Isso é errado!

-Acontece.

Como Harry poderia ser tão filosófico a esse respei­to? Ele havia encarado as mesmas escolhas, e se decidi­ra pelo amor. Nunca atingira seu potencial. Como lidava com isso?

- Você poderia ter entrado para o Conselho de Advo­gados da Rainha. Papai disse que, dos dois, você era o melhor. O melhor da geração de vocês.

- Talvez.

- Não era isso o que você queria? Chegar ao topo?

- Pensei nisso. Mas entrar para o Conselho não é tudo na vida. Eu tenho Natasha, que vale muito mais.

- Nunca se arrependeu?

- Uma vez ou outra. Quando alguém recebia os casos que eu deveria receber ou era promovido antes de mim. Mas, se minha escolha tinha de ser entre o Conselho e Natasha, então fiz a escolha certa. Estar no topo não é tudo. E ainda posso ser um bom advogado sem ser mem­bro do Conselho. Mas teria apenas meia vida se não ti­vesse me casado com Natasha. Teria me arrependido para o resto da vida.

James sabia o que aquilo significava. Se perdesse Lily, iria se arrepender para o resto da vida. Harry olhou para James.

- Seu pai pensa que você está se esforçando para compensar o fato de ele ter desapontado o velho Potter.

- Pode ter influenciado. Mas eu quero por mim mes­mo. Porque quero fazer a diferença, me destacar.

- Mas não precisa ser membro do Conselho para fa­zer a diferença.

Não?! Poderia fazer a diferença apenas sendo advo­gado?

- No final das contas, você é quem escolhe. Só você sabe como se sente. Mas pense nisso. Se não suporta o fato de não estar no topo, vai perder Lily. Terá que lutar tanto para chegar lá que, no final, isso estará entre você e ela. Mas, se não se incomodar de não estar no topo, pode continuar com o seu trabalho e ter Lily. Solução conciliatória. Ter o amor da sua vida e ser um bom e íntegro advogado.

- De segunda divisão - disse James desolado.

- Aos olhos de quem? Não aos olhos de seu pai, nem aos meus. Não aos olhos de quem realmente importa. Quanto ao seu avô... Você não é o retrato escarrado do velho. Não é tão inflexível quanto ele foi. Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que sua avó teve uma vida bastante solitá­ria. Ele nunca teve tempo para ela. Nem para o seu pai.

- Mas tinha tempo para mim.

- Porque você sempre foi brilhante e ele achou que poderia seguir os passos dele. Ele nunca teve tempo para Sara, não é verdade?

-Sim.

- Na verdade, o velho havia menosprezado Sara por ela ser uma menina. E tinha idéias antiquadas que a adoles­cente feminista Sara combatia. Haviam brigado muito. Tampouco tivera muito tempo para os seus outros dois irmãos, embora eles tivessem seguido a tradição da famí­lia na área jurídica. É você quem terá de fazer as escolhas. Mas o que decidir terá o meu apoio, e o de Natasha. E também o apoio de seus pais se deixar eles se aproximarem.

James surpreendeu-se. Que Sara o considerava difícil, ele já sabia, mas seus pais...?

- E assim que eles me vêem? Distante? Intocável?

- Eles estão preocupados com você. Nunca conta nada, a não ser sobre o trabalho.

Nem mesmo havia falado sobre Lily. Então eles te­riam notícias por intermédio das fofocas. Droga! A salva­ção é que eles já conheciam Lily, por meio de Sara. Embora ele não tivesse a menor idéia do que pensavam a respeito dela.

- Dê a eles uma chance. Dê a si mesmo uma chance, James. Seja o homem que quiser ser, não o homem que esperam que você seja.

- Lily me disse algo assim, certa vez.

- Parece ser uma jovem sensível.

- Você vai gostar dela. É como Natasha. Calorosa, vibrante.

- E usa sapatos rosa-choque num baile a rigor.

James riu.

- Caramba! A fofoca chegou até aos sapatos dela?

- Inveja, meu rapaz.

**Próximo capitulo:**

"_Ele procurou falar gentilmente._

_- Diga-me, Lily, se eu lhe pedisse que escolhesse entre mim e seu trabalho, como você se sentiria?"_


	17. Chapter 17

Aiin, ultimo capitulo. :')

Já to até com saudade daqui.. beem, eu não sou muito boa com despedidas mas eu espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado da fic. Foi ótimo postar ela aqui. (:

Vocês são ótimos e me incentivaram muito com os comentários. Obrigada.

Beem, eu tenho uma boa noticia (ou má, dependendo do seu ponto de vista. :P) eu li a uns dias atrás um livro realmente boom, e eu acho - se vocês quiserem, é claro - que eu vou postá-la aqui; o que vocês acham?! :D

Eu não vou responder agora porque estou morta de cansaço e minha mãe ta extressando aqui. :x mas obrigada pelos comentários de novo.

O capitulo ta aí. *-*

Beijo gente, obrigada de novo.

E não esqueçam do epilogo! (:

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

Esperar não era algo fácil para James. Uma vez que ele tomava a decisão, agia. Cada segundo sem Lily era como se fossem dias. Arrastados.

Finalmente, na quarta-feira, recebeu a mensagem que estivera esperando de Sara.

_Ela está em casa._

Vinte minutos depois, ele bateu à porta de Lily.

Sara atendeu.

- Boa sorte - desejou e foi embora de casa.

- Sara, quem é? - perguntou Lily da cozinha. James fechou a porta.

- Sou eu.

Ouviu um estrondo na cozinha.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não esperava que fosse você. Derrubei a caneca.

Cacos de louça espalhados por toda parte. E ela esta­va descalça.

- Fique aí. Vou limpar.

- Não. A cozinha é minha. Eu quebrei a caneca. Eu limpo.

- Eu estou de sapatos e você não.

- Pare de mandar em mim.

- Lily, deixe-me fazer isso por você. Não vai se machucar por causa de orgulho vai? Não estou tirando sua independência. Estou apenas sendo sensato.

Ela assentiu.

Ele reuniu os cacos numa folha de jornal e jogou-os no lixo.

- Então? Como vai? - James perguntou.

- Bem, obrigada, e você?

- Morrendo de saudades de você.

- Vai se acostumar. Não sirvo para você.

- Muito pelo contrário. Desde que você desapareceu, minha secretária quer pedir demissão e os juízes da mi­nha área têm vontade de me estrangular. Sou um homem melhor quando estou com você, Lily.

- Não. Estamos fazendo a coisa certa.

- Não, não estamos. Essa é a sua escolha, não a mi­nha. Você nem mesmo discutiu o assunto comigo.

- É melhor para nós dois.

- Como pode pensar assim?

- Porque não me encaixo no seu mundo.

- Lily, conhecer você é gostar de você. Meu ambi­ente de trabalho pode ser obtuso, sim, lento em assimilar mudanças. É preciso dar tempo às pessoas para conhe­cerem você.

- Tempo? Como eles fizeram no baile? Até você agiu mal aquela noite. Contou apenas sobre o meu trabalho no museu, pois o outro não é bom o suficiente. O que prova que você se sente desconfortável com o nosso relaciona­mento.

- Então por que convidei você para ir comigo? Não foi nada disso.

- Foi o que então?

- Lily, eles precisam de tempo para conhecer você. Estava tentando arranjar tempo para que conhecessem você e a amassem antes de ouvir falar em vendedora de mercado. Desse jeito, você não teria de enfrentar o preconceito logo de cara.

Ela queria acreditar nele. Mas estava muito assustada.

- Olha, não havia contado antes a você. Quando co­mecei a estudar Direito, tive um colapso nervoso. Preci­sei fazer terapia para superar. Embora meu pai e meu irmão sejam advogados, com eles é diferente. São da vara de família. Eu já sabia que não queria lidar com esses casos emotivos. Então escolhi direito comercial, pensan­do que seria um desafio. Mas odiei a arrogância dos estu­dantes que conheci. As mentiras, o modo como atropela­vam os outros, ganância pura.

- Mas é isso o que eu faço. Combato os atropelamen­tos, a ganância.

- Você, James. Mas os outros, não. Os outros são como os estudantes que eu conheci. Eles pegam um caso mes­mo que o cliente esteja errado. É tudo um show. O que importa é vencer. O que os motiva são os detalhes da argumentação e o fato de poderem provar como são es­pertos. Não quis fazer parte desse mundo antes e não quero agora. Especialmente depois do meu julgamento. Amos era completamente culpado. Mas se livrou. E eu saí com uma mancha em meu nome.

Ele procurou falar gentilmente.

- Diga-me, Lily, se eu lhe pedisse que escolhesse entre mim e seu trabalho, como você se sentiria?

- Você acha que estou lhe pedindo isso?

- Você disse que não pode lidar com o meu mundo. Desse modo, ou eu perco a mulher que amo, ou perco o trabalho que amo. Qualquer coisa que eu faça, estarei perdendo. Você está me dando um ultimato.

- Eu... Não estou lhe dando um ultimato.

- Você nem sequer está me dando a chance de esco­lher, Lily. É tudo ou nada. Se eu lhe dissesse que a ama­va, mas não conseguiria lidar com a sua barraca de merca­do, o que você faria?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Isso não é justo.

- Mas é exatamente o que disse a mim, sobre o meu trabalho. E espera que eu aceite isso, sem ao menos con­versarmos a respeito. Isso é justo?

- Não vai dar certo entre nós, James. Vou arrastá-lo para baixo. E você vai acabar me odiando por eu ter atrapa­lhado a sua carreira.

- Eu jamais odiaria você, Lily.

- Iria me odiar, sim. Eu sei como é ter uma carreira destruída. Sei o que é fracassar, ver tudo aquilo que levou tanto tempo para construir virar pó. As pessoas virando as costas e desdenhando você. Eu jamais me perdoaria por colocar você numa situação assim. Sábado, por exem­plo, eu não estava usando as roupas certas, não tenho uma ocupação respeitável aos olhos de seus colegas e ainda tenho uma mancha em meu nome. Mesmo que eu seja inocente, as pessoas pensam o que você também costumava pensar: que um bom advogado me livrou da encrenca.

Ela soluçou.

- Eu os escutei falando sobre mim, falavam alto, para eu ouvir cada palavra do que diziam. Eles pensam que sou uma criminosa.

- Lily, você não é uma criminosa. Foi uma fofoca idiota. Ignore isso.

- Se afetasse apenas a mim, eu poderia ignorar. Mas isso vai afetar você, James. Vai arruinar sua reputação. Irão desprezá-lo por minha causa. Advogados que tenham esposas mais aceitáveis serão promovidos na sua frente, mesmo que você seja melhor do que eles. É um mundo fechado. E eu sempre vou estar do lado de fora. E, se ficar comigo, estará também do lado de fora. Assim como fizeram com seu padrinho.

- Estava esperando você tocar nesse assunto.

Ela empalideceu.

- Quer dizer que você...?

- Eu sei cada palavra do que foi dito e por quem. Já tive uma conversinha com essas pessoas.

James não deixara se intimidar. Quando ele acabou sua admoestação, as três mulheres envolvidas estavam pro­fundamente envergonhadas. Ele estava convicto de que jamais elas voltariam a atacar o caráter de alguém.

- Eu disse a elas que você foi completamente honesta no episódio do julgamento. E que, não encontrando o ver­dadeiro culpado, a justiça a deixara muito mal, assim como a imprensa havia passado uma impressão equivocada de você. E que, se eu ouvisse qualquer outra mentira sobre você elas teriam de encarar um processo por difamação. E não encontrariam quem as defendesse.

Lily arregalou os olhos mal acreditando no quanto ele a havia defendido.

- Mas elas nem me conhecem. Por que disseram aquilo?

- Digamos que você tenha colocado algumas mulhe­res fora da disputa. Que elas tenham ficado um pouco aborrecidas por você ter conseguido o que elas não con­seguiram. Não ache que estou me pavoneando, por fa­vor. Não estou dizendo que todas as mulheres querem beijar o chão que eu piso... mas algumas estavam de olho em mim. Parece que sou um solteiro cobiçado.

- O melhor peixe do prédio. Foi como elas disseram. Que eu não poderia ter pescado um melhor...

- Lily, você não é interesseira. Você é tão indepen­dente. Ignore-as. Elas apenas não engoliram que eu não tivesse me interessado por alguma delas e tivesse dado como desculpa meu trabalho para mantê-las afastadas. Depois que você entrou na minha vida, sem ao menos se esforçar, elas não perdoaram...

- Quer dizer que elas estão com ciúmes? De mim?

- É claro. Imagina só. Elas passam o dia vestidas de preto. Monocromáticas. Linho e lã. Você entra com sa­patos rosa-choque e uma echarpe super sensual de organza. Os homens calculavam quanto tempo levaria para despir você, e as mulheres ficaram frustradas por não terem a ousadia de se vestir assim.

Ele estendeu a mão e sorriu.

- Vamos nos sentar e eu vou lhe contar sobre Harry.

Sentados no sofá, um pertinho do outro, James começou a explicar.

- Harry é o melhor amigo do meu pai e também o melhor advogado de sua geração. Estiveram na faculdade juntos. Todos pensavam que ele conseguiria ser mem­bro do Conselho de Advogados da Rainha bem jovem. E, um dia, Harry entrou em um bar e escutou uma mulher cantando. Ele se apaixonou pela voz dela. Convidou-a para tomar um drinque e foi amor à primeira vista. Ela havia se diplomado na Real Academia de Música e en­sinava piano. Mas todos os colegas de Harry focaliza­ram o fato de ela cantar em bar, o que não era lá muito respeitável.

Do mesmo modo que uma vendedora de roupas usa­das, pensou Lily.

- Ela usava roupas com cores berrantes e chapéus extravagantes. Todos preferiram olhá-la como uma desmiolada e Harry como um tolo. Mas Harry não se impor­tou com o que pensavam. Ele se casou com Natasha e estão felizes até hoje. .

Que lindo! Mas ele só se esquecera de mencionar uma coisa.

- Ele não conseguiu ser membro do Conselho de Ad­vogados da Rainha.

O maior sonho de James.

- Ele não fez mais questão disso. Deu-se conta de que não era importante. Tomamos um drinque ontem. Ele me disse que estar no topo não é tudo. É possível ser um bom advogado sem ser membro do Conselho. E também disse que, se tivesse escolhido isso no lugar da minha madrinha, teria se arrependido pelo resto da vida.

- Mas essa foi a decisão dele - Lily respirou fundo.

- Dela também. Harry conversou com Natasha ao chegar em casa, e ela me telefonou para uma conversa de madrinha. Ela contou que já se sentira culpada por ter prejudicado Harry, mas se deu conta de que os dois te­riam ficado imensamente tristes se tivessem desistido um do outro. E ele faz diferença na vida das pessoas. Ser membro do Conselho não é lá grande coisa.

- O que você está dizendo? Você queria ser membro do Conselho!

- Ainda quero. Mas não a todo custo. Não a qualquer preço. Eu achava que Harry poderia estar secretamente desapontado por não realizar seu pleno potencial, mas ele me disse duas coisas. Primeiro que não estava desapontado e nunca estivera. E a segunda: potencial não signifi­ca trabalho, mas a sua vida inteira.

James a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Nesses últimos três dias, eu tive uma vida pela me­tade. Fiquei arrasado sem você. E se o resto da minha vida tiver de ser assim, desisto da advocacia. Renuncio.

- Mas você trabalhou muito para chegar onde está.

- Costumava pensar que o trabalho era tudo. Mas agora encontrei você, Lily. Quero você na minha vida, para sempre. Como Harry e Natasha. Quero uma vida plena, com você. Se eu tiver que abandonar a advocacia, vou me sentir muito mal, mas me sentirei pior sem você. Você vem em primeiro lugar. Eu te amo. Não importa o que aconteça no mundo lá fora, não importa as desgraças que eu ouça no tribunal, sei que há um mundo bom, por­que você existe. Posso encarar qualquer coisa se puder voltar para casa e para você. Minha amiga, minha aman­te. Aquela que me ensinou que há mais vida além do tra­balho.

Ele desistiria do trabalho dele por ela. Bem, se ele podia ser tão corajoso assim, ela também poderia.

- Você não terá de desistir de nada. No sábado, elas disseram que Harry era um exemplo. Talvez estejam cer­tas. Ele é um exemplo de como você pode ter uma par­ceira inadequada ao seu mundo e, ainda assim, realizar o trabalho que você ama, e ser bom nisso. Um exemplo de como ter tudo. Eu te amo. Senti muito a sua falta. Pensei que iria enlouquecer.

Eles se abraçaram. E se beijaram.

- Lily, você me fez passar por maus momentos.

- Sinto muito.

- Quero uma prova.

- Não posso dar.

- Por que não?

- Estamos no lugar errado.

Os olhos dele se encheram de desejo e ele a pegou nos braços. Seda, veludo e tudo.

- Para onde vamos?

Ele sabia onde era o quarto, mas decidiu deixar o controle na mão dela. Que fosse ela a estabelecer a paz.

- Primeira porta à direita.

Ele a carregou até o quarto e a colocou de pé.

- E agora?

- Deite-se.

Ela acendeu uma vela no candelabro estrelado. Colo­cou um CD que ele dera a ela e do qual ela tinha gostado. E começou a se despir, lentamente.

As peças, uma de cada vez, foram ao chão. Uma ja­queta em veludo vermelho. A saia longa combinando, des­cendo um pouco a cada acorde de violoncelo. O próximo foi um top de seda, também vermelho. Olhava direto para aqueles olhos acinzentados, cor de tempestade, que a emocionavam. E pôde ver como eles vibraram quando se depararam com o que ela estava usando: um sutiã tomara-que-caia, de renda negra combinando com as calci­nhas e com as meias. Ela tirou os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos, deixando-os cair nos ombros.

- Lily, você está me matando...

- Quer provar?

A voz de James saiu repleta de desejo.

- Sim. Por favor. Agora.

Ele se aproximou e retirou o sutiã, deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Lily. Ele se ajoelhou e encheu-a de bei­jinhos e mordiscadas. Ela já ardia de desejo. Tirou as cal­cinhas e beijou-a diretamente onde ela mais desejava. Em seu sexo. Passeava com sua língua, chupando e lamben­do, pressionando e liberando apenas um pouquinho para que ela pudesse respirar.

Quando ela achou que não iria mais agüentar, ele a levou ao orgasmo com uma última forte carícia de língua.

- James, eu te amo.

E, dessa vez, quando ele a penetrou ela abriu seu co­ração a ele, por inteiro.

- Eu também te amo, Lily.


	18. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_Seis meses depois_

James esperava, junto ao oficiante, no grande salão do Lincoln's Inn. Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais nervoso. Talvez tivesse sido assim que Lily se sentira quando ele a trouxera ali, para o baile de caridade.

Talvez tivesse sido um erro celebrar o casamento naque­le lugar. Embora tivesse sido idéia de Lily. Ele podia en­tender. Ela queria mandar um recado aos colegas de tra­balho dele, alto e claro: que ela era parte da vida de James.

Já não agüentava mais esperar. Ela manteria o atraso tradicional? Teria desistido?

Não. Ela caminharia até ele com a cabeça erguida. O julgamento terminara. Lorraine fora declarada inocente. Amos, o vigarista, fora sentenciado por fraude, e o nome de Lily estava limpo, de uma vez por todas. Timothy Merrick, o diretor da empresa de James, enviara um enor­me buquê de flores a ela, no dia do veredicto, em nome dos colegas de James. E Lily descobrira, do jeito mais agra­dável, que os tempos haviam mudado desde Harry e Natasha. As apreensões iniciais desfizeram-se todas quan­do eles a conheceram melhor.

Uma agitação aconteceu na entrada do salão. Natasha apareceu resplandecente em um de seus chapéus extravagantes. Caminhava entre a mãe de Lily e a mãe de James. E então a música introduziu a procissão que ele esperava. Primeiro Daisy, numa reprodução de um vestido de 1950, cor-de-rosa e brilhante. Ele pôde ver que Sara usa­va o mesmo modelo, em tamanho maior.

Então seu coração disparou. Lily entrava de braços dados com o pai. Usava um tomara-que-caia cor-de-rosa. Usava também a echarpe e os sapatos de salto alto, rosa-choque.

Ao tomar a mão dele, ela disse, brincando em tomo de um antigo ditado:

- Algo velho, algo novo, algo emprestado e algo... cor-de-rosa.

Ele acrescentou:

- E juntos, senhora Potter, nós brilhamos.

Um ano depois Lily depositava carinhosamente o mais novo membro da família Potter em seu berço. Decidiram nomeá-lo de Harry em homenagem ao padrinho de James e agora com dois meses o pequeno repousava tranqüilo em seu quarto no apartamento deles.

Lily sentiu as mãos de James contornarem sua cintura abraçando-a enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

- E eu que achava que não poderia ser mais feliz do que já era. – ele murmurou depositando-lhe um beijo nos cabelos.

Lily sorriu virando-se de frente para ele e pousando as duas mãos em seu pescoço puxando-o para perto ate que estivessem a milímetros de distância.

- Eu te amo.

James colou sua boca à dela e puxou-a para si colando seus corpos.

- Acho melhor nós irmos para o outro quarto.

- Que está cheio de almofadas azuis. – ela comentou enquanto fechava o cortinado do berço de Harry.

- Eram vermelhas até a hora que eu saí.

Lily riu e lhe beijou a face.

- Eu troquei enquanto você foi ao escritório.

- Ãn... – murmurou James pegando Lily no colo e deitando-a na cama – Desde que você esteja nelas, por mim elas podem ser até da cor do arco-íris.

_Fim._

Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que dizer agora, mas vamos ao essencial:

Muito, _muito obrigada mesmo_ a todos que vieram aqui e leram. Obrigada por todos os elogios e comentários. Vocês são demais.

Desculpe pelos atrasos e tudo o mais.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. (:

Um beijo, Luisa.

ps: hoje vou começar a postar uma nova adaptação, então quem tiver interessado dêem uma passadinha por lá. (:


End file.
